


Here With Me

by AmberEyedLover, SuskaS



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Other, Roswell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/pseuds/SuskaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life seemed all the norm for Tommy...close friends...a few people who he could trust until one day, something happens which changes Tommy's life completely, But with Adam involved and secrets hidden which cause damage to Adam's family...Can the boys really cope with the pressure of it all...or will everything go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want

**Author's Note:**

> So, again I got inspired by a tv show. This time it was Roswell. I don't know how many of you have heard about it or watched it , but it's a tv show that started in 1999, the dvd box says that the first season lasted 1999-2000. There's 3 seasons of the show.. 
> 
> In case u haven't noticed yet, I'm not a fic writer, I just get random ideas every once in a while and ask others to write fics based or having those ideas in them. Same thing with this, but for my own surprise I've got over 1000 words in this already and I know that this is only the start. I've had this tab open over 12 hours now and I've managed to fill the text even more. 
> 
> The show's own soundtrack Dido-Here with me, is a great song and it fits kinda perfectly to this fic too so here's a link to it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g20Pr_fQyzg

’’Just talk to him Tommy’’ Isaac spoke out, his arms wrapped around Sophie who was sat on his lap and I swallowed a little as I turned to look at them,   
‘’Who, Im not doing anything’’ I told them and I watched as eyes was rolled and Sophie pointed across the lunch room to where the tall raven haired boy was stood, leaning against the wall talking to a shorter girl before they both broke out in to large smiles.   
‘’His name is Adam, he’s in my theatre group’’ Sophie spoke out quietly as my eyes lingered over the guy’s appearance, lean arms covered in a distressed type of leather jacket and long legs coated in tighter jeans than my own before boots came up to just below his knees, adding another inch or two on to his height at the most again.   
‘’Tommy’’ Someone called out and I turned quickly before snapping a quick what to them, ‘’you’re staring again.’’  
Breathing out lightly, I rubbed at my forehead before I sat back in my seat and slouched slightly as my arms folded over my chest.   
‘’Im not going to talk to him’’ I mumbled out to them before reaching out to pick up a fry and popped it in to my mouth as I glanced over towards where Adam was stood before back again.  
‘’Why not honey’’ Sophie asked and I looked up at her before around the table as everyone stared at me, my cheeks starting to blush, I glanced down and breathed out deeply.   
‘’Why not? Well for one, look at me and then look at him...he’s...well hot and im not’’ I told them as I sat up, ‘’Why would someone like him, like some sort of god made him so perfect want to talk to me for, its like he isn’t even from this planet, he is perfect and that’s why im not going to talk to him, I have nothing to talk to him about anyway’’ I told them as I started to push all my things in to my bag.  
‘’Just have a little faith in yourself’’ Isaac spoke out and I shook my head as I stood and moved my bag over my shoulder.   
‘’Im not talking to him and that’s final. I will see you in work later’’ I mumbled out to them as I grabbed my tray and walked over to the bins and pushed the rubbish inside before I headed through the hallways and towards my last lesson.  
‘’Hey Tommy waits up a second’’ I paused and turned to see Isaac running towards me quickly. ‘’Hey’’ He breathed out once he caught up. ‘’I was wondering if you would mind covering my shift tonight, I want to take Sophie out for a date as it’s our 1 year anniversary today’’ He spoke out and I sighed a little before nodding.   
‘’Sure, it’s not like I have anything other than homework to do’’ I told with him with a light laugh.   
‘’Alright, thanks man, I owe you one’’ He told me before running off, shaking my head slightly I turned and headed in to the classroom and towards the back of the room where my desk was.

‘’Alright class, just start where you finished off last lesson’’ The teacher called out to us all, before long the classroom was filled with sounds of people writing and tapping away on keyboards of laptops while I pulled my notebook out and grabbed my history book, instantly regretting about leaving my laptop at home today. Writing away, I soon finished answering all the questions and jotted down all the notes which I needed and would be able to type up when I got home again as the bell went, signalling for the end of the day, packing everything away, I stood and stretched slightly before grabbing my bag and headed out in to the masses which had quickly gathered up in the hallways of the school.

‘’Watch it queer’’ Someone called out loudly before pushing me towards the sides of the hall and in to the lockers where the corner of an open one caught the edge of my shoulder, causing me to winch slightly at the pain which quickly flared up through my skin. Letting a small sigh out, I lifted my bag strap back up over my head and let it lay against my chest as I turned and started to walk down the hall away, my eyes on the dark flooring before I glanced up and met deep blue oceanic eyes, blinking slightly as he smiled, I paused and glanced behind me before back again as he smiled again and turned back to talk to someone, my heart crashing against my chest as I quickly lowered my head slightly as my own smile started to appear and soon started to walk through the hallway again towards the exit and towards my car so I could get home and get some of my work done before I started my shift in the cafe.

 

‘’Thomas Joe Ratliff, get your self down these stairs now and help me out’’ I groaned slightly as I heard my mother call up the stairs and I quickly saved my work and pushed away from my desk, my bare feet sticking to the wooden flooring slightly from the heat before I found some clean socks and quickly pushed them on before my boots, heading downstairs I watched as she casted an eye over my clothing, a tut on her lips as she shoved her apron at me. ‘’I have to go out so it’s you and your sister working tonight, I understand that you are covering Isaac’s shift?’’ She asked and I nodded as I fastened the string tightly around my waist and ran my fingers through my hair messily slightly as she nodded and then stepped forward to press a kiss against the top of my head. ‘’Behave Mr. And I will see you later tonight’’ I smiled at her before stepping out in to the back of the cafe where Lisa passed me quickly, calling out for mom as I made my way towards the counter to serve the person stood there.

 

A few hours later, things were starting to die down again and I was sat at the side, history book and my notepad beside my laptop as I tried to do a few more bits to it, glancing up I watched as Lisa flirted with some guy as she poured him another cup of coffee and I shook my head slightly before turning back to look at my screen. For some reason I started to find it harder to concentrate and found my fingers opening a few packets of sugar where I tipped them on to the counter top and started to swirl my finger around it to make patterns before I felt someone hit me over the back of the head.  
‘’I would clean that up before mom comes home, she would have a fit’’ Lisa spoke out beside me and I rolled my eyes slightly but brushed the sugar in to my hand anyway and grabbed the packets before throwing them in to the bin and returned to my work again as I saved it.  
‘’You can get off now if you want, I will be alright for the rest of the night’’ I told Lisa as I closed my laptop and pushed it out the way along with my books, ‘’I mean its pretty quiet and no doubt it will stay this way for the rest of the night’’ I said again as she grinned and nodded.   
‘’Thanks Tommy, just don’t tell mom okay, I want to get paid fully’’ she laughed out and I shook my head slightly with a grin as I watched her disappear out back, leaving me along with the few customers left. 

‘’I’ll tell you, with those eyes you couldn’t dare to hurt’’ A voice laughed out as the bell above the door chimed to let me know someone had opened the door to the cafe, looking up I froze slightly as I saw Adam walk in with a two other people and head over towards an table.  
‘’Neil you say that with near enough ever girl you have dated’’ He spoke out, a smile gracing his already perfect lips as the other guy shrugged.   
‘’Well I don’t see you dating anyone big brother’’ The guy, Neil spoke out before nudging him with his elbow as Adam shrugged and looked away slightly and towards the girl who was grinning just as much.  
‘’Maybe he is just waiting for the right person or doesn’t want to date Neil, have you ever thought of that?’’ She spoke out and I watched as Adam gave her what looked like a grateful smile before turning to look around. Looking away quickly, I stood up and walked towards the back to try and look busy and to stop myself from staring, grabbing some coffee filters, I walked over to the machine and stood staring at it slightly before I reached up and pulled one of the levers down, praying that it would spill all over me like it normally did when I tried to change the filters. Smiling to myself as I got them changed and stayed clean myself, I threw the old ones out and turned back to see the girl stood at the counter and I offered here a smile as I walked over.  
‘’Hi, how can I help’’ I asked her and she smiled sweetly at me before glancing over her shoulder towards the others, my eyes following before I quickly looked back to the girl as I noticed Adam watching.  
‘’Two coffees, and what tea’s do you have?’’ She asked and I nodded slightly before I grabbed two cups,   
‘’we have a few herbal, vanilla, mint green, honeysuckle and cinnamon. ‘’ I told her softly as she nodded a little,   
‘’Cinnamon will do thanks’’ She told me and I nodded as I grabbed another cup, balancing them on top of each other, I walked over to the coffee machine again and placed the cups down as I filled two of them up and walked back over to the counter an placed them down. Turning around, I walked over to the back and picked up a new box of cinnamon tea and opened it before taking out one of the bags and placed it in the other cup with some hot water before taking it over to her. ‘’How much do I owe you’’ She asked and I counted it all up,   
‘’$5. 49, milk and sugar is at the end of the counter if you need it’’ I told her before she handed the money over, walking over to the till, I punched the numbers in and glanced up as the door opened again and Isaac walked in with Sophie, laughing together before he glanced over towards Adam and then back at me with a small wink as Sophie nodded and I shook my head, putting the money inside I closed the till with my hip as I grabbed a tray and handed it over to the girl so it would be easier for her to carry the drinks.

‘’I thought you were going out tonight?’’ I asked Isaac as they came over and stood against the counter as I wiped my hands on the front of the apron.   
‘’We are, just wanted to get coffee first’’ Isaac said and I nodded a little and grabbed two to go cups and walked over to the coffee machine before filling them. ‘’Wow, did you actually change the flitters without being spat at for once Tommy-Joe’’ Isaac teased and I glared towards him as I walked back over.   
‘’Don’t make me regret not spitting in your coffee’’ I grinned out to him to show that I was playing around as he mocked being offended. ‘’Anyway, im gunna put those down on the tab so it will come out the wages’’ I winked at him before he held his hand out, bumping mine against his; I leant over and kissed Sophie’s cheek. ‘’Have a good night kids, don’t do anything stupid’’ I teased.   
‘’Okay daddy’’ Isaac laughed before Sophie playfully slapped him and smiled at me.   
‘’Thanks Tommy for this’’ I smiled and shook my head slightly as I shrugged,   
‘’It’s nothing, I would do anything for you guys’’ I told them as they both said by and left the cafe, shaking my head with a grin slightly, I grabbed a cloth and moved out from behind the counter to start wiping down some of the empty tables.

Moving around, I looked towards the door as it opened and a group of four teenagers from school came walking in, their eyes glancing around and darting to me before they walked over to the furthest table away and sat down together, talking closely before I made my way back to the counter again and slipped in behind as footsteps came down the stairs, looking up as Lisa walked through the beaded curtain, I smiled over at her and sat back down as she came over to me.   
‘’How is everything?’’ she asked and I shrugged a little as I glanced around the few people there before over to the group who had just entered before back to my sister again,   
‘’All good really, im 16 Lisa, no need to keep checking up on me okay, I can look after the cafe for a few hours on my own, I’ve done it before’’ I told her with a slight smirk as she shook her head,  
‘’Okay, okay I understand, anyway im just going to head out to the shops, outta milk upstairs and I think we need a few more things for down here until mom can get back from the large market.’’ She told me and I nodded slightly,   
‘’Awesome, get me something to eat, im staving and didn’t eat much at lunch today’’ I told her and she rolled her eyes slightly before nodding.   
‘’Taco’s good for you?’’ She asked and I grinned slightly.   
‘’Perfect for me’’ I laughed out as she pulled her jacket on, watching her walk around and out again, I settled back and let my eyes close slightly before I opened them again as the noise rose slightly, looking over towards the group who had come in, I watched as they sat close together as they talked and then laughed, each one looking around every so often.

‘’Hey, could I get the same again please’’ I turned to see the girl stood at the counter and I smiled at her softly before I nodded with a smile and stood, grabbing the coffee pot i walked over and poured out two more cups before reaching down to where I had placed the box.  
‘’I told you im fed up about it, no leave it out of it’’ A raised voice yelled out and I looked up slightly as I put the bag in the cup and turned to get some water from the bag.   
‘’No im not leaving it you asshole’’ Another voice yelled out and I swallowed before I turned to look towards the front where two of the kids were fighting, both stood up before something glistened in the over headlights and then there was a loud bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just adding my parts in - Ambereyedlover :) <3


	2. I won't go I won't sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the 1000 words I told u in the notes of the first 'chapter', I have these thoughts written in Word, and it tells that currently there's 2074 words. I post these in different 'chapters' to make it easier to know how much time there's between the events and all..

There was something about him which I couldn’t place my mind on, he was beautiful in everyway, even down to ever last detail, the way his blonde hair kept falling down in front of his eyes and he would reach up to brush it away or to tuck it in behind his ear in such a cute way, or it was the way he walked with his held up so high despite all the guys who push him around in the school halls, since third grade I had noticed him, that he was different from everyone else, he didn’t care about the latest fashion or who was going out with who, he was his own person, the way he wore the tightest jeans, even I couldn’t comprehend how he managed to wear them all the time without being squashed down below. He amazed me, he amazed everyone, and I would watch the looks he got when he wore his heavy boots, adding an extra two or three inches to his small height, combined with his dark tops, normal band tee or his usual Marilyn Manson shit and always a hooded jacket, whether it be leather or his old worn black one, the one with the tiniest hole at the left pocket from where he taps his finger inside. The few rare times which he had come to school without any make up on was even more beautiful, but his eyeliner and shadow always made his brown eyes pop brightly.

And that was how I found myself sitting in the café where he worked and which he lived above because of Danni finding out about the crush on him. I still couldn’t get my mind off the sight smile I had seen on his lips when I smiled at him in the hall, the way he was pushed in to the lockers, I knew he had hurt himself, the way his lips tightened slightly at the corners and the sigh of defeat escaping as he lifted his bag up, I wanted to walk over and wrap him in my arms, tell him to ignore them, that they didn’t mean anything and that they were probably insecure about something themselves but I knew I couldn’t, not yet, I had to bury my emotions yet it didn’t stop me from smiling at him, the way he turned to check the hall before he turned back, god… he was so beautiful, everything and everyone seemed to have slowed down around before he had quickly past and vanished in to the crowds of students.

Of course Neil had to come along with us, the one chance I was going to build everything up and actually talk to the blonde haired beauty but he had to tag along and I was gad for Danni answering for me so quickly. My eyes glanced around the café before towards where he moved to the back, something in his hand before he stood in front of a machine for a few seconds as if he was trying to communicate with it, the thought made me want to laugh but I shook the thoughts away as Danni asked us what we wanted to drink and that she would go get them. 

‘’So why did we choose a café so far away from where we actually live?’’ Neil asked after the first round of hot drinks were paid for and was sat in front of us.   
‘’Because the coffee is the best here and a lot cheaper than most other places’’ Danni spoke out, which was true, we had actually been here a few times for a quick cup of coffee to go in the morning before school or after. It was always friendly and I loved watching Tommy move around.   
‘’Quit complaining anyway Neil, you were the one who wanted to tag along with us anyway’’ I told him sharply and he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow before smirking slightly.   
‘’What’s got your crown in a twist’’ He muttered out and I kicked him under the table before I picked my tea up and took a sip from it.   
‘’Nothing anyway, just tired, that’s all’’ I shrugged out with a deep sigh, leaning my head down slightly I placed my hand over a small crack in the table top before I felt it grow warm a little and I quickly moved it away again to see a faint handprint and no crack.  
‘’Adam, you really have to stop doing that’’ Danni warned me and I looked up at her before at Neil who’s face looked pale a little before I glanced around again, thankfully no one was watching and Tommy was talking to two people who I recognized from school and my theater class.  
‘’I didn’t mean too do it’’ I told them softly as I turned back and rubbed my hand over the print slightly, the shape not fading as I sighed a little and picked my cup back up again. Looking up at them both, they smiled slightly before falling in to a soft conversation which I tried to keep interest in before I found my eyes wondering around the room again as Tommy moved out from behind the counter and started to wipe some of the tables, his long legs covered in tight black jeans and his boots again which I loved.

Turning back to the other two again, I looked over with them as the door opened again and a group walked in, my heart clenching slightly as they looked around and then over at Tommy before one of them whispered something and they walked to the furthest table away from everyone else.  
‘’Wouldn’t want to meet them on a dark street alone’’ Danni spoke out and I grinned slightly as I turned to look at her.   
‘’Anyway, what’s going on with this guy then’’ I asked with a small grin as her cheeks warmed up slightly and she shrugged, ‘’Okay, the Danni I know does not blush that easily, spill’’ I told her, my foot nudging hers playfully as Neil laughed.   
‘’Alright, I guess we are kinder seeing each other’’ She shrugged out before raising her cup up to her mouth.   
‘’How much is kinder?’’ Neil asked and she blushed even more again before she sighed in defeat and lowered the cup down to the table top again and looked at us both.  
‘’Well we went on a date a few months ago, nothing major, just dinner and a movie then he walked me home and we kinder kissed at the front door’’ She told us quietly and I smiled at her brightly.  
‘’That sounds amazing baby, im glad for you, he seems like a nice guy’’ I told her and she nodded slightly before Neil laughed,  
‘’Yeah, but if he hurts you, im going to rib his balls off and send them in to outta space’’ He spoke out and I glanced over at him and shook my head softly. ‘’What you would do the same, don’t even try to deny it Adam’’ He said and I shrugged.   
‘’I guess so’’ I laughed out in the end and finished my tea off as the door opened again and someone walked out.   
‘’Same again’’ Danni asked and I nodded along with Neil before we placed our cups back on the tray again and I watched as she got up and carried it back over to the counter where Tommy was sat again, a smile gracing his lips before he turned to grab the coffee pot.  
‘’You do realize that you keep staring at that boy, don’t you?’’ Neil asked and I quickly pulled my eyes away and back to my brother as a knowing grin spread over his lips.   
‘’What, im gay and he’s hot, of course I would have a crush on him, I have done ever since I saw him in third grade’’ I told him, our eyes turning slightly as raised voices appeared behind us and then a loud gunshot. 

Quickly the few people who was inside hit the floor with screams, Neil himself as he dragged me down slightly and I looked up to look towards the two fighting before they quickly ran and I looked around slightly before my eyes moved towards Danni who was stood staring in shock as she looked towards the café doors.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Neil asked from behind me and I nodded before I stood up and helped him up, looking around again I breathed out a little and could see a few people checking each other out before someone pulled a phone out and dialed 911 no doubt.  
‘’Danni, are you okay?’’ Neil called towards her and I turned my attention towards her before she walked over and in to his arms, her body shaking slightly before I glanced around and instantly knew something was wrong. I couldn’t see Tommy anywhere, glancing around the front again I took a step forward before seeing the edges of his boots on the floor, my breath catching slightly as I started to move towards him.  
‘’Adam, what are you doing?’’ Neil asked quickly as he tried to grab my arm to stop me, shoving him off, I looked over at him,  
‘’Trust me…please, I know what im doing’’ I told him as I quickly ran over and in behind the counter where I found him laid on the floor, his skin pale as he laid motionless.

Moving closer, I fell to my knees and brought my hand up and brushed his hair out his closed eyes which slowly flickered opened a few times before closing again.  
‘’Tommy, come on wake up’’ I whispered to him as I placed a hand on his chest, feeling a dampness I looked down and pulled my hand away again to see it covered in blood and fear ran through my bones again before I moved my hands to his hoody and quickly undone it and pushed his top up to see the bullet wound in his chest.   
‘’shit Adam, don’t do it’’ I looked up to see Danni and Neil stood there and I shook my head,   
‘’I can’t let him die when I know I can save him’’ I gritted out to them, their faces panicked stricken as sirens could be heard in the background.   
‘’Egh, I hate you so much sometimes, give me your keys’’ Neil spoke out and I dug in to my pocket and pulled them out before chucking them towards him and turned back to look down at Tommy as I moved closer and slipped my arm under his head slightly, cradling it to my stomach as I leaned over him and pressed harder against his chest as his eyes slowly opened to stare up at me, a single tear escaping the corner of his eyes and rolling down the side of his face as a arm came up and wrapped around the one I had against his chest.   
‘’I…I…don’t…’’ Tommy’s words were broken and he was gasping for breath as his grip tightened on my arm again.   
‘’Shh, it’s going to be okay’’ I soothed out to him as I stroked my other hand through his blonde hair which was soft to the touch, I could see the pain in his eyes as he struggled to find his breath again,   
‘’Please….don’t let me die’’ Tommy struggled out as he coughed slightly and his eyes slowly closed again, grip lighting slightly.   
‘’Tommy, come on, you have to look at me’’ I told him as I moved slightly and slipped my leg in under his head so I could move his hair out his face again, ‘’Come on Tommy-Joe open your eyes and look at me baby, everything’s going to be alright but you have to look at me, I cant do this without your help’’ I told him, my hand pressing a little more against the wound as his eyes slowly fluttered open, ‘’That’s it, keep looking at me, listen to my voice, don’t fall asleep on me’’ I whispered to him before I quickly looked up to see that no one was watching, feeling my palm warm up slightly, I turned and looked back down as Tommy’s brown eyes slowly opened again.

~  
‘’That’s a good boy Thomas, come to daddy and momma, you can do it son, just put one foot in front of the other’’

‘’What are you doing up here? It sounds like you are trying to make a heard of elephants pass through the apartment,’’ Tommy’s mother called out in to his bedroom and a 9 year old kid looked up with a massive grin on his face,   
‘’I don’t think I like the drums after all momma’’ The little Tommy laughed out as he got up and ran over to his mother, hugging her tightly.

‘’You can do it Tommy, remember to keep an eye on the ball, just swing that bat son, come on’’ Tommy’s father yelled out, a baseball game from when he was about 7, his smile was breathtaking just like now.

‘’I swear to god, if you don’t tell me what’s going on, im going to beat you up Thomas’’ A girl yelled through the door, which must have been his sister before it opened and a red eyed Tommy stood there, his sister gasping slightly before pulling him in to her arms, ‘’why are you crying Tommy?’’ She asked as he wrapped his arms around her and sobbed again.   
‘’Everyone hates me’’ He cried out as she shook her head,   
‘’what makes you say that’’ She asked as she pulled away slightly and wiped at his eyes,   
‘’Im 14 and gay, that’s why’’ He cried out again.  
~

I breathed out slightly as flashbacks from Tommy’s life started to appear behind my eyes as his closed again and I let mine close, the warmth in my palm getting hotter and hotter before I leaned over him slightly and breathed out, opening my eyes quickly, I looked down at him and moved my hand away, the wound closed up fully. 

A sharp gasp came from Tommy as his body arched a little against my hold as his breath was suddenly pushed back in to his body, his brown eyes opening wide in shock and panic before they met mine and the questions and thoughts quickly moved across them as sirens was even louder outside.  
‘’Tommy, you have to promise me not to tell anyone’’ I quickly spoke out to him as he moved and sat up, moving away slightly to stare at me wide eyed again before he looked down at his stained top. ‘’You broke a bottle as you fell, that’s why your covered’’ I told him as I reached up and quickly grabbed one of the glass bottles of the side and smashed it against the counter so it shattered around him.   
‘’Ad…Adam’’ Tommy croaked out and I shook my head slightly as I stared at him,  
‘’You have to promise me Tommy, no one must find out’’ I begged him as he swallowed a little and nodded, his eyes fallen downwards before he picked up a big bit of broken glass and lifted it to his side.  
‘’To help explain some of this’’ He told me as he nodded to the blood on the both of us, his eyes shutting tightly, bottom lip between his teeth as he dug the shard in and dragged it down his side, a gasp leaving his lips as the glass fell from his hands again and bounced on the floor away before he doubled over slightly in pain again.   
‘’You’re such a dumbass Tommy’’ I told him as I moved my hands up to his shoulders and moved him against the counter to sit up fully. Reaching up for a cloth, I saw the doors open before a couple of officers came running in with a paramedic, turning back, I pressed the cloth against his side and looked up at his face as he kept his eyes closed, a little bit of color had returned, but he still looked pale.  
‘’What happened?’’ A voice asked from behind me and I turned to see the paramedic kneeling down, his bag being opened as I moved out the way slightly.   
‘’I saw the gun and ducked down but slipped and broke a bottle before landing on it, just cut my side that’s all’’ Tommy breathed out as his eyes opened and he looked at me and away again as I nodded slightly.

‘’I have to go, are you going to be okay?’’ I asked him as his eyes returned to mine, I knew that he wanted to speak and ask me what was happening but I knew I couldn’t at the moment, I had to get out of the way before anything else happened.  
‘’Yeah, thank you’’ He whispered out to me and I offered him a soft smile before moving my hand up to his neck slightly, my thumb rubbing along his jaw before I stood, his eyes following me before I quickly turned and headed out and over to the car.

‘’What happened, is he okay?’’ Danni asked and I swallowed slightly and nodded to her as I got in to the back seat and pulled the door closed, my hands resting in my lap as I looked down at them and Tommy’s blood which was still on my palms.  
‘’He will be fine, will want to know answers but I had to get out, I couldn’t say anything right then but I know time will come when he will want to know the truth’’ I told them as I looked up and met both of their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filled in the few gaps :) - ambereyedlover


	3. I Dont Want To Call My Friends

‘’Oh God Tommy, are you okay?’’ I looked up from where I was watching the paramedic to see Lisa come running through the main doors and across the café before being stopped by an officer, ‘’Get out my way, that’s my brother’’ She snapped out at him before she ducked under his arm and came rushing over to where I was sat.  
‘’Im fine Lisa, just fell and knocked a bottle over which ended up cutting my side’’ I told her as her face softened slightly in relief, turning back to look down at the paramedics as they pressed a gauze against my side, I breathed out deeply and tilted my head back again as they started to wrap it up to hold it in place.   
‘’What the hell happened here anyway Tommy?’’ She asked and I looked back over at her as her eyes swept over the café as officers looked for any clues and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Two guys started fighting with each other and one of them had a gun which was pulled out and it went off’’ I told her with a sigh as I stood and pulled my top back down over my side again.  
Was anyone else hurt?’’ She asked and I shook my head no, ‘’Oh thank god, hell mom and dad are going to kill me for not being here’’ She groaned out and I chuckled softly before stopping as I felt my chest tighten a little.   
‘’don’t worry, you went out to the store to get some things which we needed, it was quiet so I told you I will be fine, that’s the truth anyway’’ I told her as she nodded slightly and walked closer to me before her hands moved to my shoulders and she stared at me intently before pulling me in to a hug.   
‘’Im just glad that you are okay Tommy, I don’t think I would be able to forgive myself if you got hurt’’ She whispered to me and I hugged her back tightly as I swallowed slightly as I remembered everything which happened with Adam before anyone arrived.   
‘’Im alright Lisa, stop worrying so much okay’’ I told her softly as she pulled away and smiled at me.   
‘’Go on, you go rest up, I will sort everything else out here okay and I will let mom and dad know what happened’’ She told me and I smiled thankfully at her before I walked away and headed through the beaded curtain, hanging the apron up on the hook, I walked upstairs to the apartment before pulling my boots off and left them near the door before I headed down to my bedroom

Rubbing my chest lightly with the palm of my hand, I let a deep breath out and tried to replay the conversation with Adam over in my mind as I walked over and closed the blinds at my window before I turned back and pulled my shirt up over my head, letting it drop down on to the floor, I turned to grab a long sleeved top before my eyes were caught on my mirror and I slowly walked closer to it, a soft gasp leaving my lips as I looked at the hand print on my skin, a light blue with a small round mark in the middle of the palm, reaching up I lightly touched my fingertips to it before I traced the handprint and swallowed slightly.   
Confused, I pulled my top on and changed out of my jeans and in to a pair of lounge pants before hitting the lights off and climbed in to bed. Lying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling, my hand resting over the covered print and the other hooked under my head as I swallowed. I knew that I was dying, the pain I felt tore through me so bad that everything in my life didn’t seem worth it anymore, the coldness had started to creep up from my finger tips and toes as I felt his touch and heard his voice. I could still feel the slight darkness which I could feel trying to tug me under as I laid on the floor; his arms wrapped around me felt like the only warmth.

Swallowing slightly I tried to remember anything he had said to me, but I found myself loosing the small grip I had on the memories, but the heat remained against my chest as I thought before it left again and I knew that Adam was doing something as he held me and pressed his hand against my chest hard but what I didn’t know, it left me confused, I knew that I was dying and he had saved me, I knew that when I saw him next I had to find the answers. But I was scared, the hand mark on my chest showing what really happened, I wanted to talk to someone but I didn’t want to call my friends, I didn’t want them to think I was going crazy and thinking things up, I knew that they would just put it down to stress from the incident in the café, Adam was the only person I knew that I could talk to.

Turning over in my bed, I breathed out and pulled my covers up over my shoulder before I snuggled down and let my eyes close, willing myself to be able to sleep without any disturbance, I knew I wanted to go to school in the morning, I needed to go to school….I needed to find Adam and find out some answers which he owed me greatly. 

 

Waking up to my alarm had me hitting out at it with my hand before it came in to contact with the clock on my bedside table, stretching slightly, I winched as the wrap on my side pulled at my skin slightly. Pushing my covers back I climbed out of bed and headed out my bedroom towards the kitchen where my parents and Lisa was already sat, eating and talking.   
‘’Baby, how are you feeling this morning?’’ Mom asked as I smiled a little and ran my hand through my hair as I yawned.   
‘’Tired and a little sore from where I fell, but im alright mom, really’’ I told her as she stood and hugged me tightly, returning it I breathed in slightly, her motherly scent filling my nose as I hugged her back tightly before letting her go again with a soft smile.  
‘’You know, you don’t have to go to school today, I can always ring them and they will understand’’ she started to say and I shook my head slightly as I waked over to the cooker and picked a plate up from the side to dish myself some food up,   
‘’Im aright, I don’t want to take any time off for a small scratch’’ I told her before walking over to the table and sat down across from my father who was watching me.   
‘’Are you sure son, what happened last night was quite scary’’ He tried saying and I shook my head again before looking up at the three of them,  
‘’Im fine okay, I only fell and cut my side on a broken bottle, im not dead, im not dying, im still living and breathing and I want to go to school, I would be too bored being stuck at home here all day with nothing to do, I cant help out in the café as the cops are still going over it, I just want to go to school and see my friends and learn alright’’ I told them as they slowly nodded and returned to their conversations which had been held before I walked in, shaking my head slightly I looked down before I started to eat.

By the time I had finished eating and returned to my room to dress, Lisa had left for college and my parents were downstairs talking to the cops about the café, leaving me along in my room, stood topless in front of my mirror as I ran my fingertips over the hand print which was still there, a slight lump in my throat as I tried to breath out and stay calm a little. Hearing footsteps in the hall way, I quickly pulled my shirt on before my bedroom door opened and my dad walked in.  
‘’Do you want a lift to school today?’’ he asked and I smiled slightly before nodding towards him,  
‘’Yeah, that would be great thanks’’ I told him as I turned and walked over to my bed before sitting down, pulling my boots on, I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on before standing again and walked towards the door, grabbing my bag, I pulled it up over my shoulder before heading downstairs after my father and out the back towards his car.

 

‘’You’re staring again Tommy’’ Isaac whispered in to my ear at lunch time, the day had been busy and I could hear people whispering around me as I walked through the halls and sat in class, the only lesson I had with him today was the one after lunch.  
‘’I don’t care’’ I told him without taking my eyes off Adam as he sat across the lunch room, talking to another male, the same one who had been in the café with him last night. Adam’s hair was hanging slightly in his eyes today, the blue streaks standing out against the blackness of his hair before bringing his blue eyes out even more with the help of the eyeliner which he wore.  
‘’Tommy, are you okay?’’ Sophie asked and I looked away from him quickly and nodded to them before reaching for my drink as I settled back in to my seat again, my eyes returned to Adam, his lean body was dressed in a dark grey shirt, it looked like his queen one which he often had on.  
‘’Im fine, I just wish people stopped asking’’ I told them, Adam had his black jeans on which hugged his legs tightly, cupping around his ass almost perfectly and made his legs look even longer with his boots on, at the moment his faded leather jacket laid across the table beside him as he spoke out something, hands moving around in front of him, the nail polish glinting in the fake lights slightly above him, his lips pulling in to a slight smile before his eyes moved away and glanced towards me where they locked on mine, his smiling faulting slightly before he offered a small shy one.  
‘’When are you going to stop staring at him, its getting a little strange dude’’ Dave spoke out and I tore my eyes away from Adam to look towards him with an empty expression.   
‘’Why does it matter to you, your not the one watching him’’ His face dropped slightly as I spoke before he glanced towards the others who was sat at the table before I felt a soft hand on top of mine.  
‘’Tommy, why don’t you just go talk to him or something’’ Sophie tried again as I looked back towards Adam to see him looking at someone else.   
‘’I think I will’’ I muttered out as I pushed my chair back and stood, grabbing my bag I pulled it over my shoulder before I walked around the table.  
‘’Tommy…what is going on with you today?’’ I heard Isaac call out slightly before I made my way through the tables and crowds of people in the lunch room, stopping just short of Adam’s table, I watched as the other guy nudged him in the ribs and he turned to look at him before turning to look at me. Seeing him nod before standing, he whispered something to the guy and girl he was sat with before grabbing his things and moved towards me, turning I started to walk back through the room again and past my table where they were looking at me stunned slightly, passing by I knew Adam was still following me before I stepped out in to the empty hall way and kept walking.

‘’Tommy’’ Adam spoke out quietly as I turned a corner and dropped my bag down before I turned to face him.   
‘’I want…no…need answers Adam, what the hell happened last night?’’ I called out at him; I watched as he swallowed slightly and looked around a little before towards one of the classrooms next to us.   
‘’Please, not here…. I will tell you what you want to hear but not here, it needs to be somewhere private’’ He told me, a bubble of laughter quickly escaping my lips as I turned slightly and ran my hands through my hair as I breathed out deeply before cringing as my side tugged, moving my hand to it, I lent against the wall a little as I let a small breath out. ‘’Are you okay’’ Adam’s voice was low as I felt his hand move to my shoulder lightly as if he was afraid to touch me again, nodding slightly I moved and tilted my head back against the wall before I opened my eyes to look at him. His bright blue eyes full of concern before I reached up and pulled the collar of my top down far enough for a small part of his hand print to be on show to him.  
‘’I need to know what is happening around me Adam, it’s freaking me out’’ I told him quietly as his eyes moved away from my chest to look at me again and he nodded a little.   
‘’Come to mine after school and I will tell you’’ He told me quietly as his hand slowly moved from my shoulder, down my arm and to my wrist before he moved it and touched against my covered side where the cut was. ‘’Meet me by the gates and I will pick you up’’ He told me softly as I nodded and watched as he stepped backwards before turning and headed back around the corner again towards the lunch hall.

Through out the last lesson, I could feel Isaac watching me from where he sat as I tapped on the desk with my fingertips, my mind running over everything to which Adam could tell me when the school day ended and he explained what the hell was going on, part of me didn’t want to meet him to find out, I was scared that it would turn out to be something bad and that I would freak out so much but another part of me wanted to go, I wanted to go meet him to find out the truth to put my mind at ease slightly.

‘’Tommy are you with us this afternoon?’’ The teacher called out and I turned slightly from where I had been staring out the window to look towards him before nodding slightly,  
‘’Sorry sir, was just thinking about a few things’’ I told him as he frowned but nodded before he turned back to the class and carried on speaking about today’s subject. Trying to pay attention to his voice, I sat up a little more in my seat before I lent forward on the desk and let my eyes follow the teacher as he moved around the front of the room, pausing every so often to ask a question or to try and describe something which the author had wrote in more detail for us to understand.   
‘’So what if Shakespeare did copy the play from someone else and made it out that they were the one who stole it from him, what would you do?’’ the teacher asked as I sat back again and slowly raised my hand up in the air with a few others.  
‘’Tommy, what do you think?’’ He asked and I swallowed slightly,   
‘’Well for one, if he did steal it, he would try to change it around slightly, either add more words of his own or take some away, Shakespeare was known for his love plots with the twists here and there so what I would do would take his copy and the other persons and compare them together, their words and the type of paper which they wrote on.’’ I spoke out as he nodded. ‘’One of them would have to have some difference in some part of the written play, so you would just have to try and work it out from there because no doubt William Shakespeare would add a more deadly and murderous plot in to his which wouldn’t be in the other and if the other guy stole it from him, lines wouldn’t make sense if he removed that plot’’ I finished speaking as the teacher smiled.   
‘’That makes an excellent theory Tommy, Shakespeare did indeed have an eye for mixing the feeling of love and death together in nearly all his plays.’’ The teacher started to say again as he turned back to the glass and I sat back in my seat as I watched him, for once my mind slowly slipping away from Adam and all the questions I wanted to ask him.

 

By the time the time the bell, signaling the end of the day, I grabbed my books and bag before heading out of class and out in to the hallways.  
‘’Hey Tommy wait up’’ I turned slightly to see Isaac walking towards me, ‘’I know you are red up with being asked but are you okay?’’ He asked as he fell in to step beside me and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Im fine, just tired that’s all’’ I told him as he nodded slightly,   
‘’Have the cops found out who owned the gun?’’ He asked and I looked over before shaking my head,  
‘’Not yet, they have the two guys who started fighting but they got rid of the gun first’’ I told him as he nodded, heading to my locker, I pulled it open and pushed a couple of my books inside before closing it again.   
‘’Wow that sucks, but at least no one was hurt too badly, how did you cut your side on the bottle anyway?’’ Isaac asked me and I looked over at him as we walked out the doors and started across the school grounds. Looking away from him, I pulled my bag strap up over my shoulder more before running my hand through my hair as I glanced up towards the gates to see a sleek black car parked up, waiting. ‘’Tommy’’ I jumped slightly and looked back at Isaac, who was watching me worriedly.   
‘’Don’t worry, just fell on a broken bottle that’s all’’ I told him before I turned and started to walk towards the car,   
‘’Tommy, where are you going?’’ Isaac called out after me and I moved my hand up to wave him off slightly.   
‘’No where, don’t worry’’ I called out to him before met Adam’s eyes through the slightly open window, walking around the car to the passengers side, I pulled the door open before glancing towards Isaac to see him stood watching. Getting in to the car, I pushed my bag down between my feet as I pulled the door closed and turned to look at him Adam. ‘’I want answers’’ I told him as he nodded and started the car up,   
‘’I promise I will give them to you.’’ His voice was soft as he stared out the windscreen before pulling out of the space and started to drive away.


	4. I can’t hide from your sight when I feel you at night.

The whole drive to Adam’s was hell, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch him, to feel the warmth of his body close to mine again like the night I got shot. But I knew I wanted the answers of what happened and how he stopped me from dying when really I should be laying in a mortuary right now. Breathing out slightly, I shifted against the seatbelt, my hand gripping at my shirt slightly as I pulled it away from my chest and then let it go again as I pushed my hands down between my knees to stop them from wondering around.  
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam’s voice questioned and I turned to look over at him before away again,   
‘’Im fine’’ I lied to him, really my skin itched to be touch, to touch him.   
‘’Your lying’’ He spoke out quietly and I turned to stare at him.   
‘’Im not lying about anything Adam, I just want answers from you, I should be dead right now, laid up on some stone cold slab in a freezer somewhere, not sat in the front of your car loosing the last little grip on my mind.’’ I bit back and I watched as he swallowed slightly and leaned on to the door of the car, his hand against his jaw slightly, finger between his lips as he stared ahead at the road as he drove.

The rest of the car drive was silent before Adam pulled up in to the drive way of a large two story house, the front lawn large with a beautiful willow tree sat in the middle surrounded by Lilly white flowers. There was a small gravel path winding from the drive way to the front porch which was lined with small lights which no doubt looked amazing at night, on the porch sat a swing at the far end, away from the garage and front door, settled on the swing were a few pale blue cushions which matched the paint work of the house, light blue borders went around the windows and door, the slates painted a white. It was the perfect home for a perfect family and I was scared that if I stepped foot outside the car that I would taint Adam’s perfect image, I felt so far away from the small apartment above the café.  
‘’Tommy…’’ Adam’s voice pulled me from my thoughts and from the staring match I was having with his house, turning slowly to look at him, his blue eyes shone brightly before he reached over.  
‘’Don’t….don’t touch me, please’’ I whispered out to him, his fingers coming just short of my shoulder as he nodded and pulled it back to undo his seatbelt, the car engine already switched off. Watching him sigh to himself before getting out, his hands closing the door softly before he started to walk around, I slowly reached out and pushed the door open and stepped out in to the sunshine, my eyes darting up to see the same guy from the café and who had nudged Adam at lunch, walking out the house, first his eyes darting to me before to Adam quickly.   
‘’wait here’’ Adam whispered to me as he came closer and stood in front, his eyes watching me as I stared back at him, there was nothing in his eyes or on his face which I could read before I softly nodded and watched as he turned and walked over to where the guy was stood, pulling my bag over my shoulder, I held on to the strap as I turned and let my eyes wonder over the lawn again, the way the grass was neat and looked like it was hardly touched other than to be cut reminded me from when I was a child and we lived in a small house before moving to the apartment, I think I was about two, I could remember the way garden always looked massive to me like a giant laid out in the sun, it seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. Part of me missed it; I couldn’t remember what the house was like, just the garden, the smell of the grass when it had rained the night before…  
‘’Are you okay?’’ A voice asked and I jumped before turning to stare at Adam as he stood to the side of me, his eyes fill with worry as I nodded and turned back to face him, my hands gripping the strap of my bag a little tighter before he motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked in to the house, the other guy headed past, a jacket draped over his arm, keys in his hand as he nodded towards Adam and then looked over towards me with a small smile, soon he was walking out the door behind us, closing it tightly before I turned back to look at Adam who was already watching me.   
‘’Do you want a drink?’’ He asked as he fiddled with his keys,   
‘’Just answers’’ I told him, watching him nod, he glanced towards the kitchen to the left of us before towards the living room to the right as if he was trying to work out the best place.  
‘’Follow me’’ Adam spoke out before turning, pausing a little; I quickly followed him through the open planned hallway and towards the stairs at the end of the hall. The whole of the house which I could see was just as beautiful as the outside, decorated in light colors to keep it light and airy, flowers in vases were dotted around the place to give it the homey feel which I guess had to be down to his mother before I turned and paused as Adam stopped, ‘’the bathroom is just down there if you need it at any point’’ he told me as he pointed down to the end of the hall way, nodding slightly he watched me before he turned and walked in the other direction and towards a single doorway on the right where he turned the handle and pushed it open. ‘’Um…this is my room’’ He told me quietly before stepping aside for me.  
Walking in, my eyes danced around his room which was painted in a light red color; on his walls were different posters from musicals and bands and a few films which I had heard off, but never seen. Adams bedroom was sat on the corner of the house as two walls held large windows in them, one which was an alcove sat a bench seat which held red cushions and a few books and other pieces of paper which looked like they had been thrown on top of a throw before being pushed away. ‘’Make yourself at home’’ Adam told me from behind and I turned slightly to look over my shoulder as he closed the door and shrugged out of his jacket before walking over to where a large walk in wardrobe was to hang it up again. Turning back, I slowly walked towards where his desk was and pulled the chair out and around to sit in, my bag fallen to the floor beside my feet as I turned my eyes back to watch Adam as he walked towards his stereo and pressed play, the familiar sound of Queen coming out faintly before he crossed to his bed and sat down, his eyes coming up to meet mine.

Reaching up, I pulled the zip of my jacket down before sliding it off my arms and laid it over my bag on the floor as I breathed out a little and turned to look back at him. I could feel my body itch to be touched by Adam again and I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind as Adam blinked slightly and looked down with a deep sigh.  
‘’I want to know what happened…how you stopped me from dying like I should’ve, I could feel the coldness of death touching me but then you were there above me.’’ I whispered out softly as he nodded a little, ‘’Im confused Adam…fuck im more than confused, I know I should be dead not sat here talking to you like nothing had happened’’ I told him, his eyes coming back up to meet mine again.  
‘’There’s a lot which you wouldn’t understand Tommy, a lot which if it ever got out would cause trouble for us’’ Adam told me and I could feel my mind reeling again, confused even more. ‘’I know I should’ve just left when the shot went off, but I saw you laying there on the floor and I knew that I couldn’t let you die when I knew I could help you.’’ He spoke out again, hands tangling and playing with the cover on his bed,   
‘’I…I don’t understand’’ I admitted as I sat up a little in the chair. ‘’How did you save me when I know you had your hand against my chest the whole time, I didn’t feel it leave once’’ I told him and he nodded slightly before his eyes moved over towards me as my hand moved up to run over my shirt where I knew the hand print was still. ‘’And I want to know why I have this’’ I told him as my fingers curled around the collar of my shirt and I pulled it down far enough for him to see the print there, in contrast it was almost the same shade of blue as Adam’s eyes but I knew that it couldn’t be the same.  
‘’You have to promise me that you would never tell anyone Tommy’’ As he spoke, Adam stood and ran his hand over his arm slightly before walking towards the bench seat in the window where he sat down again.  
‘’I promise…I just want answers’’ I whispered out to him as he nodded.   
‘’Im…my family and I and Danni aren’t from here Tommy’’ He started before turning to look towards me,   
‘’So what, you’re not from the state, but wh-‘’ I started to say before Adam shook his head,   
‘’I don’t mean from this state, I mean from here’’ Adam said before moving his hand towards the window, ‘’We aren’t from here in general, we come from a place far away and have been here for a long time trying to live in between everyone else like you’’ He told me, eyes casting down to the floor before back up again.  
‘’I still don’t follow with what you mean Adam’’ I asked as I swallowed a little, my eyes following his movements as he walked closer to me and knelt down in front of me before his hand reached up and curled around my shit collar, fingertips brushing against my skin lightly as he pulled it down to uncover the handprint.  
‘’I left that make on you Tommy,’’ he said quietly, my heart racing against my skin as he moved a finger to trace over part of it, ‘’It’s there because I healed you’’ He whispered before moving his hand away as he stood and crossed back to his bed, my body already aching for his touch again as I stayed quiet. ‘’The place I am from, people would call me a healer once I found out about my abilities in the community, there no one would question it, but here on earth its different. If someone found out and then the wrong person knew, we would be taken away and no doubt be tested on until we grew weak or gave up.’’ Adam spoke out before pausing to let me take it all in, sitting back in the chair slightly, I frowned to myself as I tried to understand everything I had just been told.

‘’I’ve known for a while now that I could heal things, at first it just started with a small crack in the work surface in the kitchen, I was stood talking to my parents when I felt my hand heat up and I moved it away to see that the crack had gone but my handprint was still there…just like your chest’’ Adam continued and I looked up to see him staring at me as he spoke, ‘’We aren’t from this planet Tommy…we aren’t human’’ At his words, I couldn’t help but let a small laugh out and shake my head,  
‘’You’re just joking me, who put you up to this and how the hell do I get whatever paint you used to get this mark off my chest.’’ I asked him as I sat up again, ‘’Next you will be telling me that you are aliens’’ I laughed out before I looked up to see Adam’s face straight, no hint of a joke on it as we stared at each other.  
‘’Im not playing around with you Tommy’’ Adam told me before he walked back over to me and reached out, his hand curling around one of mine before he pulled me to my feet and towards his large bed. ‘’We are from another planet and we are alien’s, we all have different powers which no one really knows they have until they show up, mine was just by accident that day in the kitchen with my parents.’’ He told me as he looked down in to my eyes, ‘’When I healed you, I saw flashes of your past as a kid, a baseball game, a set of drums and others. I stopped you from dying Tommy because I couldn’t let myself live knowing that if I didn’t save you that your whole life would’ve been taken from you because of a stupid argument between two people’’ he whispered to me.  
‘’I don’t believe you’’ I whispered to him before I could stop myself, his eyes leaving mine as he looked down slightly and I realized that he still had hold of my hand before he looked back up,  
‘’Take your shirt off’’ he told me softly and I frowned, ‘’Please…just trust me Tommy’’ He whispered again before slowly letting my hand go, stepping backwards, I paused and stared at him before I started to take it off, winching slightly as I felt the tape of the gauze on my side, pull against my skin.  
‘’Now what’’ I asked him as I held my top in my hands before he took it from me and dropped it on to the floor, his fingers curling around my wrist before he pulled me gently over to his mirror where he stood behind me and raised his free hand up to cover over the handprint on my chest.  
‘’See, same size’’ he told me quietly before pulling me back to the bed again. ‘’Lay down’’ He whispered and I found myself kicking my shoes off before slowly pulling myself back until I laid back against his pillows and Adam moved to kneel on the bed beside me before he moved and straddled my waist.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ I asked quietly, my heart racing against my chest as I looked up at him,   
‘’Trust me Tommy’’ He whispered as his fingers moved to my side and started to carefully pull the medical tape of the gauze until the band aid was moved away to show the gash in my side which I done to cover the blood and the ketchup on the floor. 

Breathing out deeply as he leaned over and placed it in to the bin, I watched the way his muscles moved under his shirt before he moved back again, his eyes locking with mine as he smiled faintly towards me.   
‘’How are you?’’ Adam asked me quietly and I shrugged a little and looked down at my chest,   
‘’Still breathing’’ I told him with a slight loped side grin before I let it fall away.   
Slowly I watched as his eyes fell down over my chest, his fingertips reaching up to touch against the small circle mark which was on my skin where the shot had hit me. Trying to calm my breathing slightly, I moved an arm up behind my head, my movement causing him to quickly look up at me again.   
‘’It will disappear soon’’ He told me and I frowned slightly,   
‘’what will?’’ I asked before I felt his fingers move over my chest lightly, the movement tickling and making me feel like my skin was on fire.   
‘’The handprint, they always fade after a while’’ He told me and I nodded softly to him, my words being trapped on the tip of my tongue as his fingertips slowly slipped down the front of my chest before trailing across my stomach to where the cut was settled on my side, watching as he lightly placed his palm over it, I kept my eyes on his hand, the way it looked against my skin, just a little darker in color and the warmth felt nice. ‘’Tommy’’ Turning to look back at Adam as he spoke, his eyes searched over my face before he breathed out a little, ‘’You have to remember to look at me’’ he told me and I nodded slightly as he shifted and pressed his other hand down on the bed beside my shoulder as he leaned over me slightly, his eyes on mine as the hand on my side moved slightly and he quickly looked down before turning back to look at me again as his hand started to feel a little warmer against my side, his blue eyes bright as I stared up at them.

Slowly, I could see a change in his eyes as they glassed over slightly, his breath catching in his throat before he closed them and looked away from me, his hand fallen away from my side as he breathed out and I let myself slowly reach out to touch his hand which had fallen away from my side, my fingers tips brushing against his skin lightly as he flickered his eyes open to look back at me.   
‘’Do you believe me now?’’ Adam whispered to me and I found myself scared to look down, instead I slowly moved my hand away from his and lightly pressed my fingertips against my side and trailed them up, not feeling any rough skin or graze, I breathed out slightly and slowly nodded to him.  
‘’Im sorry’’ I whispered to him as his hand found the one on my side, his fingers moving between mine before he pulled it away and softly laid it on his bed.  
‘’Don’t be, you were scared’’ Adam told me quietly as his eyes moved over my face slowly, ‘’everyone gets scared sometimes, it’s a part of life we all have to go through and you’re no different Tommy’’ Adam told me quietly as I let my eyes fall away from his face and looked out across his room to where there was a door I hadn’t noticed before.   
‘’Are you scared of anything?’’ I asked him before turning to look back up at him as he nodded to me.   
‘’There’s a lot of things which im scared of, but I have to go through each day facing my fears and beating them, you should do the same Tommy, don’t let them control your life’’ He whispered back to me, and I nodded slowly knowing that he was right. ‘’You don’t have to fight them alone either’’ Adam whispered, his body a little lower to mine as I moved my arm out from under my head and slowly reached up to touch my fingertips along his jaw, his skin soft under my touch before he ducked down slightly, pausing his lips inches from mine before he closed the gap and touched his against mine lightly in a soft kiss.

 

I didn’t know why I done it, the way he was just laid out under me on the bed fulfilled so many of my dreams I had, had of him in the past. He was beautiful and so damaged inside that I wanted to make everything better for him and I knew that I shouldn’t have healed his side but I had to do something for him to believe the answers I had given him. But kissing him of all the things I shouldn’t have done, that was the main big one I had told myself, not to get attached to someone ever.   
His lips were soft under mine as we kissed, his skin warm against mine before I felt him move slightly and then his hands against my chest, pushing me away slightly. Breathing out I looked down at him to see his eyes wide and full of fear before he scrambled out from under me and quickly got up, his top in hand before he pulled it on quickly and moved towards his shoes and jacket.  
‘’Tommy…’’I started as I stood up from my bed and moved towards him just to stop again as he spun around to face me and then step back again, a slight shake to his head as he finished pulling his jacket on. I could see the fear in his eyes as he grabbed his bag and turned. watching him run out my room, his footsteps echoing down the hallway before they faded down the stairs, the slam of the front door telling me that he had left had me falling back on to the bed as I stared up at the ceiling. 

I knew that Tommy was scared of getting hurt, the memory I had seen as I healed him made me want to break down and just hold him to me tightly, seeing him so badly beating and bruised hurt me like hell and I knew it was because he had been led in to a false sense of security by the guy, leading him in to a trap just to be beating up for being who he was.

I wanted to go after him, chase him down the street if I had too, but I knew that it was for the best that I left him alone to understand everything I had told him, I was scared that I had freaked him out too much and the chance of getting to know him had broken down even smaller now. Standing up from my bed again, I walked across the room to my stereo and lightly reached out to the volume before turning it up slightly more, Freddy Mercury’s voice rising with each twist before I returned to my bed and laid back down on it.   
‘’Get that ass out of that bed and sort yourself out babe, we are going out’’ Danni’s voice appeared from nowhere, jumping, I turned to look towards my bedroom door before laughing slightly which was short lived as she ran over and jumped on me. ‘’Spill boy, you look like I just ran your family dg over’’ She told me and I grinned slightly.   
‘’We’ve never had a dog.’’  
‘’Well whatever, now spill darling.’’  
Sighing slightly, I shrugged a little, ‘’I’ve might of just ruined the only chance of getting closer to the guy I like’’ I told her and she frowned before moving to lay on the bed next to me.   
‘’And how did you do that Adam, you hardly ever speak to Tommy’’ She spoke, knowing me to well.   
‘’I…I might of kissed him and then he freaked out and ran’’ I told her quietly before her hand slapped down on my arm and she stared at me.   
‘’you kissed Tommy Ratliff…when and where?’’ She asked as I returned my eyes to the ceiling.   
‘’About 15 minutes ago and here, he wanted answers from the other night and I couldn’t tell him no’’ I told her as she sighed,   
‘’so he knows about us?’’ She asked and I nodded slightly and looked away, in the same instant I felt myself get pushed off the bed and on to the floor.  
‘’What was that for?’’ I asked as I sat up, rubbing at my arm as I turned to stare at her as she shrugged,  
‘’Told you to get up, we are going out’’ She grinned out and I shook my head slightly, liking how Danni always knew when to change the subject away from something else.

 

‘’What are we doing here Danni?’’ I asked her as she stopped the car outside the café which Tommy’s parents owned, a innocent look on her face as she shrugged and started to get out,   
‘’They have great coffee’’ she told me simply before the car door closed and I watched her walk in to the café, shaking my head slightly I got out and shut the door behind me before heading towards the door of the café.  
Pushing the door open, I was greeted with a loud crash and I turned to look towards the counter where Tommy was stood, his hand running through his hair as he looked towards the curtain leading out the back before he knelt down to pick up what he had dropped.  
‘’For god sake Tommy, where is your mind today?’’ His mother called out as she walked through and looked at him, heading over to the table where Danni was already sat and slipped in to the booth.   
‘’Seeming as your not here with me, you can go get the drinks’’ Danni told me and I looked over at her before nodding and got up to join the small line in the queue.   
‘’Hi, how can I help today’’ The girl asked and I looked away from the boards and turned to look at her with a smile,   
‘’Hey, could I get a coffee and a tea please’’ I told her before she smiled and started to move around, quickly I found myself glancing around the café again before back to where Tommy was still knelt until he picked everything up and moved to the back to put it in the bin as the girl walked over to him and whispered something which caused him to shake his head.   
‘’Here’’ I turned slightly and looked at Danni as she held some money out and I smiled at her,  
‘’Thanks’’ I told her as I took it, watching her walk away again, I turned back and let my fingertips tap on top of the counter slightly.  
‘’Fuck’’ I heard a mutter and then another crash, looking back towards Tommy, I watched as he leaned on one of the sideboards, head pointed down as his hair covered his face before he jumped as his mother walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.   
‘’Go upstairs Tommy, you shouldn’t be working yet’’ She told him before the other girl walked over with the drinks.   
‘’$5.49 please’’ The girl spoke out and I handed the money over before picking the drinks up.   
‘’Keep the change’’ I told her before she smiled brightly at me.   
‘’Thanks’’ I nodded towards her before I turned and headed back towards the table.

‘’You need to talk to him Adam’’ Danni spoke out quietly as I looked away to her as Tommy disappeared through the curtain.   
‘’Why, he freaked out the last time I tried to talk to him’’ I told her before she sighed and shook her head.   
‘’No, he freaked out because you kissed him Adam, are you even sure that he’s gay?’’ She asked quietly and I breathed out before nodding.   
‘’I know for sure’’ I told her as I stared down in to my tea.   
‘’And how do you know that?’’ She asked before I breathed out and looked up at her.   
‘’I saw’’  
‘’you kissed a guy with a boyfriend?’’ She asked and I shook my head quickly,   
‘’No…I saw when I…when I saved him…memories or something, he was upset and told his sister and then today…’’ I trailed off quietly as I looked back down at my drink.   
‘’How do you mean then today?’’ she asked.   
‘’When I tried to explain, he wouldn’t believe me, I had to show him so I…I healed the cut on his side, when I done it I got a memory of his again but this time he had been beaten up badly and called so many names because being gay’’ I whispered to her as she breathed out. At the same time the beaded curtain moved again and I moved my eyes up to see Tommy walk back out with his laptop tucked under his arm before he moved towards a table and sat down. His face dropping slightly before he moved his hand down to touch the table top before rubbing against his chest before he looked around quickly and moved to place his laptop on top of it.   
Watching as he pushed his headphones in before the same girl who served me walked over to him and sat down before pushing a tall cup in front of him before getting up again. A soft smile forming over his lips before it fell quickly again and he went back to his laptop and opened it up.   
‘’Talk to him Adam’’ Danni told me again before standing up, ‘’I’ll wait in the car for you to finish up’’ She told me before she walked away and I pushed my cup away.   
Running my hands through my hair, I rested my elbows on the table and breathed out deeply, my eyes closed as I tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Rubbing my hands over my face, I opened my eyes again to meet brown ones I swallowed a little before I looked down and finished my tea off, getting up I grabbed my jacket and glanced back towards Tommy to see him frowning at his screen, turning again I headed out the café and towards Danni’s car.

 

‘’Baby get some sleep’’ Mom’s voice spoke out from the doorway as I looked up and over towards her,  
‘’I will in a minute, I have to finish this off’’ I told her, the sigh leaving her lips before she walked in and sat down on the side of my bed,   
‘’Tommy, get some sleep baby, everything is stressful for you and today showed that when you couldn’t concentrate in the café, you’ve never dropped anything in the café before’’ She told me, her fingers running through my hair slowly and soothingly.  
‘’Im fine okay, I need to finish this project before tomorrow’’ I told her as I saved my work and turned to look at her. ‘’I promise mom im okay, if I wasn’t, I would tell you’’ I told her as I pulled my sleeves down over my hands and closed my laptop.   
‘’I know Tommy, but im just worried that your keeping it all bottled up again after the time before’’ She told me and I sighed slightly before I smiled at her softly, moving my laptop off the bed and on to my side table, I leant over and hugged her softly,   
‘’Im fine mom, I promise’’ I told her before I pulled back and pressed a kiss to her cheek. ‘’Goodnight mom’’ I told her as she smiled and kissed my forehead before she stood up and pulled my blankets up around me as I laid back again.

 

Sitting up quickly, I breathed out as my eyes moved around my darkened room, the only light coming from a small lamp on my desk. Shaking my head clear, I ran my fingers through my hair before I laid back again, turning my head towards my window, I pushed my covers off me and climbed out of bed before walking over and opened my window up, climbing out on to the small metal fire escape which was changed in to a balcony for my room, I pulled the sleeves of my top further down over my hands again as I moved and sat down in one of the chairs, my eyes trained on the sky as I watched the stars.   
I couldn’t get the image of Adam kissing me out my mind, the way I freaked out because of it and ran, I knew that it was a stupid mistake to do but it reminded me of the beating I had got by the guy I let myself get led on by. Breathing out deeply, I watched as my breath gathered on the cold air in front of me before a slight crash ran out and I moved to my feet again and looked over the railings.  
‘’Frank, go home your drunk’’ I called out to the guy before he turned to look up,   
‘’Tommy boy…my what are you doing awake’’ He called back and I couldn’t help but chuckle softly,   
‘’couldn’t sleep, but you should be getting home before you fall asleep in the way again, you remember what happened last time’’ I told him and watched as he nodded to himself before waving up at me and then walking away. Shaking my head slightly I sat back down again and curled my knees up against my chest in the chair as I rested my head back against the back and stared up at the sky again as I wondered what the hell was really going on, did I truly believe Adam although he had shown me that he could heal but it still scared me a lot, I liked Adam a lot and I knew that whether or not he was an alien or human, I still wanted to be near him. 

‘’Adam, you know since that day we talked at the café, you haven’t been able to take your eyes off him’’ Danni whispered to me one lunch time a few days later and I turned to look at her with a soft sigh.  
‘’I know, but he looks like hell, like he hasn’t slept at all, im worry about him Danni, what if its because of me that he looks like that?’’ I asked her and she laid a gentle hand on my arm.   
‘’Im sure it’s because of other things, has he been back to work a full shift in the café yet?’’ She asked and I looked at her, ‘’I know that you have been going there often’’ she told me and I sighed.   
‘’No he hasn’t, not full shifts, any time that there’s a large bang or something he jumps and drops what ever he has in his hands or he just goes and sits on the stairs out the back’’ I told her quietly as a few people walked past us in the lunch room.  
‘’I think he’s still shaken up from what happened, he got shot Adam, that’s not something he’s going to forget any time soon and if you think about it, he has no one to talk to about it without them thinking he’s crazy. People only think he cut his side, we are the only ones who knows the truth’’ she whispered to me and I nodded slightly with a sigh.

‘’Will you just leave me alone, there is nothing wrong with me okay’’ A raised voice came out from the other side of the room, causing a few people to look up and towards a table as a chair was pushed back and Tommy stood up.   
‘’Tommy please…we didn’t mean it like that’’ One of his friends spoke out before he shook his head,   
‘’Just forget it okay, im fed up with you lot trying to get me to talk to you when I have nothing to talk about.’’ Tommy yelled out at them again before his bag pulled up over his shoulders and he walked away from them.   
‘’’Go after him babe, you never know he might talk to you’’ Danni whispered to me and I slowly pulled my eyes away before looking at her, nodding slightly, I quickly grabbed my bag and jacket before walking out the lunch room and in the same direction as Tommy.  
‘’Leave me alone Isaac’’ Tommy called out as I finally rounded the corner and started towards him, his hands at his locker spinning in the code in before he groaned and hit his hand against the metal.  
‘’He’s still in the lunch room’’ I told Tommy in a soft voice, his head turning to look down at me before he breathed out slightly and turned so his back was against the lockers as he slipped down until he was resting on the floor. Walking towards him slowly, I dropped my things down on the floor and moved to sit down beside him, still plenty of space between us for him to feel comfortable.   
‘’What do you want Adam?’’ He asked quietly and I shrugged a little as I looked down at my painted fingernails, the chips starting to show on the edges,  
‘’I don’t really know, I just came after you without thinking about it’’ I told him honestly, ‘’Im not going to ask if your okay or not because I know everyone keeps asking and I know that its driving you crazy because of it and I think everyone kinder heard your little outburst back there in the lunch room, so I guess I do-‘’ I looked up as I felt Tommy’s stare, his brown eyes holding a slight shine to them as he smiled. ‘’What’s wrong?’’ I asked him and he laughed softly before he shook his head and turned away to look down at his lap as he moved his hands between his knees and brought them up.  
‘’Nothing’s wrong and you said that you wasn’t going to ask if I was okay or not, which you just did’’ He told me, ‘’and plus you were just rambling, it was kinder cute’’ He told me and I looked up at him before away again with a slight smile.   
‘’Sorry’’ I told him quietly.   
‘’Don’t be, its not your fault Im not sleeping’’ He told me and I frowned to myself slightly before I felt his elbow knock in to mine, ‘’Adam, relax I just said that its not your fault’’ He told me as I looked up at him, his blonde hair falling over his eyes slightly as he smiled at me.  
‘’So what is keeping you awake?’’ I asked softly before he shrugged and turned away again.   
‘’It’s nothing really, just cant fall asleep and my old sleeping aids don’t work’’ Tommy spoke out as he stared down at his knees, nodding slightly I reached up and let my fingertips trace along his jaw before I rested my hand on the back of his neck and softly rubbed the skin there, his eyes closing as I felt him lean in to my touch slightly.   
‘’Why not try and get some new ones or try something else?’’ I asked and he turned to look at me slightly before he shrugged.   
‘’Don’t want mom to find out I can’t sleep again and there’s nothing else I know off’’ He told me, his voice filled with warmth as if he was relaxed.   
‘’My mom used to make me warm milk when I was younger and couldn’t sleep’’ I told him softly and I noticed the corner of his lips curl up slightly,  
‘’So the alien drinks milk as a kid’’ He mumbled out softly before turned to look up at me, ‘’Sorry, I didn’t mean that’’ He appoglised and I smiled at him,  
‘’It’s fine, I’ve been on this planet most of my life anyway so its what I mainly know’’ I told him quietly as he nodded. Stroking my thumb across the side of his neck again, I felt him shiver slightly under my touch before he swallowed and let his eyes close again.   
‘’You know…that’s kinder nice’’ he told me and I couldn’t help but smile at him, he looked so small curled up on himself like he was, head resting lightly on a knee as he breathed out.   
‘’I’ve been told I had healing hands’’ I joked out to him lightly, his lips curling in to a smile as he opened his eyes to look at me before they moved past and he suddenly sat up, knocking my hand away as I turned to look down the hall towards Danni. ‘’Don’t worry, she was there when it happened’’ I told him quietly, his eyes flicking over to me before back again before he nodded.   
‘’Im going to take the rest of the day off and go home, try and sleep…thanks I guess…for you know, not asking how I was’’ He told me as he started to get up and I followed suit.  
‘’Well in a way I did’’ I told him with a warm smile which he returned before shrugging.   
‘’Well yeah, but you didn’t mean you, plus you were rambling so it’s kinder alright’’ He told me and I nodded before I watched as he walked down the hall and past Danni who started to walk towards me.   
‘’So what was that all about?’’ She asked as I picked my jacket and back up, a small shrug rolling off my shoulders as she smiled.   
‘’I mainly rambled, but he was smiling, found out that he cant sleep but he never told me why…he called me cute…’’ I trailed off suddenly as I remembered and turned to look down the hallway in which he walked. ‘’he called me cute.’’ I muttered again before Danni slapped my arm playfully,   
‘’See maybe he does like you after all’’ she spoke out and I shook my head slightly with a grin before I linked my arm through hers.   
‘’Im coming over to do homework with you after school by the way’’ Danni told me before she parted with a kiss to my cheek and headed the other way down the hall once we reached the end.   
‘’I’ll be parked n the normal place’’ I called out after her.

 

‘’You guys actually better be doing your homework and not gossiping about the latest trends’’ My mom spoke out from the door way and we both turned to look at her with a grin.   
‘’We’ve done most of it mom’’ I told her as I picked one of my work books up to show her, ‘’Just taken a break’’  
‘’Mhmm, I see’’ She grinned out as she walked over and kissed the top of my head and then Danni’s, ‘’just make sure you get it all finished and nothing gets handed in late’’ she warned us,  
‘’We will do mom’’ Danni told her with a smile which had my mom smiling back before she walked out my room again and her footsteps moved down the stairs.  
‘’So what do you really think is keeping Tommy awake?’’ Danni asked as she went back to what we were talking about and I shrugged a little before rolling over on to my back.   
‘’I don’t know, he say’s it isn’t because of me but I feel like it is, I don’t know why but it’s like im the reason why he’s loosing sleep’’ I told her and she laughed softly.  
‘’Do you know how crazy that sounds Adam?’’ She asked and I huffed slightly as I rolled back over again.   
‘’Then what else is it’’ I asked and she shrugged,   
‘’I don’t know baby, but im sure he will tell you in his own time if he wants too okay’’ She told me as I nodded and looked down at our homework which we still had to do before I groaned slightly. ‘’Look, lets do the rest tomorrow okay, just get some rest of your own Adam and stop worrying so much’’ Danni told me as she packed her things up and stood.  
‘’You’re right, I’ll see you tomorrow darling.’’ I told her before kissing her cheek again. Laying back on my bed again as I heard her leave, I yawned and stretched a little before I got up and walked over to my stereo where I started to go through my dvd’s which was lined up above it on the shelf and grabbed Velvet Goldmine. Putting it in to the disk player, I headed downstairs and grabbed a few things from the fridge before I walked along to the living room. ‘’Im going to head to bed early’’ I told my parents who nodded and both said goodnight.

Heading back up, I pushed my door closed with my foot and walked back over to my bed after turning my light out. Laying out on top, I stretched out slightly glad that I had changed in to a pair of baggy sweat pants and a loose fitting vest top before hand, pressing play on the film, I started to settle down again before there was a knocking on my window and I frowned and looked over at it before back to the film again when it appeared again on the door of the balcony, pausing the film, I pushed myself up and walked over and pulled it open to see Tommy stood there, a hood up over his hair, legs coated in a pair of jeans, eyes slightly red as if he had been crying. Pulling him in to my room, I closed the door behind him again before I pulled him in to my arms and hugged him tightly as he leaned in to my chest.   
‘’What’s wrong Tommy?’’ I asked softly as I reached a hand up and pushed his hood off his head,   
‘’Just…I couldn’t sleep and I didn’t want to be alone’’ He told me as I nodded.   
‘’So you walked all the way to here?’’ I asked, knowing that it was quite a way before he nodded,   
‘’Normally I would’ve gone to Isaac’s or Dave’s, but after the fight at lunch I don’t want to see them at the moment and you were the only one I could think off’’ He whispered out as he turned to look up at me before to the floor again.   
‘’It’s fine, im glad you came here’’ I told him as I moved a hand down to his lower back and gently guided him towards my bed. ‘’I know that your safe then’’ I whispered as he sat down and rubbed at his eyes again.   
‘’This is stupid’’ He muttered out, ‘’I just want to sleep but I can’t, every time I close my god damn eyes I...it…never mind’’ He muttered and I shook my head slightly as I looked at him.   
‘’Come on Tommy, you can tell me.’’ I told him gently.   
‘’I can’t sleep because every time I close my eyes, the night I got shot comes back and all I can feel is your touch’’ He whispered, eyes trained on the floor as he breathed out slightly. ‘’I just want to sleep.’’

Nodding slightly I stood up again and walked over to my wardrobe before pulling out a spare pair of sweat pants and a top before I walked back over to him and held them out, ‘’Get changed, my bathroom is just through there’’ I told him and he looked up at me before to where I pointed.  
‘’Why?’’ He asked and I smiled softly as I moved closer and knelt in front of him.   
‘’Because I want you to get some sleep, and I will try everything’’ I told him before he looked down at the clothes in my hand and slowly took them from me before he headed in to the bathroom. Pulling my bed covers back; I climbed in to it again and pulled them over me before leaving the other side empty. 

Hearing Tommy walk back in, I turned my head slightly to look over at him as he rubbed his arm, ‘’Come ere’ ‘’ I told him softly before I sat up and pulled the covers back more again for him to get in which he slowly did after hesitation a little, laying back again, I moved my arm up and stared at Tommy until he moved closer and curled in to my side slightly, his head resting against my chest as I rested my hand on his side.  
‘’What are you watching?’’ He asked quietly and I looked down at him before I looked back up to the screen, my fingers lightly brushing over his side before I moved them up to trail across the back of his neck again.  
‘’Velvet Goldmine, it’s one of my favorite films’’ I told him as he nodded slightly and moved, his body moving closer again to rest against the whole of mine as his arm slowly crept out across my stomach.  
‘’I’ve never heard of it’’ He admitted and I chuckled softly.   
‘’I think you would enjoy it’’ I told him.

After a while, I glanced down to look at Tommy to see that his eyes was closed and that his breathing had evened out slightly, smiling to myself, I ran my fingers through his hair softly before I lent down and kissed the top of his head.  
‘’Goodnight Tommy’’ I whispered to him softly before I turned the film off and the lamp off beside my bed, my bedroom filling out to darkness as I carefully laid down with him against me still.


	5. I died just a little, and I feel it now You're the one I need

‘’Tommy where have you been all night’’ I jumped slightly as I tuned to see Lisa sat on the chair at the end of the balcony, a blanket over her lap as I jumped down from the stairs.  
‘’I couldn’t sleep…so I want for a walk’’ I shrugged out and pulled my jacket closer to me.  
‘’Tommy I know you are lying to me’’ She told me as she stood and walked over, her hands resting on my shoulders as she looked at me, ‘’You know mom would freak out if she knew that your not sleeping again’’ She told me and I sighed before shrugging.  
‘’I haven’t been able to sleep for a few nights, I guess Im still kinder shaken up from the shooting’’ I told her, her face softening slightly as she nodded.  
‘’And what else…there’s still something on your mind’’ She spoke to me and I rolled my eyes slightly before moving out her hold and headed towards my window. ‘’Oh Tommy…there’s a boy isn’t there’’ she laughed out quietly.  
‘’What…no’’ I quickly told her as I turned to face Lisa and she smirked,  
‘’You lie…you replied too fast’’ She grinned out and I shook my head slightly before climbing in to my room and started to take my hoody off before I paused with my top, knowing that the mark was still there before I kicked my shoes off again.  
‘’So what if there is’’ I told her,  
‘’so is it his place you went too?’’ She asked and I sighed before sitting down on my bed  
‘’Fine…I couldn’t sleep so I walked half way across town to his place because I didn’t want to be alone, I didn’t go to Isaac’s or Dave’s because we had a fight and I just didn’t want to be around them okay Lisa, the main thing is, I got some sleep and nothing else happened okay’’ I told her slightly frustrated. ‘’I didn’t mean to fall asleep and when I woke up I noticed the time so I left and boom you know the rest of the story’’ I told her as I stood again and walked towards my bedroom door.  
‘’Tommy, I didn’t mean to upset you okay, I was worried’’ Lisa’s voice was low and I turned slightly to look towards her before I walked over and hugged her.  
‘’No im sorry Lisa, I shouldn’t of snapped, you’re my sister and was just trying to look out for me’’ I told her as I pulled away and she nodded with a smile before running her fingers through my hair.  
‘’Whatever, go shower and try to act like you have been here all night because mom will still freak if she found out and plus you have school’’ She grinned before kissing my forehead as I nodded.

Shower and changed, I sat on my bed with my laptop as a soft knock echoed through my room and I looked up towards my door to see my mother stood there.  
‘’You’re up early’’ She spoke out softly before she crossed over and sat behind me, her hand running through my hair again as I shrugged and saved my work before turning to look at her.  
‘’I woke up early so I just thought I would get myself showered and sorted and do some more work’’ I told her as she smiled and raised an eyebrow,  
‘’Uh-huh’’ She hummed out as she tucked my hair behind my ear again, ‘’Im going to get breakfast sorted’’ she told me as I nodded, watching her walk away, I breathed out deeply.  
‘’Mom’’ I called out softly as I chewed my lower lip slightly,  
‘’Yeah baby’’ I breathed out slightly and turned to look at her, nerves filling my stomach.  
‘’When you and dad…you know met…how’d you knew…’’ I trailed of slightly and dropped my eyes away from again as I fumbled around with my sleeves.  
‘’Know what Tommy?’’ She asked as she walked over and sat down beside me again.  
‘’That you wanted to be together?’’ I asked and she smiled before looking at me softly.  
‘’I just knew I guess’’ She told me, ‘’It was your father’s smile which always kept me looking at him and wondering’’ She told me and I nodded. ‘’What’s got you asking anyway darling?’’ her fingertips ran through my hair again, brushing over the back of my neck as I looked down again, the feeling reminding me of Adam’s touch in the hallway.  
‘’No reason, Just wanted to know’’ I lied to her as I turned and offered a soft smile which she returned before kissing the top of my head.  
‘’If you say so, im going to sort breakfast’’ She told me and I nodded with a smile,  
‘’Alright then’’ I grinned out to her before she stood and left my room.

‘’Tommy’’ Closing my locker, I turned to see a girl walking towards me and I frowned slightly,  
‘’Uh...yeah’’ I muttered out as I pulled my bag up over my shoulder more and she smiled.  
‘’It’s Danni…Adam’s friend’’ She told me and I nodded slightly, feeling a little more relaxed near her now. ‘’Anyway I was wondering…tonight are you doing anything?’’ She asked and I frowned slightly as I looked at her.  
‘’What do you mean,’’ I asked her and she smiled before biting her lip a little,  
‘’Well I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight…I don’t know maybe for a date or something’’ She shrugged and I breathed out slightly before looking around the hall and then back to her.  
‘’I…uh…umm…kinder cant’’ I stuttered out, a sight blush forming over my cheeks as I took a small step back, a smile on her face. ‘’I…I don’t really date girls’’ I blushed out.  
‘’Oh good, you aren’t trying to hide that your gay’’ She beamed out before walking away, staring after her I swallowed a little, trying to work out what had just happened.

 

Breathing out slightly, I glanced around the lunch room before I felt Neil nudge me in the ribs and I turned to look at him, ‘’Do you really think that it was a good idea to tell him’’ He whispered and I glanced across to where Tommy was sat with his friends, his arms folded on the table with his head down…’’Adam.’’  
‘’What…oh, I know Tommy won’t tell anyone’’ I told him as he sighed,  
‘’I hope not, because if this got out…’’  
‘’I know Neil…I know’’ I sighed and looked at him, I knew that he was right, that telling Tommy about who we really were could get us in to a lot of trouble and everything would end up badly, but I wanted him to trust me at the same time, to get closer enough to get to know him for the person he truly was. Our lives also relied on him now and I felt kinder scared but I knew that things would get better and that it would all turn out okay.  
‘’Adam, you’re spacing again’’ Neil whispered to me, shaking my thoughts away, I breathed out slightly and looked at him.  ‘’Just go,’’ He muttered out and I nodded a little before I stood and grabbed my bag.

Waking across the lunch room slowly, I breathed out a little before I paused near their table, a few eyes turning to look at me before they whispered and turned to look at Tommy who was still laid on the table top, watching as one of the girls leaned closer and gently shake his shoulder before he moved and she whispered  something to him before he moved and sat up, rubbing his eyes before he turned to look at me, seeing him nod slightly I turned and started to walk away before I heard his footsteps, heading out in to the courtyard I paused slightly before Tommy fell in to step beside me and I glanced over to see him staring at the floor.  
‘’You left’’ I spoke out quietly before he glanced up and nodded,  
‘’I know…Sorry’’ he told me quietly, his eyes moving back to the ground again, ‘’I kinder woke up and saw the time, and I had to get home, I kinder left your clothes in the bathroom’’ Tommy told me and I nodded with a soft smile,  
‘’I know, I found them’’ I told him, letting the silence grow between us again, I looked up to see that we had reached the grassy area and moved to sit under the large tree as Tommy sat beside me.  
‘’Im sorry I fell asleep on you’’, Looking over at him, I couldn’t help but smile,  
‘’I don’t mind, im just glad you managed to get some sleep’’ I told him, a soft laugh leaving his lips.  
‘’But I missed out on your movie’’ Tommy grinned out and I shook my head slightly with a smile,  
‘’Im sure there’s other times where I could always watch it, I mean I don’t sleep a lot’’ He spoke out quietly and I nodded slightly as I looked around and then turned to look back at him,  
‘’Or you could always come over sometime when you want to be alone’’ I told him quietly as Tommy turned and looked at me, his eyes searching but a soft smile pulled over his lips,  
‘’But wouldn’t that defeat the point of being alone?’’ He asked and I breathed out slightly and nodded,  
‘’I guess it does’’ I chuckled before I turned and lent back against the tree, my legs stretched out in front of me before I felt Tommy move slightly, his arm brushing against mine before I turned to look at him again, a light blush on his cheeks as I smiled and reached up, my finger brushing over his cheek gently before he turned to look at me, a small smile on his lips before I dropped my hand away.

‘’Uh…I kinder wanted to talk to you about the other day’’ I told him softly and looked up as he turned to face me confused slightly.  
‘’How do you mean’’ He asked and I breathed out lightly.  
‘’When you wanted answers’’ I told him softly and I watched as he nodded slightly and turned away to look at the grass again.  
‘’What part…the bit where you told me that you came from some far of planet, probably not even in this solar system or the part where you kissed me.’’ He whispered out to me and I looked around slightly and looked down again.  
‘’Both really’’ I admitted to him before I turned to look up at him, his eyes on his hands before I moved and brushed my fingertips through his hair, his brown eyes turning to look at me before I offered a soft smile.  
‘’Can I lean in to you while you do it so you can do that hand thing again on my neck?’’ Tommy asked and I let a laugh out before I nodded and watched as he smiled and started to move both of our bags before moving closer and leaned in to my, my arm wrapping around his body slightly and fingers softly starting to rub in to his neck.  
‘’So…um the whole not being from this planet thing…’’ I started as I glanced about and then down at Tommy again as he brought his knees up slightly and rested them against my legs. ‘’You haven’t told anyone have you’’ I asked quietly as I let my fingers rub along the back of his neck lightly like I did when we were sat in the hallway.  
‘’Adam you have my trust, as strange and wacky as it sounds Im not going to tell anyone.’’ I heard him whisper to me and I smiled softly.  
‘’I know, it’s just…no one knows about us and if that changed, it could mean really bad things and we cant risk that, I risked so much to save you Tommy and then by telling you what we are’’   
‘’What do you mean by we…’’ He asked as he turned slightly to look at me,  
‘’Danni, my brother and family are too’’ I told him quietly as he nodded and moved back against me again, my fingers slowly sliding further along his neck before I trailed them up to his hair slightly.  
‘’You don’t have to worry about me telling anyone’’ He whispered again and I breathed out with a smile,  
‘’that’s nice to hear and I guess you want an actual reason behind the kiss’’ I told him quietly before he stiffened slightly and moved away a little, my hand falling away from his neck again as he turned to sit cross leggered in front of me.  
‘’Yeah kinder…and I want to say sorry for running out on you like I did too’’ He told me quietly and I nodded slightly  
‘’you don’t need to be sorry Tommy, I mean I understand that you are scared to get close to anyone after what happened with those guys…Tommy are you okay?’’ I asked as I looked up to see him staring at me, his eyes wide slightly before he swallowed,  
‘’How did you know about that?’’ He asked quietly, his fingers pulling at the sleeves as he kept his eyes on them, biting my lip slightly I moved so I was closer and softly put my fingers under his chin and lifted it up until his eyes met mine.  
‘’When I healed your side to show you, I had flashes again and it was off them hurting you’’ I whispered to him as my thumb trailed along his jaw slowly, ‘’the way he tricked you in to going to that place where they were waiting. They way they took turns in hurting you with their fists, the marks they left on your skin’’ I whispered as I trailed my fingers down the side of his neck, my eyes moving up to his to see them glassed over with tears, letting my hand rest against his neck, I moved closer again and moved my other hand up and softly moved it around one of his.

‘’No on is going to hurt you like that again Tommy’’ I whispered to him as he took a deep breath and brought his other hand up to wipe at his eyes,  seeing him nod, I moved again and pulled him closer to me before I wrapped my arms around his small frame tightly.  
‘’You still didn’t tell me why you kissed me’’ Tommy’s small voice whispered out from where his head was tucked in to my neck and I laughed softly.  
‘’The way you were laid on my bed, and then when you touched me, I couldn’t stop myself really’’ I told him quietly as I moved and leaned back against the tree again with him in my lap. Trailing my fingers through his hair softly, I smiled down at him before I breathed out softly. ‘’you looked beautiful you still do’’ I whispered and I felt him grin against my neck a little before a light kiss was pressed against it.  
‘’Do you still want to kiss me?’’ Tommy asked my quietly, his voice a purr in my ear as he pressed a light kiss to my skin again from where he still had his head tucked under my chin, tightening my arms around him again I felt him laugh slightly as I smiled.  
‘’If only you wanted me to’’ I whispered to him gently, feeling him move I let my arms drop from around him slightly as he sat up and faced me more, his hands moving up to his eyes to wipe them again as he laughed slightly.  
‘’I feel like such a douche right now’’ He muttered out and I grinned before wrapping my arms around him again.  
‘’Well you shouldn’t, it’s a tough subject for you to touch up on’’ I told him as he nodded and smiled at me softly, watching as he ran his eyes over my face, I softly stroked my thumbs over his sides before his hands came up to move against my neck.  
‘’I think it’s pretty morbid that im kissing an Alien, but your hot so it’s okay’’ He whispered to me and I couldn’t help but laugh before it got cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update this but here it is, the new chapter and im sorry if parts of it doesnt make sense or its quite choppy, it was written on a night of no sleep and while watching Roswell for ideas to help me out at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn’t believe that I had kissed him again and in school of all the places to be, but sitting against his chest, arms tucked around my body I didn’t really care, there was something  about Adam which made me feel safe around him, he had saved my life and risked his own and his family.  
‘’Calling Tommy are you at home on earth or are you busy trying to find my planet’’ Adam whispered and I chuckled slightly before blushing and turned in to his shoulder.   
‘’Sorry’’ I muttered out to him before I pulled away with a smile as I looked at him, his eyes bright in the afternoon sunlight before the bell rang and I groaned slightly, ‘’I don’t want to move from here, to comfortable’’ I muttered out as Adam laughed,   
‘’Come on, lets get you to class before your late and get in to trouble’’ he spoke out and I rolled my eyes before standing up,  hands brushing my jeans off before I turned to look at him,  
‘’Wait…you have a different class then me’’ I told him as he handed me my bag and I smiled as I took it from him softly.   
‘’I do but I want to walk you to class if im allowed your permission of course Tommy’’ He told me and I felt myself blush again before I shook my head, ‘’Anyway, it will give people more to talk about other than us kissing anyway’’ He laughed out and I stuck my tongue out at him before he stepped closer and moved his arm over my shoulders before we started to walk back towards the lunch room again, his body warm against my side.

‘’Neil’’ Hearing Adam call his brother name, I glanced over before we paused and Neil walked closer, his eyes running over me before he turned to Adam. ‘’Im going to be a bit late to class, so make sure Danni doesn’t make some strange excuse up pleasee’’ He begged before Neil laughed and nodded.  
‘’Sure thing, and hi Tommy’’ Neil spoke out before heading away again,   
‘’You brother scares me’’ I whispered to Adam as we carried on walking, glares of people and strange looks off the others as we headed inside, ‘’Should I be worried about him?’’ I asked as I looked up and Adam laughed slightly, his fingers playing with my jacket slightly as he shook his head.   
‘’Nope, just gotta worry about all the people talking about us now’’ He whispered as I blushed and nodded slightly,

Walking through the hall ways, I felt eyes on us and I shivered slightly under the looks before I wrapped my arm around Adam’s waist more and leaned in to him, ‘’Are you working tonight?’’ Adam asked softly and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’Only if my mom lets me, she still don’t think im ready to do a full shift in the café and it’s driven me insane at the moment because I just don’t want to be sat in my room or in the café doing nothing all the time when im not working the half shifts which she has put me on at the moment.’’ I told him as he nodded softly, turning the corner as we headed down towards my class, I couldn’t help but notice the few looks from my friends before we paused near the door.   
‘’Don’t worry, im sure she will let you soon enough, at the end of the day, mothers knows best’’ Ada told me and I laughed softly before nodding.   
‘’I guess you are right on that one’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile,   
‘’I’ll drive you home tonight and then stay at the café while your working then you will be alright, you’ll have someone to talk to then once you have finished.’’ Adam whispered as he moved around to stand in front of me, his hands softly cupping around my neck, thumbs on jaw, his rings cool against my skin as I smiled and nodded slightly.  
‘’I would like that’’ I grinned out as another bell rang and the last few student started to make their way to their classes, feeling Adam’s lips against mine, I kissed him back softly before pulling away with a smile, ‘’Go before your late for your own class’’ I told him as he laughed and stole one more kiss, shaking my head slightly, I bit my lip and grinned before I turned and headed in to the class, my footsteps soft against the floor as I passed everyone and slipped in to my seat in the middle of the room as my thoughts filled with Adam and how everything felt right around him.

 

‘’You and Lambert huh’’ Dave’s voice breathed out from behind me as the lesson went on and I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’What about it Dave’’ I whispered back to him before I turned slightly to look towards him,   
‘’since then?’’ He asked and I turned back before I finished copying the notes down from the board.   
‘’Does it matter?’’ I asked him before I turned back slightly to look at him, his eyes moving away from where Isaac was looking over and I shook my head slightly before I turned back,   
‘’Look Tommy, we are just looking out for you, I mean it was only three days ago that you even went near him and now you are both making out in school let alone he’s walking you to class now…’’ Dave whispered out harshly and I stared down at the board at the front of the room as I bounced my foot slightly and tried to ignore him.  ‘’Tommy’’ He whispered out again and I shook my head slightly before I turned back.   
‘’Why does it really matter Dave, I mean you have all been pushing me in to talking to him and now you are suddenly worried about me?’’ I asked as I looked over at him, a shrug on his shoulder as I sighed, hearing the bell go, I shook my head and grabbed my stuff quickly before pushing it in to my bag and headed out the room.

  
‘’Tommy’’ I turned slightly and saw Sophie running over with a smile and I smiled softly before hugging her back. ‘’I heard that you were seen sucking face with a certain hottie’’ She grinned out and I laughed slightly as we walked towards the school doors.   
‘’I might of done’’ I grinned at her as I pulled the door open for her, a smile on her lips,   
‘’Cute’’ She muttered out and I laughed again before I looked across the grounds to see Adam stood against his car at the gates still, a small smile on my lips before I pulled my eyes away and looked down slightly. ‘’Well…my only guess who’s he is waiting for’’ She squeaked out and I laughed before kissing her cheek.   
‘’I love you Sophie, you know that don’t you’’ I grinned at her as she shrugged,   
‘’Well, im filling in the shift for Isaac tonight so we can gossip later’’ She laughed before kissing my cheek back in return, ‘’Now go, don’t keep him waiting’’ Sophie winked at me and I flipped her off before letting her go.   
‘’See you later’’ I told her before I headed over towards Adam, a smile appearing on his lips as I got closer, watching as he pushed away from the car, I bit my lip lightly and walked in to his open arms and returned his tight hug back.  
‘’Hi’’ He whispered and I smiled softly against his chest as I closed my eyes and relaxed against his strong body, the warmth of it warming me instantly again like it did at lunch time and on the way to my class when he walked me to it.  
‘’Hey’’ I whispered back as he kissed my forehead,   
‘’Just have to wait for my brother and Danni…I kinder promised them for a lift too’’ He told me and I laughed slightly before he leaned back against the car and I stepped between his legs and leaned in to his chest like I had always been doing it and not for the first time.  Feeling his fingers trace along my jaw before tilting my head up, I let my eyes glance over him before leaning up and softly pressed my lips back against his again before the tip of his tongue lightly parted my lips and I leaned in to him more as his arm tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

 

‘’Christ…get a room will you’’ Neil’s voice spoke out and I quickly broke away from Tommy, a blush on his cheeks as Danni laughed and walked around to the back of the car before putting her bag in the back.  
‘’I think they are cute’’ Danni spoke out and I laughed slightly before kissing the top of Tommy’s head,   
‘’Come on, get in, I’ll get you lot home’’ I told them all before Tommy moved to get in to the back and I grabbed his wrist softly before pulling him back and opened the passengers side door as he blushed and glanced towards the others as they got in to the back, closing the door once he was in, I headed around and got in behind the drivers wheel before pulling away from the school.

‘’So I heard about lunch time…what was that all about?’’ Danni asked and I looked in the mirror at her before I glanced over at Tommy to see him chewing on his bottom lip before I turned back to the road again.   
‘’Nothing’’ I told her, an eyebrow rose as I glanced at the mirror again and smirked. ‘’We just talked’’ I shrugged out,   
‘’and made out from what I heard’’ She spoke and I laughed slightly before I turned on to another street and slowed down until I came to a top beside a house.   
‘’Alright out you get Danni’’ I spoke out before he laughed,   
‘’No chance, we have to study don’t forget’’ She told me and I rolled my eye slightly,   
‘’Adam can you just drop me off at home and then do what ever, believe it or not I need to get work done’’ Neil poke out and I laughed before nodding.   
‘’Alright then’’ I spoke out before pulling away again, glancing over at Tommy as we dove I couldn’t help but reach out and let my finger curl around the back of his neck gently, a small smile pulling up on the corner of his lips as he turned to look at me.   
‘’Im going to throw up’’ Neil muttered out and I looked at him in the re-view mirror before laughing slightly and let Tommy go to put my hand back on the steering wheel.  
‘’Shut up or you can get out and walk’’ I warned him before I felt him hit me against the back of my head. ‘’Whoa don’t abuse the driver’’ I warned him again as he laughed.

 

‘’Be home before 11 or mom will kick off’’ Neil warned me as he got out and I nodded slightly,   
‘’I will,  ‘’ I told him a he walked off in to the house and I sighed a little before looking over at Tommy again, ‘’You okay baby?’’ I asked as he slowly turned and nodded.   
‘’Your brother freaks me out a little’’ He told me quietly before blushing as Danni laughed in the back and I turned to glare at her.   
‘’What…I find it funny how he can make out with you after finding out about us and then he goes and freak out about being in the same car as your brother’’ Danni explained and I glanced towards Tommy to see  blush on his cheeks again before I turned back and started to drive towards the café.

Parking up, I watched as Tommy climbed out the car, Danni following him before they stopped on the sidewalk before I quickly got out and locked the car up before walking around to them, hitching my bag up on my shoulder I smiled towards them before Tommy turned and pulled the café door open.  
‘’Tommy…where have you been, look I need you to work early’’ Tommy’ mom called out as he nodded and quickly moved towards the back of the café where he slipped in behind the counter,   
‘’Adam let find a table’’ Danni told me before I nodded and followed her to where she sat down, sliding in to the booth across from her, I pushed my bag down and glanced over towards where Tommy moved through the doorway and out back.   
‘’Tommy’’ His mom called through the back again before he came through moments later with a couple of plates in his hand which he handed over and started to move around.  
‘’Okay Adam…stop ogling your boyfriend and lets study’’ Danni told me and I laughed slightly before I looked at her.   
‘’We aren’t together…nothing’s been officially been said’’ I shrugged out as I started to pull some of my books out and laid them on the table before grabbing my notebook and a pen.   
‘’Yeah im sure, but whatever he’s cute and your cute together, you have this whole small and tall thing going on and plus he’s had a crush on you for just over a year and half now’’ Danni told me as she flipped through pages and I stared at her,   
‘’what did you do Danni?’’ I whispered to her as she glanced up with a smile before looking around,   
‘’Nothing much really’’ she told me with a shrug,   
‘’Danni’’ I told her and she grinned slightly before turning to look at me again.   
‘’I might have done a little dream dipping…’’ She whispered and I stared at her before swallowing slightly. ‘’And I can say…there’s been a few moments which have even left me blushing’’ She whispered before quickly shutting up as footstep approached and then past.   
‘’Danni! Those are his private thoughts and dreams…why did you do that?’’I asked her, my eyes glancing over toward Tommy who was talking to someone before he moved around.   
‘’Because he would always be staring at you in the hallway, the lunch room in classes you shared. It was the way he looked at you too, I just wanted to know what was going on in his mind, what he was thinking about you and plus I wanted to know if he truly did like guys,’’ she admitted to me.   
‘’Just don’t do it again’’ I told her before I sat back and looked towards Tommy again as he spoke to the same person, watching as he moved his eyes around the café, I couldn’t help but return the smile which curled his lips as his eyes met with mine.  
‘’Sure you don’t want to know any of them, some of them were really sweet.’’ Danni whispered to me and I quickly turned to stare at her,   
‘’No’’ I breathed out as she smirked slightly and gave a sight nod before returning to do her work,   
‘’He thought about you a lot…’’She told me quietly and I shook my head slightly as I turned back to look down at my book which was opened in front of me.   
‘’I don’t care’’ I muttered out as she laughed softly.

 

‘’Here, on the house’’ Tommy’s voice spoke out softly as he moved two cups next to us and filled it with coffee before mine with some tea,  putting my pen down I stretched my arms out slightly before I smiled towards him and picked the cup up.  
‘’Thank you’’ I told him softly as he nodded and smiled towards Danni before walking away and headed back behind the counter.  
‘’That boy…man if he was straight, I would so try to date him’’ Danni breathed out as she laughed and I shook my head.   
‘’Sorry babe, he’s not and I don’t think he would push away from me now’’ I told her as she nodded and tilted her head slightly to stare at me.   
‘’I thought you didn’t want to get attached to anyone in case that, that day would come’’ She asked softly and I looked down with a sigh a little knowing she was right,  
‘’Im not, I like Tommy and I know im getting close but Im still sticking by what I said to you guys, getting attached just means getting hurt and I’ve already risked all our lives by saving Tommy’s that day in here, im willing to risk that again for some time with him’’ I whispered to her.

 

‘’You can finish up now Tommy,’’ I heard my mom say as I walked out in to the back to grab some more plates and I stared at her,  
‘’But mom-’’ I started to say as she shook her head and walked over, her hands resting on my shoulders as she stared at me.  
‘’But nothing Tommy, you’re my baby, that day in here scared me so much and I thought I had lost you okay, I know that you ay that you’re ready to do whole shifts but I’ve seen how you jump when there’s loud bangs or things, just go relax with your friends, go watch tv, do something other than working please’’ She begged me and I sighed a little before nodding, a smile on her lips as he kissed my forehead softly. ‘’I love you darling’’ She whispered and I smiled at her,   
‘’I love you too mom’’ I whispered back before giving her a hug, breathing out slightly I watched as she pulled away and wondered back out in to the café and I headed upstairs to grab some of my books before I wondered back down to the café again and over to where Adam was sat with his friend Danni. ‘’Mind if I joined?’’ I asked quietly and I watched as both of them looked up at me and Adam then quickly moved his things over,   
‘’Of course not’’ Danni spoke out and I offered a shy smile before I sat down beside Adam, my arm slightly brushing his as I moved my things on to the table.  
‘’Your mom stopped you working?’’ Adam asked and I nodded slightly with a sigh before I felt his fingers brush over my hand slightly where it sat on the seat between us, ‘’You know she’s only trying to look out for you’’ he whispered and I looked up at him slightly before I nodded,  
‘’I know, but I just don’t have enough things to keep me busy the rest of the time’’ I told him as he nodded and Danni laughed slightly,  
‘’You could always day dream, I do it quite often’’ She spoke out with a grin and I frowned slightly before I saw her glance towards Adam, a smirk falling over her lips more before she turned back to writing something down.

Settling down beside Adam with my books opened, I couldn’t help but glance up towards the counter every so often before Adam’s arm came around my shoulders and I leaned in to his side slightly with a soft smile as I pulled my history book closer to me again, his fingers trailing over my shoulder lightly and I relaxed again, my mind going off the thought of working as we sat in silence studying.   
‘’Can I get you guys anything?’’ A voice asked up and I smiled as I saw that it was Sophie and I nodded slightly.   
‘’You know what I have’’ I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes,  
‘’I swear if you drink any more coffee you are going to just melt in to a big gooey puddle of mess’’ She laughed out and I grinned slightly, ‘’How about you guys?’’ She asked towards the other two and I felt Adam nod slightly before I pushed myself away slightly,   
‘’Don’t worry about it Soph, I will get it all’’ I told her before she glared at me, ‘’Mom said I wasn’t allowed to work, but im still allowed to get me and my friends drinks’’ I told her as he glanced towards Adam and then back.   
‘’Fine,’’ She grinned out before walking away again to head towards another customer. Heading over to the back again, I quickly made some drinks before taking them back to the table and sat down again.   
‘’How do you take all this in’’ Danni asked, one of my history books in her hand as she looked through it and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’I jut like history a lot’’ I tell her with a small shrug, ‘’It’s always fascinated me as a kid and I grew up curious I guess’’ I told her as Adam laughed softly and wrapped his arm back around my shoulders again before picking his cup up.   
‘’That does sound pretty cool though,’’ Danni spoke out and I nodded slightly as I picked my coffee up and leaned back in to Adam’s hold again as I slowly sipped at the hot liquid. ‘’The only history I want to know is ours’’ Danni spoke out quietly before she glanced towards Adam and I swallowed a little, my eyes dropping away from her as I sat up slightly and pulled my book closer to me and opened it back up to the pages I was on.

‘’Danni…’’ Adam’s voice was low and I flicked my eyes up to see him staring at her before she sighed,   
‘’Look Adam, you know it’s true, you can’t say that you don’t think about home’’ Danni whispered back to him and I bit my lip slightly before closing my books up.   
‘’Im going to go so you can talk’’ I told them quietly as I quickly picked everything up,  
‘’Tommy you don’t have to go’’ Adam started to say and I shook my head slightly,  
‘’No…I do…this doesn’t involve me…I…I will see you in school tomorrow’’ I told him before I turned and headed out towards the back of the café before I headed through the curtain and jogged up the stairs to the apartment and walked through until I got to my bedroom, the door closing behind me as I sighed and dropped my things on to my desk as I headed towards the window.


	7. Right this minute I can't, just not touch you

 ‘’Danni’’ I hissed at her slightly after Tommy had left us, her eyes moving up to look at me before she shrugged.  
‘’It’s the truth Adam, you know it and I know it, you said it yourself, you don’t want to get attached in the case of going home, so what if I want to know our history’’ she whispered out to me as I shook my headed a little.  
‘’Well you didn’t need to go saying in front of him did you, don’t you think he’s freaked out enough about what’s happened so far anyway let alone having to face the fact that we aren’t what we look like’’ I hissed out again as she rolled her eyes and dropped the book back on to the table again.  
‘’Adam, why are you trying to protect him? It’s our lives which you should be protecting’’ Danni told me quietly as someone passed and I picked Tommy’s history book up.   
‘’Forget it, im going to go check on him’’ I muttered out as I stood and started to walk towards the back of the café where his mom was busy hand a few plates over to one of the other workers before wiping the side counter down. Letting my fingers dig around the side of the book slightly, I waited until she was free before stepping closer again, her eyes moving up to look at me with a soft smile which mirrored Tommy’s so much.  
‘’How can I help’’ She asked and I offered a small smile before glancing down at the book,   
‘’Um, actually I was wondering if I would be able to go upstairs to check on Tommy, my friend said something and he left in a hurry and I just wanted to check if he was okay and to give his history book back.’’ I told her softly before her eyes seemed to stare at me slightly,   
‘’you’re Adam right? The boy my Tommy has spoken about before, you were here on the day of the shooting and stayed with him until the paramedics turned up to treat his side’’ She asked as I swallowed slightly and nodded to her,  
‘’Yes m’am,  I wanted to make sure that he was okay and I remember him being a little shaken.’’ I told her as she smiled warmly at me.   
‘’Of course you can go up the stairs, go on up the stairs and turn to the right once you pass the kitchen, you will spot Tommy’s room with the posters on the door’’ She told me as I nodded with a smile.  
‘’Thank you’’ I told her before slipping in behind the counter and through the beaded curtain.

Glancing around as I walked up the stairs and along the hall slightly, I noticed an open doorway and peeped in to see that it was the lounge before moving forward until I found the kitchen again, passing it, I turned to the right like his mom had said before grinning slightly as I noticed Tommy’s door. Knocking softy, I waited for a reply before leaning against the wall slightly, looking down at the book in my hands I sighed and pushed away again before opening his door and moved my body halfway around so I could look around, frowning slightly when I didn’t see him I stepped further inside before pushing the door closed behind me and walked towards his desk, putting the book down carefully, I turned and fully took in everything around his room, the posters on the wall to the two book cases which was jammed with dvd’s, a few on the floor and by the tv. Smiling to myself I turned and glanced towards the window as light music started to appear and I slowly walked over, leaning against the frame, I looked towards Tommy and watched as he leaned slightly and picked up some before putting it down again and turned back to leaning over whatever was in his hands.  
  


Shifting slightly, I sat down on the window ledge as Tommy moved again and I noticed the guitar sat on his lap, a soft sigh leaving his lips before his hand moved through his hair, knocking against the window slightly, I watched as he spun around quickly, his eyes wide before he realized who it was.  
‘’Can I come out?’’ I asked him softly as he nodded and got to his feet, his hands holding the guitar close to him as I climbed through the window and walked towards him.  
‘’How did you get up here’’ Tommy asked as I pushed my hands in to my pockets as I stopped,  
‘’Your mom let me up, you left one of your history books downstairs in the café’’ I told him as he nodded slightly and moved away from me, watching as he walked back to the window and pushed his guitar through before standing up again, I let my eyes move around the small terrace before I smiled softly before letting it drop again as he walked back over, his eyes on the floor before he looked up at me. ‘’Look, im sorry for what Danni said just now’’ I told him as I walked closer and let my hand slide across his jaw a little before moving my hand to the back of his neck.   
‘’It doesn’t matter Adam, like I had said, it isn’t any of my business’’ He told me softly before I sighed and pulled him in to a soft hug, my eyes closing slightly before I pulled him away and over to the seat he had been sat on before I came out. Sitting down, I pulled him down next to me as I sighed.

‘’What Danni said is true, I do often think about our home planet and what it would be like, there’s no lie in that’’ I told him softly as I ran a hand down his arm softly and he curled in to my side, ‘’we also made a pact a long time ago that we wouldn’t get involved with anyone because of if we got the chance to go home’’ I whispered to him softly, his body stiffening slightly against me.   
‘’Is this your way of saying that you don’t want to be with me?’’ Tommy asked quietly before I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.   
‘’No Tommy, that’s silly, at first I tried to stay away from you because of that pact but when you came to me wanting answers and I kissed you that day in my room when you ran, I just knew that I couldn’t stay away from you and everything I had said when I made that pact…’’I sighed a little as I kissed the top of his head softly.   
‘’I still don’t understand Adam’’ He whispered to me as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I want to be with you Tommy, but im scared that if I am and the time comes to when there’s chance of me going home, I’ve always told myself that im going to take it but I know it would hurt you if I did and I was with you’’ I told him before he sat up and looked at me.   
‘’I still don’t follow Adam…are you wanting to be with me or not?’’ He asked me, his eyes full of worry as I breathed out a little. Running my hand up his arm again I let it move around the back of his neck,  pulling him closer again I pressed my lips against his deeply, his hands clutching the front of my shirt before he moved slightly, his knees falling either side of my hips as I tugged him closer. Wrapping my arms around his waist I pulled away slightly and planted kissed along his jaw before burying my face in to his neck as I breathed out.  
‘’I want to be with you Tommy, I really do’’ I whispered to him, as I pulled away and turned to look up at him, his eyes still clouded with emotions as he nodded.

Letting him lean in to my chest, I breathed out slightly and hugged him tightly as I pressed my cheek against the top of his head and let my eyes close, ‘’God, never think that I don’t want you Tommy’’ I told him softly, ‘’Danni might have been right about me looking and thinking about home a lot, but me wanting you always over powers that’’ I told him softly before I kissed the top of his head. ‘’You are the best thing to happen to me since my family came to this city’’ I told him before he laughed slightly and I looked down at him. ‘’What’s funny?’’   
‘’Nothing…just, your kinder cute when you beg’’ Tommy told me and I laughed softly as he smiled.   
‘’You’re cute all the time’’ I told him as he blushed and curled back in to my chest again and I moved my hand back up to his hair and threaded my fingers through it.   
‘’Oh shit…sorry dude, didn’t know you had company’’ A voice called out and I turned slightly to see one of Tommy’s friends by the wall before Tommy leaned up and laughed slightly,   
‘’its cool Dave, need anything important?’’ Tommy asked, not moving away from where he was laid.   
‘’Not really, just was going to see if you were in’’ He told Tommy who nodded, ‘’But I’ll go find Isaac and Sophie’’ He spoke out before disappearing again.   
‘’Okay…can he fly or something?’’ I asked as Tommy laughed brightly and turned to look at me.   
‘’There’s a ladder up the side of the building’’ He told me as I nodded a little and hugged him tighter again.

‘’Oh, im sorry to interrupt boy’s’’ Hearing Tommy’s mom, we both turned to look towards his window before Tommy quickly scrambled of my lap and sat next to me, a blush bright on his cheeks as he brought his hand up and rested his chin in it.   
‘’Yeah mom’’ Tommy spoke out as she smiled softly,  
‘’Just checking to see if you need anything and just to say that there’s a girl downstairs asking for Adam.’’ She spoke out as I nodded slightly.   
‘’I should go say sorry to her for running off like I did’’ Tommy told me as he turned to look at me.   
‘’Baby you don’t need to do that, I should get going anyway, I was the one driving and she has to be home soon’’ I told him as he sighed and nodded slightly.   
‘’Okay’’ Tommy whispered softly before he stood and I followed him, heading back inside with him, I helped him through the window with a smile as his mom smiled at us too.   
‘’I need the bathroom, be back in a second’’ Tommy told us, kissing his cheek softly, I watched as he walked away before going to step towards his bedroom door before a hand on my arm stopped me.  
‘’You’re going to take good care of him, wont you?’’ His mom asked as I turned to look at her before I nodded,  
‘’Of course I am’’ I told her as she smiled,   
‘’I mean, he needs the affection Adam, Tommy is a complicated boy and he graves attention sometimes, so don’t go hurting him or breaking his heart’’ She warned me,   
‘’Mrs. Ratliff, Im going to care for Tommy as much as I can and im going to hug him every single day and make sure that he knows that he is wanted’’ I told her as she nodded a little.  
‘’Im glad Adam, you seem a nice young man’’ She told me before letting my arm go and heading out the room. Stepping out after her, I looked up to see Tommy walking back and I smiled at him softly before wrapping my arms around him tightly.   
‘’You have to leave now don’t you’’ Tommy mumbled out before I chuckled softly and nodded,   
‘’sadly I do baby, but I’ll see you in school tomorrow right’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile.   
‘’Yeah’’ He spoke out before raising up, his lips pressing against mine softly as I kissed him back again, feeling him pull away laughing I raised an eyebrow slightly before he shrugged, ‘’Just had the image of Dave getting up and seeing me on you like that’’ He laughed out, my own joining him as I pressed a kiss to the top of his head again.   
‘’I should get going before Danni throws a fit and her parents yell at her for being home late’’ I told him as he nodded and stepped away slightly.

.o0o.

‘’Mom…please, im bored, let me just work tonight’’ I begged her before following her around the café as she wiped tables down and refilled people’s coffee cups before returning back to the counter again where she sighed.  
‘’Tommy, I told you…’’ She started to say before the door of the café slammed and I jumped slightly, my heart crashing against my chest as I turned to look towards the front of the cafe to see Lisa stood there. ‘’See…you sister slams a door and you jump and look like you just saw a ghost, that’s why im not letting you work’’ Mom told me before I sighed in frustration and stormed back upstairs to the apartment.   
‘’Tommy’’ Hearing Dad’s voice, I breathed out a little and headed in to the lounge where he was sat watching TV,   
‘’Yeah dad?’’ I muttered out as I rubbed the side of my neck and lent against the doorframe, boots kicking at the floor slightly,   
‘’’’Why not come watch TV with me for a while?’’ He asked and I sighed a little before heading in and sat down on the couch, pulling a pillow in to my lap, I leaned against the arm slightly as my fingers played with a small amount of fray on the edge.  ‘’What’s wrong son?’’ Dad asked and I sighed a little before shrugging.   
‘’It’s nothing’’ I told him quietly as I turned my eyes back to the shapes moving around on the tv, the images bright in the dim room and sound loud slightly as it changed to ad breaks and dad turned to face me fully.  
‘’Tommy, im your father, I know when your lying to me, just like I knew you lied to me when started wearing eyeliner and lip gloss…if I remember rightly, you wanted to make a scene when really you just wanted to wear it because it make you look pretty…just like I knew you were lying when you used to tell me that you loved playing baseball and never wanted to stop but a year later I found you hiding out in the alley trying to teach yourself the guitar’’ Dad spoke out, my eyes flicking over to him to see him smirking slightly before I turned away again.  
‘’It’s nothing dad, just drop it’’ I muttered out to him again as he nodded slightly and sat back,   
‘’Okay, just remember if you want to talk you can Tommy’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and turned a little on the couch so I was leaning against the arm, my legs stretched out across the seat and arms wrapped tightly around the pillow.

‘’Im heading to bed’’ I told my dad a few hours later as he nodded,   
‘’Night son’’ He called out as I headed out the lounge and walked back down to the café where mom was cleaning up and talking to the odd customer still left in the café, walking over to the fridge I pulled it open and grabbed a soda before I pushed it closed again with the tip of my shoe.   
‘’I hope you are going to pay for that’’ Mom spoke out to me softly as she came around the counter and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’Take it out my wages…no wait…Im not getting paid because you wont let me work’’ I spoke out to her, a little more harsh then I meant to as I turned and walked back towards the doorway.   
‘’Tommy…’’ She started to say as I shook my head and walked through and back upstairs again, heading in to my room, I pushed the door close and headed towards my bed where I placed my can on the table beside it and pulled my sweatshirt off and chucked it across the room before toeing my boots off and let myself fall backwards on to the softness, my eyes staring up at the poster I had pinned to the ceiling.   
‘’You can fuck off too’’ I muttered to the image of a guitar player before I rolled over and pushed my hands under my pillow, my eyes closing as I sighed deeply.

Slowly I let myself listen to the sounds around the apartment and which was drifting up from my open window, the faint sounds of car’s passing, the odd bang or crash, the sound of mom or dad taking the trash out before locking up, their footsteps on the apartment stairs before the soft closing of doors and then silence again, for a few more minutes I let myself listen to the silence of the apartment before the outside world seemed to die away too, nothing but dead silence and my thoughts. Turning over, I let a loud sigh out before I stood and started to dress in to a pair of lounge pants and a baggy hoody.

.o0o.

My name is Tommy-Joe Ratliff and eleven days ago I technically died while working in my parent’s café.

Ten day’s ago, I was kissed by my crush…by Adam…and learnt that him, his brother and Danni aren’t from here to be exact.

Eight day’s ago, we officially made out in front of pretty much the whole school during lunch and we began our relationship together…morbid I know.

Sighing to myself, I pulled the blanket around me more as I laid back in the chair, surrounded by lit candles as I stared up towards the sky, the stars bright against the blackness as I traced over the shapes with my eyes, wondering what else could be true in the world now I knew that Adam wasn’t from Earth. Shifting slightly, I curled up in to the few cushions and brought the blanket around me tighter as I closed my eyes softly and breathed in the fresh air of the night.

‘’Tommy’’ Hearing a voice call my name out, I sat up quickly and looked around, my breath caught slightly before the same voice called out again and I frowned a little, standing up, I gripped the blanket around me before walking towards the side of the building where I leaned over slightly and saw Adam stood staring up, a soft smile on his face which I quickly returned.   
‘’What are you doing here?’’ I called down softly as he shrugged and nodded towards the ladder leading to the fire escape,   
‘’Can I come up?’’ He asked quietly and I smiled before nodding to him as he pulled his hands out his pocket and stepped forward, hands grabbing the cold metal before I walked back over towards the lounge chair and sat on the end of it as I waited for him to climb up, a slight shiver running through my body as he first appeared and lightly walked over to me. Watching as he moved around and laid out on the lounger behind me, I turned slightly before crawling up and laid out beside him, my arms moving the blanket over the both of us as I rested my head against his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist.  
‘’What are you doing here?’’ I asked him again as his fingers trailed over my arm lightly and I felt myself shiver slightly before pressing closer.   
‘’I couldn’t sleep’’ Adam told me softly as I nodded and moved my arm around his waist more, ‘’so how come you are still up?’’ He asked and I smiled a little before turning to look at him, my chin resting on top of his collar bone,  
‘’Couldn’t sleep either so I came out here to watch the stars’’ I told him as a smile appeared over his lips slowly as he hugged me tighter. ‘’So what happened to the drinking warm milk when you couldn’t sleep thing’’ I asked which caused Adam to laugh and press a soft kiss against the top of my head as I curled back against him and rested it back on his shoulder.  
‘’I guess I didn’t even think about that’’ Adam whispered back to me as I smiled and moved down a little so I could rest my head against his chest.

For a while we stayed in silence and I could feel myself starting to fall asleep against the warmth of Adams body as his fingers moved up to lightly stroke across my neck like he had done that day in the school hallway, it was relaxing and calming and I never wanted it to stop.  
‘’Turn over’’ Adam whispered to me softly as I breathed out and nodded a little, my mind questioning before I turned away from him and felt the blanket get moved before covered over us again as Adam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back in to his chest as his lips pressed a soft kiss against the back of my neck and I brought my hand up to cover the one on my chest as I leaned back in to him, eyes closed and quickly dropping off again.

.o0o.

The first thing I noticed was the brightness against my closed eyelids,

The second thing I noticed was the warm arms wrapped around me still,

The third…the soft breath against the back of me neck before I shifted slightly and turned around in Adam’s arms to face him before I buried myself back in to his chest again and pulled the blanket around us more as his arms adjusted themselves around my waist, pulling me closer before I was laid half on top of him and half on the lounger, the sun warm on my back as it climbed in the sky and I felt Adam stir.   
‘’Good morning’’ Adam’s voice was quiet as his words crept in to my ears, breath warm against my cheek as I smiled lightly.   
‘’Mhmm,’’ I mumbled out slightly as I folded my arm back around his waist tightly again, earning a soft chuckle from Adam’s lips which shook his body gently. ‘’don’t wanna move’’ I mumbled to him again as his hands soothed up and down my back causing me to nuzzle my head in under his chin more,   
‘’Sadly we have too, I have to get home before my mom freaks out that im not there and you should get a hour or two more in your own bed before school’’ He spoke out to me softly and I groaned a little before shifting to look up at him.   
‘’I hate it when you are right’’ I told him, sleep still stealing my voice slightly as he smiled and nodded a little.   
‘’I know you do, but you know it’s the truth too’’ He told me which had me sighing with a small nod, letting a soft yawn out which had Adam chuckling softly, I leaned up and pressed a light kiss against his lips which he quickly returned as his hand slipped up to the back of my neck softly, thumb pressing softly against the small patch of skin behind my ear. ‘’I really have to go now.’’   
‘’don’t wanna move from you…too warm’’ I mumbled as I fitted my head back under his jaw again and wrapped my arm around his as he laughed softly. Feeling his arms tighten around me, I smiled softly before letting a small gasp of surprise out as I felt him pick me up, peeking out, I noticed him start to walk towards the window as I laughed slightly and tried to wiggle out of his hold but for it to just tighten again as he got closer. ‘’You’re going to drop me…I just know it’’  
‘’Im not going to drop you Tommy,’’ He told me before I buried my face in to his chest more as he ducked through my window.   
‘’You are, I just know you are going to drop me’’ I yelped out again as he laughed softly, feeling something soft under my body I peered up to see that Adam had laid me on my bed again before I grinned and reached up, my fingers snagging in his shirt to pull him down with me again,   
‘’Tommy…’’He mumbled out as I curled myself back in to his side again, the blanket wrapped around my body tightly and away from Adam as I moved my arm over his waist and rested my head on his chest.  
‘’Just stay a little longer please’’ I whispered out before glancing up at him as he sighed and wrapped a arm around me again,   
‘’Fine, but not for too long’’ He told me as I smiled, leaning up I kissed him slowly before tucking myself in to his side again and let my eyes close, I felt safe in Adam’s arms, felt like I was home.

.o0o.

‘’Tommy…’’ Stirring slightly, I slowly let my eyes blink open before I turned to look up at Adam, a sleepy smile forming over my lips before I flopped back down again and rubbed a hand over my eyes slightly, ‘’Come one, baby we are already late for school’’ He whispered before I cursed slightly and sat up, untangling myself from the covers with a little help from Adam, I quickly changed in to a pair of jeans and a tight shirt before slipping my feet in to my boots again and a jacket over my top before I grabbed my bag and turned towards Adam as he ran his hands through his hair and stretched slightly.  
‘’Come on, but be quiet’’ I told him before he nodded and took my hand, pulling my bedroom door open I checked the hallway before stepping out quietly and led Adam towards the stairs. Breathing out slightly I smiled at him before leaning up and stole a soft kiss from his lips as he smirked a little. Peering down the stairs slightly I started to quietly walk down them again with Adam behind me, our hands still linked together before we reached the bottom and we paused, listening for any footsteps moving towards the back.  
‘’Morning boy’s’’ Mom’s voice called out as we started to move towards the back door and I paused slightly, my eyes closing before I breathed out.   
‘’Morning mom, sorry Im just leaving now, I didn’t mean to over sleep’’ I called back to her before she laughed and soon appeared out back,   
‘’Darling, I know Adam is here, I came to wake you up this morning when I figured you hadn’t left and saw you both sleeping so I left you alone okay, and Adam, your friend…Danni and a boy came in and asked, told them that you were asleep upstairs and they said they would say that you were sick’’ Mom told us before I frowned slightly. ‘’Baby, just go back upstairs and make the most of the day, I called in sick for you too so the school thinks you are ill’’ She told me before walking over, her hands cupping my jaw before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

Standing there still in shock after she walked away, I let myself be pulled back up the stairs by Adam before reality set in as my bedroom door closed again and I breathed out deeply, turning to look at him I walked closer and threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips back to his again as we stumbled backwards slightly and I felt my bed hit the back of my legs before we both fell down on to it, the weight of Adam’s body against mine comforting before he pulled away with a soft chuckle, smiling a little I kissed him back softer this time before he pulled away again and smiled down at me as his eyes searched and his fingers ran through my hair.  
‘’Can we snuggle back up and go back to sleep again?’’ I asked Adam softly as he laughed and nodded, watching as he stood back up, I kicked my shoes off again and quickly got rid of my jacket before I pushed the covers down to the end of my bed and moved over for Adam to lie back down again. Lying with my back to him, I brought his arms around my waist tightly and leaned back against his chest as he kissed the side of my neck gently and held me tighter again as I smiled and let my finger slide between the ones which was spread out over my chest, feeling them move, I frowned slightly before I quickly bit my lip as I felt Adam’s hand slide up under my shirt and rest against my bare skin, his palm hot against it as I tried to keep my breathing soft still.   
‘’I just...right this minute I cant…just not touch you’’ Adam whispered in to my ear as a shiver ran down my spine, breathing out slightly as I felt his hand slowly move back down to my stomach again, I let my eyes slide close before I relaxed in to the feeling of his fingers moving over my chest and stomach lightly along with the feeling off Adam’s lips pressing light kisses to the skin of my neck.

.o0o.

‘’Adam dear’’ Hearing a voice, I jumped slightly before I turned and opened my eyes to see Tommy’s mom stood near the bed with a soft smile, ‘’Sorry to wake you, but your friend is asking for you’’ She told me quietly before I nodded, letting my hand slide out from under Tommy’s top from where it was against his chest, I rubbed at my face slightly and turned to look at Tommy to see him still sleeping.   
‘’I’ll be right down’’ I told his mom as I turned back and she nodded with a smile, watching her leave I breathed out slightly and glanced around Tommy’s room before my eyes landed on his alarm clock next to the bed to see that we had slept the whole day, breathing out I looked down at Tommy again with a soft smile before leaning down and lightly kissed the top of his head before getting up carefully, seeing him move and turn over in to the space I had been in, I couldn’t help but grin slightly as I pulled the covers up over him and headed downstairs.

‘’Danni’’ I spoke out slightly once I had entered the café and found where they were sat, sliding in to the booth across from her and Neil, I yawned a little and rubbed at my eyes again before I turned to look at them both,   
‘’Mom is upset that you never told her you were leaving last night’’ Neil told me and I nodded a little as I leaned on the table, ‘’And Danni told me what happened…’’ He trailed of and I looked across at him.   
‘’So what’’ I asked as he sighed,  
‘’Adam, you know that we made a pact, that if there was that chance we would take it and now you are throwing that all away because of him’’ He sneered out to me quietly as I sighed,  
‘’Neil for once, I like someone and I don’t give a damn about the pact any more okay, I want Tommy in my life and im going to keep him there’’ I told him as he shook his head.  
‘’If that chance turns up Adam, im making you go, I don’t give a shit what I have to do, im making you leave and go home’’ He told me before getting up and headed towards the entrance of the café.   
‘’Adam’’ Danni said softly and I sighed slightly to look at her.   
‘’Please don’t you start, Im not ready for this okay, we have never gotten any sign or message or anything of any kind from home, how the hell do we even know that there is still a home planet?’’ I asked her, her eyes ducking down to the table top before back up again, ‘’Look im sorry okay, but it’s the truth, im just trying to be a normal teenager here and if that means falling in love with someone…well so be it’’ I told her as she swallowed and nodded slightly.

‘’You should go home or something…so your parents don’t worry’’ Danni told me a while later as I nodded a little and leaned my elbows on the table top, my eyes closed before I opened them again and sat back against the seat. Looking around the café slightly, I notice Tommy walk through, his clothes ruffled slightly and hair a little messy as he yawned and walked over to his mom who pointed towards us, seeing him turn I offered a soft smile before turning back to Danni.  
‘’I’ll see you back by the car’’ I told her before standing and made my way back to Tommy again and wrapped my arms around him softly as he leaned in to me.  
‘’Thought you had left without saying bye’’ He mumbled to me and I laughed softly before kissing the top of his head.   
‘’I wouldn’t do that, but I do have to go, gotta explain things to my mom and dad’’ I told him quietly as he nodded a little and looked up at me, leaning down I brushed a soft kiss across his lips before hugging him tightly again, ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow in school, and I promise I wont turn up half way through the night again because I went for a walk’’ I whispered as he laughed and playfully shoved me a little, kissing him lightly again I pulled away and pressed another kiss to his forehead before I turned and started to head out the café again, pausing at the door, I turned back and smiled towards Tommy as he waved.

Combing my fingers through my hair, I walked across the street and pulled the car door open before slipping inside as Danni started it up and I glanced back to the café before back again as she pulled away and started to drive back towards mine again, my mind going over the things which I could tell my parents for the reason I left last night and faked being ill to stay of school today.


	8. Well I saw you in a restaurant the other day, And instead of walking towards you I ran away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....It's been a very long time since I last updated this and I honestly have not been able to find anything inside my mind to create a new chapter so this isnt very long but it is something new :) So hopefully its enough for everyone until I ccan update a little more as soon as I have finished writing another chapter.

‘’Tommy’’ turning, I glanced down the hallway and breathed out slightly as I saw Danni walking towards me, breathing out a little I pushed a fake smile on to my face before she glanced at me with a frown, ‘’what’s wrong honey?’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly as we started walking again.   
‘’Nothing’’ I mumbled out to her, my hands moving to my bag strap and pulled it further up my shoulder before I lifted it above my head and let it drop down again.  
‘’Now you are lying to me’’ She told me before hooking her arm around mine and pulled me off to the side and turned to face me with a stern look.   
‘’Im fine’’ I lied to her before she rose an eyebrow and I sighed, ‘’fine talk over lunch’’ I sighed as she nodded,   
‘’Come on then, I hear they are serving pizza today’’ she grinned as we started to walk back towards the lunch room again.

 ‘’Stop staring at me Danni’’ I told her as we joined the line and worked our way along it, my tray in my hand as I moved a plate on to it and grabbed a drink,   
‘’Can’t help it, there’s something different about you today ‘’ She told me before I shrugged, heading over to the cashier, I quickly paid for it before I started to walk towards an empty table. ‘’no, come on follow me’’ Danni told me as she caught up and I glanced up at her before I sighed and slowly started to follow her again until we reached the table where she normally sat, seeing that it was empty, I let a small breath out before sitting down. ‘’right now spill’’ Danni told me and I looked up at her to see her staring before taking a bite from her pizza.   
‘’There’s nothing really to say’’ I told her as I glanced around the lunch room, my eyes catching Isaac’s and Dave’s at my own table before I felt Danni’s stare on me and I turned back.  
‘’You’re lying’’ She told me as I looked down at my food.   
‘’I don’t want to talk about it’’ I muttered out as I picked my pizza up and took a tiny bite before dropping it down again with a sigh.   
‘’Tommy honey’’ Danni’s voice was soft as I looked back up at her again, the care was clear in her eyes as I pushed my tray away again and lent on the table, my hands moving up to my neck to rub it slightly, my eyes down,  
‘’I…I couldn’t sleep last night’’ I told her,  
‘’Bullshit Tommy there’s something else’’ She spat out and I looked up at her, ‘’don’t look at me like that, you know it’s the truth Tommy…is it something to do with Adam?’’ She asked and I glanced down again as she sighed, ‘’he mentioned how he hasn’t been able to get a hold of you all weekend’’  
‘’Yeah I stayed with a friend’’ I said softly,   
‘’Why are you avoiding him then?’’ Shrugging slightly, I let a breath out,   
‘’Im not, I told you, I stayed with a friend over the weekend’’ I said again and she sighed.   
‘’Tommy, look you know you can talk to me about anything’’ Danni said softly and I nodded before footsteps came closer and I glanced around to see Adam and his brother walking towards the table.   
‘’I have to go, just remember, I have some homework which I need to get notes for’’ I told Danni quickly,   
‘’Tommy’’ She spoke out as I got up and grabbed my bag, ‘’you can’t run away from him forever’’ Danni tried saying as I shook my head and quickly walked past Adam, the feeling of his fingers just brushing against my wrist sending shivers through my spine as I made my way back out the lunch room and towards my locker.

.o0o.

‘’What was that all about?’’ Neil asked Danni as we sat down again, my eyes trailing after Tommy as I watched him practically run from us,  
‘’I don’t know, I was just about to get that out of him when you two came along’’ Danni hissed back and I turned to look at her,  
‘’What’’ I asked as Danni stared at me,  
‘’Nothing, just that I was just about to find out why Tommy hasn’t spoken to you…by the way he was with a friend over the weekend so that’s why you couldn’t find him at the café’’ She told me as I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. ‘’what did you do to him anyway?’’ she asked and I shrugged.   
‘’Nothing, I mean we spent Thursday together when you covered for me here, then that night I came home with you and explained to our parents and then Friday everything was fine and I said that I would see him Saturday in the café and well that was the last time we spoke’’ I told her confused still at why Tommy was acting like he was.   
‘’Have you tried talking to him?’’ Neil asked and I shrugged slightly,   
‘’I haven’t had time’’ I said before a laugh ran out and we all turned to look away from the table before back again.   
‘’Then go after him’’ Danni said and I looked at her and then Neil, who nodded, ‘’well…’’ She sighed before I nodded and got up, grabbing my bag I started to quickly head out the lunch room and along the hallways until I saw Tommy leaving the school building. 

Running after him, I pushed the doors open and glanced around to see him heading across the grounds.   
‘Tommy’’ I called out before I saw him turn and look towards me, his eyes wide before he turned and started to walk away again, ‘’Tommy wait please’’ I called again as I started to follow, pausing slightly as a jeep pulled up, I watched as he threw his bag in to the back and quickly climbed up on to it, his head nodding to something the driver said before they pulled away again, a sigh leaving my lips as I let my bag drop  on to the floor.

.o0o.

‘’So are you going to tell me what’s on your mind?’’ Mike asked as we drove, ‘because that dude seriously looked like he wanted to talk to you’’  
‘’That was Adam’’ I said softly as I let my fingers run through my hair as I glanced over at him,   
‘’Ah that was Adam, and I take it he was the reason behind you staying at mine over the weekend’’ Mike asked and I sighed softly before nodding.   
‘’Yeah, but I don’t really want to talk about it’’ I told him honestly as he nodded, thankful that he knew when not to press for answers.

‘’Thanks for the lift home Mike’’ I told him once he pulled up outside the café and he smiled with a nod,   
‘’It’s no trouble Tommy, tell your mom and Lisa I said hi, I might pop around in a day or two’’ Mike told me and I nodded with a smile as I grabbed my bag and hooked it over my shoulder again, the afternoon spent with Mike had been pretty awesome and it had let me forget about everything I was feeling with Adam. Waving bye, I headed in to the alleyway beside the café and around to the back as I pushed my bag over my head again so my strap went back across my chest, stopping by the wall ladder, I looked up at it before I rubbed my neck slightly and grabbed a hold of the metal which was cold to the touch before I started to climb up on to the terrace  
‘’We need to talk’’ A voice spoke out as I climbed over the wall and started to walk towards my window,  
‘’Shit’’ I yelped as I jumped, turning to stare at Danni, I reached out and pressed my hand against the wall as I breathed out deeply, ‘’don’t do that shit, that just isn’t cool’’ I breathed out to her as she stood and walked over,  
‘’Sorry, but we have to talk Tommy without you running out on me’’ She said and I sighed softly before nodding. Turning, I pushed my window open and climbed through before I dropped my bag down and pulled my jacket off,   
‘’Is that you Tommy’’ Mom’s voice called out and I looked towards my open bedroom door before back again as Danni climbed in.  
‘’Yeah mom, I got a lot of homework which needs to be done’’ I called back,  
‘’Alright sweetie, I’ll make sure no one disturbs you’’ She called back, closing my door again I turned to look towards Danni to see her walking around my room, taking everything in.

‘’You wanted to talk’’ I told her as I walked to my dresser and pulled a top out before pulling the one I had on off, I dropped it in to my wash basket before I turned to see Danni smirking at me.  
‘’Damn boy’’ She teased and I blushed slightly before pulling my long sleeve top on quickly, ‘’but yes, lunch time, why did you go running off as soon as Adam and Neil turned up?’’ She asked before dropping herself down on to my bed.   
‘’I had things to do’’ I lied before she sighed loudly,  
‘’Tommy, I know you didn’t go to lessons this afternoon, just drop the act and tell me what’s going on’’ Hearing the softness in Danni’s voice,  I sighed and grabbed my desk chair and pulled it closer before I sat down on it.  
‘’Friday night…I…I went to see Adam, I climbed up on to his balcony and went to knock on the balcony door when I saw him…them on the bed together’’ I said quietly as I looked down at my hands and pulled my sleeves down over them more, ‘’I stood there watching them for a while, I don’t know what they were talking about but they were sat really close to each other and then they hugged and I don’t know what else happened because I fled as fast as I could before I knocked and it just hurt seeing Adam with another guy when he told me that he wanted to be with me and im just really confused Danni and I don’t know what to do because Adam is Adam and he has thing about him which everyone loves and I can totally understand if he didn’t want to be with me but after what I saw im just too scared to talk to him’’ I breathed out before I looked up at Danni slowly.  
‘’Wow’’ She laughed and I blushed slightly,   
‘’Sorry’’ I admitted quietly.   
‘’Oh Tommy, Adam does want to be with you’’ She told me.   
‘’Then why was he locked up inside his room with another guy for Danni?’’ I asked as I stood and started to pace my room slightly before I eventually dropped down beside her on my bed and laid back with my eyes closed.  
‘’You know he went after you at lunch’’ Danni said and I sighed,   
‘’I know, I saw him’’ I said quietly before I felt Danni shove me and I opened my eyes to glare at her,   
‘’Then why didn’t you talk to him?’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly and sat up.   
‘’I was scared…still am’’ I admitted to her before she sighed and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.   
‘’He wants to be with you Tommy’’ She whispered as I shrugged,   
‘’But I don’t know that for sure…I mean who was that guy?’’ I asked and she shook her head slightly.   
‘’I don’t know sweetie, but I will find out’’ She whispered before kissing the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taking from the song 'Here with me' by the killers


	9. I never knew what love felt like until I walked away for the first time.

‘’Tommy, there’s a girl waiting for you downstairs, says she’s called Danni’’ Mom told me as she stood in the doorway and I nodded slightly,  
‘’Send her up if you like, I just have to shower’’ I told mom as she nodded and left again, walking out my bedroom with a pair of jeans and boxers in my hand, I stepped in to the bathroom and pushed the door closed and placed them down on the counter before I started the water and stripped off, climbing under the spray, I relaxed quickly and washed before I washed my hair and turned the water off again. Getting out I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around my waist as I walked over to the sink and swiped my hand across the mirror to revel my reflection,  screwing my face up slightly, I turned away and quickly brushed my teeth before drying off and slipped my boxers and jeans on.  
Throwing the towel over my head, I rubbed at my hair slightly before I started to walk back in to my room and glanced up to see Danni laid out on my bed,  
‘’Good morning’’ I told her softly as she turned and smiled at me, her eyes falling over my body before I rolled my eyes slightly.  
‘’Good morning good looking, thought I would come over and see if you wanted a life to school’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly,  
‘’What about Adam, doesn’t he need you to drive him’’ I asked as I finished rubbing the towel over my head and threw it towards my washing hamper before I walked over to my drawers again.  
‘’No he doesn’t, he can drive himself for once’’ She told me as I pulled out a long sleeve top and pulled it on before pulling another tee on top.  ‘’so im all yours this morning sweetie’’ she told me and I nodded slightly as I walked over to my bed and sat down.   
‘’Nice to know’’ I muttered out as I tugged some socks on and leaned over to grab my boots before I paused and grabbed my converses instead and pushed my feet inside before I tied them.  
‘’Oh cheer up Tommy, Adam wants to be with you okay’’ She told me as her hand brushed my hair out my eyes and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’Didn’t look like it to me’’ I told her as I stood again and walked back over to my mirror where I grabbed some of the wax I used and ran it through my hair a few times before cleaning my hands off and grabbed my bag, ‘’ready?’’ I asked as she frowned and tilted her head slightly towards me,   
‘’Not going with the normal look today?’’ She asked and I looked down at myself slightly, my eyes taking in my grey loose fitting jeans and plain black tops before I shrugged and looked back up at her.  
‘’Why, I mean I look okay don’t I?’’ I asked and she sighed slightly before walking over to me,   
‘’Honey, at least put a little foundation on, hide those marks under your eyes’’ She said softly and I sighed slightly before I nodded and let her do it for me. ‘’there now it doesn’t look like you haven’t slept last night’’ she told me.   
‘’That’s because I didn’t’’ I told her as she sighed,   
‘’Come on, lets get to school and sort this mess out’’ Danni grinned as she grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards my bedroom doorway.

The drive to school was silent and I was thankful that Danni didn’t try to make me talk as she drove, letting myself escape to thoughts of cords and different songs, I rested my head against the window and watched as everything passed by before she pulled in to the parking lot of the school and I noticed Adam’s car already parked up under the trees in the shade.   
‘’You ready to face him’’ Danni asked quietly as I sat up and looked over at her with a small shrug,   
‘’I don’t know, probably not but not a lot I can do about it in school’’ I told her before I grabbed my bag out from between my feet and pushed the door open and climbed out before shutting it again as Danni done the same and locked the car up.  
Hooking my bag over my shoulders, I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head slightly as we walked across the parking lot towards the school building before she nudged me and I looked over at her.   
‘’Everything is going to be alright you know, im sure it didn’t mean anything’’ She told me and I shrugged slightly before I pulled the door open and held it for her before following her inside, a few people turning to look towards us before rolling their eyes over me as we walked down the hall, I knew it was because I wasn’t in the tight clothes or boots like normal but I didn’t really care as we turned and headed towards her locker where she opened it and took out her books quickly. Leaving we started to walk towards my locker before I paused and Danni stopped two steps in front as she turned to stare at me before following my line of sight down the hall towards where Adam was stood against his locker laughing with the guy I had seen him with in his room, swallowing slightly I felt Danni move closer and place her hand on my arm as I slowly pulled my eyes away and looked at her.   
‘’Everything’s going to be alright is it, yeah that I don’t believe’’ I told her as I glanced back up to see the other guy leaning closer to Adam saying something before he nodded with a smile.  
‘’Im sure there is a perfect reason for it Tommy’’ Danni said softly and I laughed bitterly before I shook my head and looked at her,  
‘’Danni look at them, he’s all over Adam, so forgive me if I don’t believe that he wants to be with me really because from all I can see he doesn’t give a fuck’’ I told her before brushing her touch off and looked up as Adam did at the same time, his eyes meeting mine with a smile before he pushed away from the lockers and started to walk towards us with the other guy,  
‘’Tommy’’ She said softly as I turned back and shook my head slightly,  
‘’Forget it, I hope they are happy together’’ I managed to get out around the lump in my throat as I took a step back and turned, walking away, I breathed out deeply and quickly reached up and scrubbed at my eyes as I felt tears sting at them.

Inside my chest, it felt like my heart was breaking with every step I took and I quickly realized that I had been falling in love with Adam without knowing it and now I was walking away I knew that I loved him, heading to my first class I slipped in to the room and moved towards the back and quickly pushed myself down in to a chair as other students started to fill in and take their seats, my eyes watching the door before they both walked in together and I dropped my eyes down to my desk.   
Hearing the chair next to me move, I quickly looked up in a panic before relaxing slightly as I noticed that it was Sophie, her smile soft before she took in my look and her eyes filled with worry.  
‘’Im okay’’ I told her softly before she raised an eyebrow and I sighed softly, the tears coming back to my eyes as I looked back down at my desk and moved my hands back to the back of my neck again as she reached over and ran her fingers through my hair softly.  
‘’I know there is something wrong Tommy, your whole appearance screams hurt and upset but im not going to make you tell me if you don’t want too, but im here if you need someone’’ She told me as I tried to force the tears back but found I couldn’t as I wiped at them quickly and turned in to her as she moved closer and hugged me.   
‘’I love him’’ I whispered to her and I felt her move back slightly to look at me before I glanced up at her, ‘’I love him but he doesn’t want me’’ I whispered brokenly as I wiped at my eyes again and sat back slightly trying to make myself look better and like I hadn’t started crying as her eyes moved around the room and then stopped.   
‘’How do you know that Tommy’’ She asked and I swallowed slightly and nodded towards the guy next to him,   
‘’The weekend I stayed with Mike, I went to Adam’s to see him but saw them together on his bed hugging and sat real close and then this morning he was practically all over Adam and still is and its not like Adam is pushing him away’’ I told her softly as she sighed and I moved back against her side slightly before the teacher walked in and I sat up and moved back to my desk as they started to talk.

.o0o.

‘’Come on, it’s only a matter of time before you are both together again’’ Mike said as he drove through town and Tommy looked over at him with a glare before turning back out the window again as Danni and Sophie agreed,   
‘’It doesn’t matter, I walked away from him and they have been together all the time, why should I care anymore, its not like I was meant to be with Adam’’ I said.   
‘’Tommy…’’ Danni started to say and I shook my head slightly and looked back out the window again, seeing Adam and the guy walking down the street, I swallowed the lump down slightly as I noticed their hands brushing together every so often,   
‘’Just forget it…what ever you were going to say, just forget it okay…Mike just pull over, I want to go home’’ I told them both before they sighed and Mike slowed before pulling up at the side walk and I got out.

Watching them drive away again, I moved away from the road and breathed out slightly as I ran my hands through my hair and started to walk down the street towards the café.  
‘’Tommy wait up’’ Hearing his voice, I swallowed slightly and kept walking before I felt my wrist be grabbed and then pulled in to an alleyway as I turned to stare at Adam,   
‘’What do you want?’’ I asked as I broke free of his hold,  
‘’I want you Tommy, I want you back’’ He said and I shook my head slightly, ‘’your special to me’’  
‘’Guess im not that special after all’’ I told him,  
‘’What…no Tommy, wait, let me explain please’’ He begged,  
‘’No, its okay…I guess, I mean…I should’ve known that this day would’ve come…I knew im not anything special im just human, stupid…weak, boring and human who thought he found someone who loved him back the same way and for who I am and didn’t want me to change for anything…guess I was wrong or at least I should’ve known it wasn’t meant to last long, just that it came sooner than I thought…’’ I told him before he shook his head and stared at me, breathing out slightly, I turned and started to walk away before he grabbed my wrist again,  
‘’Tommy…’’  
‘’Just don’t…listen I have to go, ill talk to you later or something’’ I told him before I broke out his hold again and quickly walked out the alley, heading further down the street, I felt the tears return to my eyes again before I brushed them away.  
Getting home, I headed through the café, my eyes on the floor before I felt someone grab me as I walked through the back curtain, looking at mom, I breathed out slightly before she sighed and tugged me in to a hug as my tears finally came through and I held on to her tightly.  
‘’Oh baby’’ She whispered in to the top of my hair as her hand soothed over my back and rocked me gently.   
‘’Can…can you call school’’ I breathed out slightly as I pulled away and wiped at my face, ‘’can you call them and say I wont be in for a few days…im sick or something’’ I asked as she sighed but slowly nodded.  
‘’This once I will Tommy, but im not going to do it again’’ She told me as I nodded, heading upstairs I walked in to my bedroom and closed my door as my phone started to ring, pulling it out, I saw Adam’s number flash across the screen before I dropped it down on to the unit beside my bed and headed out through the window and on to the roof where I crossed over and lowered myself in to one of the chairs as I stared up at the stars, more tears falling from my eyes before the night went on and got colder, breathing out slightly I eventually moved back inside and closed my windows and locked them all before I headed over to the bed and curled up under my covers.  
Staring at my phone as it flashed with another incoming call, I waited for it to end before I turned my phone on silent and laid it facing down as I pulled my covers further up over me and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Broken inside

Climbing the ladder up the side of Tommy’s building, I felt myself mentally yelling at myself knowing that he probably didn’t want to see me or that I should’ve at least tried calling him again, pulling myself up over the wall, I shivered in the slight wind which was blowing before I started to walk towards his windows, passing the deck chairs which was around, I slowed before pausing as I noticed the book on the small wooden table, picking it up, I noticed that it was Tommy’s journal and I smiled softly knowing that he always carried it on him or was scribbling things down when he didn’t think people was watching him.  
Shaking my head clear, I slipped it in to my bag to keep safe as I walked closer to the windows and peered through in to the darkness to see a small shape under the covers on his bed, knocking softly against the glass, I waited for a while to see that there was no movement before I tried the window to find that it was locked and I frowned to myself, he had never locked his windows in the time I had known him, trying the other windows, I found each locked before I took a stepped back with a frown. There was something wrong with Tommy and I wanted to comfort him but I knew that his windows locked was a sign that he wanted to be left alone and probably didn’t want to see me, sighing to myself I turned and walked over to the chairs and paused slightly as I sat down and stared up at the sky as a star went shooting past and I glanced back towards the windows again before back to the stars.  
‘’Why do you have to be so cruel to me universe’’ I whispered out to myself as I pushed to my feet and quickly headed back to the ladder and climbed back down and started to head towards my car again.

 

‘’Don’t even both looking sweetie, Tommy isn’t in again today’’ Turning to look back at Danni, I frowned slightly and turned back to my lunch again.  
‘’Is he okay?’’ I asked before she shrugged,  
‘’His mom told me he wasn’t feeling very well so he was going to miss a few days of school’’ She told me as I sighed but nodded. ‘’Adam’’ Looking up from Tommy’s journal I stared at Danni as she glanced down at the book.  
‘’It’s Tommy’s, I went over his the other night and he had left it outside, I was going to give it back to him but his windows was locked’’ I told her as she nodded slightly.  
‘’Should you be reading it then’’ She asked and I shrugged,  
‘’Probably not, but I want to know what’s going on in his mind’’ I told her as I flipped a page and started to read, realizing it was about the day of the shooting, I swallowed slightly and quickly closed the book before looking around,  
‘’What’s wrong?’’ Danni asked and I looked over at her before shaking my head,  
‘’He wrote about the day in the café’’ I told her quietly,  
‘’So what’’ She grinned out as I shook my head,  
‘’Im in it…we are in it’’ I whispered and she frowned slightly, ‘’he wrote about what I did, what we are’’ I hissed as I pushed the book back in to my bag,  
‘’Calm down Adam, im sure he hasn’t meant any harm by it’’ She whispered back and I shook my head slightly,  
‘’And what would’ve happened if it wasn’t me who of found it Danni, what then, we would’ve been found out and what then?’’ I asked her, the angry building up inside of me slightly, ‘’he was stupid for writing it down and leaving the book in view of anyone’’  
‘’Adam will you listen to yourself, he didn’t leave it out for anyone to see, it was on his property, he wouldn’t of written anything down if you had never saved him’’ Danni whispered yelled back to me.  
‘’I just couldn’t let him die Danni, he has his whole life ahead of him, he’s 17, it wasn’t his time to die’’ I whispered.

Pushing away from the table, I stood and quickly headed out of the cafeteria and towards Tommy’s locker before I paused, hand on the book inside my bag as I turned and headed towards the school doors and out in to the parking lot. I knew I had to see him again, I didn’t believe that he was ill or if he was, I still wanted to know that Tommy was okay, I didn’t want to see him alone.

 

Pulling  up outside the café, I shut the engine off before climbing out again and headed inside, a glance around told me that Tommy wasn’t there as I moved towards one of the booths and slipped in before someone walked over.  
’’Just a coffee thanks’’ I told her softly as she smiled and headed back towards the counter where I saw the beads move slightly before Tommy walked out and over to the girl saying something which made her nod. Watching them, I couldn’t help but take in the way Tommy looked, dark circles filled his skin out under his eyes and it looked like had hadn’t been sleeping again and it worried me. Just as Tommy had turned up, he walked back through the curtain again and out before I looked away and pulled my bag closer to me and his journal out, I knew what Danni said was right and that I shouldn’t of gotten angry but it scared me slightly when I had noticed Tommy had wrote down what I did and what we were.  
‘’One coffee, are you sure I can’t get you anything else?’’ Looking up at the girl I smiled softly before shaking my head,  
‘’No thanks, im good for now’’ I told her as she smiled,  
‘’Alright, just call if you want anything’’ She told me before walking away again.

Settling the book on the table top, I glanced towards the bead curtain again as it rattled and Tommy walked back out with a small box in his hands before he pushed it down on to the counter and ran his hand through his hair. Glancing down at the book, I flipped through a couple of the earlier pages and leaned my elbows on the table as I started to read again, every so often, I would glance up towards Tommy before he left again.

_I can’t stop myself lately, I know that he doesn’t know I even exist but I can’t stop watching him. God he’s beautiful, the others laugh at me because they always find me staring at him, they tell me to go and talk to him but why would I?  
He’s everything im not, he…he just has this presence about him which makes everyone love him, they all stare and drool. Even some of the teachers has double looked at him, he’s just got this beauty, it’s like he isn’t from Earth, that there was some sort of heaven out there which has created him and put him in this city just to tease me._

_I love the way he smiles, god when he laughs, its always like music, I always turn towards him, his eyes sort of crinkle up at the corners when he does, his lips are gorgeous and I often find myself wanting to throw myself at him and just kiss hi, but I don’t exist in his world, his perfect world._

Looking up from the book, I glanced over towards the counter before I picked my coffee up and took a sip, Tommy’s handwriting was soft and almost feminine looking with the swirls and soft curls of each letter, smiling to myself, I flipped past a few pages again before I settled back and went back to reading again.

_Watched him again today at lunch, Isaac and Sophie kept telling me that I should go and talk to him, but how can I when he looks so carefree  and laughing with his friends…Sophie told me his name…I finally have a name to go with the beauty who always has my attention._

_Adam._

_He smiled at me today too…at me, although I did turn around at first just in case it wasn’t at me but he was still smiling when I turned back, I wanted to say hi, go to him and just talk but I chickened out, I just lowered my head and walked on by, but I couldn’t help but smile either. I wish I had spoken to him, I regretted not doing it._

_Damn it._

Choking slightly on my coffee, I place it down and wiped my mouth as I quickly re read his entry before looking up, he had written about me, I couldn’t believe it, I had always wondered why it felt like I was being watched and then that one time I turned and our eyes met before he had quickly looked away again, for some reason, it warmed me to know that he had written so much about me, even before knowing who I was. Turning the page, I looked at the date and entry for the night I had gone to see him but found the windows locked.

_Im scared…_

_Tonight in the café, I remember it so well…the nightmares still haunt me, a customer had dropped their cup, I jumped, I would’ve been fine but mom saw me and was worried again. Asked me how I had been sleeping, of course I lied…I always lie now, it stops people asking me questions which I don’t want to answer._

_I often wonder what would’ve happened if Adam hadn’t been in the café that day, if he hadn’t been quick enough to see that I had been shot, if I had died…I wonder if Lisa would’ve wanted to work in the café still or if my parents would’ve sold it and moved back to Sacramento like they lived before mom fell pregnant with me._   
_I want to hate Adam, I really do, he’s hurt me so much that I’ve cried so much lately, something I haven’t done since I was attacked by ‘them’._   
_I couldn’t sleep that night…I went to his…fuck why am I so stupid for? Why do I always have to find someone and fall in love with someone who ends up hurting me…Danni  says to give him a chance, but I can’t…I see how that guy is…how Adam is…always together, always whispering and laughing, always hanging all over him._   
_I know im being stupid but…but I can’t help it, I knew it would happen, Adam’s beautiful, and others will always want him, there will always be someone better than me._

_Why do the stars have to torment me so?  
Whenever I sit and watch them like I am tonight, I always think of Adam and what his home planet is like, I can’t help but think of Adam. They remind me of his beauty, the way his eyes are so bright and blue. _

_It’s always the same nightmare...the gun going off, the bullet hitting me…the way darkness has started filling my vision. I knew I was dying, I’ve seen plenty of things, I knew what the coldness was nipping at my fingers and toes, it’s a strange feeling knowing that you are dying and there isn’t anything you can do but just lay there and let it consume you, but in the nightmare, Adam doesn’t get there in time, he’s always too late, I always feel the cold and darkness sweep through my body faster than he can move, I feel his touch and hear his words but they are always far away and I find myself slipping. It scares me how much Adam has come to mean to me in such a short amount of time, I want to be with him but I know he doesn’t want that, he doesn’t want a relationship because of the chance of them finding their home and returning.  
I know its stupid but I don’t want him to ever go even when that chance happens, I don’t want to lose him out my life even if im not in his, it warms me enough to see him smiling despite the hurt it also brings._

_I guess tonight, I will try to sleep again, im sure that the nightmare will pay another visit but I don’t want mom to worry, she always worries about me and I don’t like it. Im 17, I can take care of myself now. But I know its because im her baby, she cares about me and can’t help but worry, dad has learnt to back off from me slightly now but I can still see it in his eyes, I can see it in all of their eyes that they worry about me, that look has been there since the attack with Quinn, I know I was stupid for sneaking out and meeting him that night, but I thought he loved me back, I gave him everything he wanted and never said no, he told me how he always thought I looked pretty, that I was perfect and beautiful, I was young and stupid, I should’ve seen the signs, the scratches on his arms and back should’ve been the real hint but I just ignored them, believed him when he said it was his cat…he hated cats._

_I know they mean well but it bothers me sometimes._

Breathing out deeply, I pushed the book away from me slightly as I ran my hand over my face, I was still trying to understand everything he had written and was trying to get it all to settle before I looked back up and quickly caught sight of Tommy looking towards me, his eyes wide before he moved slightly, almost as if he had wanted to run before he turned to the girl working as she said something and he nodded, his feet turning his body away from me as he walked towards the back of the café and the coffee machine. Seeing him glance up, I held his eyes for a few seconds before he quickly looked away again and I pulled my glaze away and towards his book, I wanted to read more of it but I knew that I had already read too much of his personal life already and that I shouldn’t, picking it up carefully as I put my empty coffee cup down, I pushed it back in to my bag again as I stood and headed towards the counter.

 

Seeing Adam sat in the café during the school hours had shocked me, he was meant to be in school and not hr, he was reading something which was laid out on the table, his hands wrapped around a coffee cup before he pushed the book away and closed it with  pained expression as his eyes lifted and met mine, I knew I had been caught before I turned quickly and done everything Lisa asked me, turning back again I swallowed slightly as I noticed Adam walking closer and I quickly headed over to Lisa.  ‘’Im sorry, I can’t stay when I know he’s here’’ I whispered and she looked at me before nodding and softly kissed my cheek.  
I knew I was being a coward as I quickly fled through the beaded curtain and ran up the stairs in to the apartment, I was glad mom and dad had gone out to the big shops to stock up on things again as I slammed the door closed and slowly slid down it until I was sat on the floor, my legs under me as tears stung my eyes and I pressed my hands against them. Standing slowly, I walked through the house in a numb state before locking myself in my bedroom before I kicked my shoes of and crawled back under my bed covers and pulled them around me tightly where I started to quickly fall asleep from the lack of sleepless nights due to my nightmares.

A couple of days had past and there wasn’t any sign of Adam in the café and I was glad of it, I could work without having to see him watching me. But then every now and again he would turn up at different times. It had me worried to work in case he would be in the café, I always found myself looking out before I headed out to do any work.

  
‘’Tommy can you bring out some plates please’’ Hearing mom’s voice as I came back through the kitchen door, I rolled my eyes slightly and walked back through again and grabbed a few clean plates before I slowly headed back through to the café and over towards her as I rubbed my cheek against my shoulder.  
‘’Here you go’’ I mumbled out on a yawn as she turned and stared at me, a sigh on her lips as she took the plates from me, going to turn away, I felt her grab my hoody sleeve and pull me back around before her hand rested against my cheek, her thumb rubbing over the dark circles under my eyes as I sighed, ‘’im fine mom’’ I told her.  
‘’Forgive me if I don’t believe you Tommy, I’ve heard you moving around at night when you’ve been trying to stay quiet honey’’ She told me and I felt my shoulders fall in defeat slightly. ‘’is everything okay?’’ Nodding slightly, I pushed my hand in to my pocket as I reached up with the other and laid it over her wrist as I smiled softly,  
‘’Im okay, just a few bad dreams, nothing to be worried about’’ I told her as she let her eyes trail over me before nodding and kissing my forehead,  
‘’You’d tell me if it was something else too wouldn’t you baby?’’ She asked as I nodded.  
‘’I promise mom’’ I told her as she smiled and let me go, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck slightly, I turned and started towards the counter and looked up, my eyes scanning over the café quickly before back and smiled at the women there before I served her, putting the money in to the till, I looked up as the door chimed as someone left before I noticed Adam sat in one of the far booths again, his head turned towards the windows as I swallowed slightly.

Turning back again, I finished the few things I had to do off and served a few more people before I glanced up to see a few people join Adam at the booth, a smile on his lips as he noticed them, swallowing slightly I looked towards the time and cursed at myself as I realized that it was close to rush hour and I knew mom wouldn’t let me hideaway upstairs again  
Changing the coffee filters over again as the rush started, I moved back out towards the back and pulled my hoody off, my top slipping up with it slightly and showing my stomach and where the cut I had done on the day of the shooting had turned in to a scar before I tugged my shirt down quickly and hung my hoody up again before I wrapped the apron back around my waist and folded the top down as I walked back out. Moving back to the counter as I served a few people, I noticed the same guy sat next to Adam and I swallowed before I noticed his hand move up and curl around the back of Adam’s neck, his fingers playing with his hair before I turned and headed towards the coffee machine as I filled a cup, cursing slightly as some of the hot liquid was spat on to my hand, handing it over to the customer, I quickly moved to the sink and ran the water before pushing my hand under, the coolness soothing the burn out.  
‘’Hey Tommy can you grab the orders from the back left table’’ One of the other workers asked and I hummed a yes out before I quickly realized what table she meant and I turned quickly to tell her that I couldn’t only to see that she had left, swallowing to myself, I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath before I opened them again and dried my hands off and picked a note pad and pencil up as I headed out and around the corner and towards Adam’s table.

‘’Hi, what can I get ya’ll?’’ I asked as I looked up at them, my eyes not moving towards Adam at the back of the booth, starting to write all their orders down, I caught my bottom lip between my teeth slightly as I nodded, hearing Adam’s voice, I bit my lip a little harder  before I offered a tired smiled./ ‘’I’ll get that all to you as soon as I can’’ I told them before I turned and quickly fled back towards the counter, my hands shaking slightly as I quickly scribbled down the drinks order and handed the first one over to the cook before I started to make all the drinks and place them on a tray.


	11. Without you im nothing

Looking up as footsteps came closer and Tommy spoke, I couldn’t help but keep my eyes on him as he wrote down everyone’s orders, his eyes moving up to look up at them before back again until I felt a nudge in my side and I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Liam as he smiled at me.   
‘’What are you having?’’ He asked and I glanced at the others before I pulled the menu closer and scanned over it quickly.   
‘’I’ll just take another coffee’’ I spoke out before looking back at Tommy to see his eyes still staying glued to his little pad before he moved on, breathing out slightly I couldn’t help but watch him as he gnawed on his bottom lip as he wrote, he looked gorgeous, even with the slight marks under his eyes which I could see from the lack of sleep, sure he had covered them up the best he could but I knew how Tommy looked when he went sleepless, his journal helped too, staring at his lips as he wrote,  all I could think of was pulling him in to my lap and kissing him until we were both breathless.

Feeling fingers run though my hair, I turned away from my thoughts slightly and looked towards Liam to see him staring at me with a look before I moved away from him slightly and pushed his hand away, his touch was something I was starting to grow tired off, I didn’t want it, I wanted Tommy back under my arm and curled in to my side, his body fitting to mine like it had been molded to from the very start of time.  
I knew there was a lot of things that I should’ve done when we were still together, I knew that I had done something upset him but I still couldn’t tell what it was and it was killing me inside. Watching as he walked away, I breathed out slightly before leaning on the table and ran my own hand through my hair before I let my eyes close.   
‘’Hey’’ Hearing Danni’s voice, I opened my eyes quickly and looked up at her as she tilted her head slightly and looked at me, ‘’what’ve I missed?’’ She asked before pulling a chair to the end of the table and dropped her things down.   
‘’We just ordered’’ Liam told her before leaning in to me, the stiffness returning as I shifted slightly and reached over for my bag where I grabbed my phone and escaped his touch again which didn’t go unnoticed by her as she nodded.  
‘’Cool, I’ll go order something’’ She beamed out before she walked towards the counter, following her movements, I felt the jealously build up quickly in my chest as I saw her reach over and pull Tommy in to a hug which he returned before she whispered something and he shrugged, a tray on the counter top as he nodded again and smiled softly towards her.

I couldn’t keep my eyes off him as he walked back over with Danni, the tray balanced on his hip slightly and in both hands before he started to hand them out, I never wanted to stop watching him, Tommy was everything I had ever dreamed off and I just wanted to pull him in to my arms and love him, kiss each inch of his skin while exploring his body, he was beautiful and I wanted to see the light shine in his eyes again, I knew that I had to do something to get him back in my life, I didn’t want to be apart from him and I had noticed the way he always watched the café before walking out, almost as if he didn’t want to see me.  
‘’Oh Tommy, im still coming over later tonight if that’s cool with you’’ Danni spoke out and it shook me from my thoughts, hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee which I didn’t notice I had taken as I turned to stare at her before Tommy again who nodded.  
‘’Sure, come up the back about closing time, I’ll tell mom so she knows, so just walk straight on up, you know what rooms mine’’ He gave her a small smile as she nodded and turned around again as he started to walk away, the smile slowly falling when he thought he was alone.  
‘’Adam’’ Jumping at Danni’s voice, I turned back to look at her as she rose an eyebrow at me,   
‘’what’’ I asked her as she shrugged,   
‘’Just wanting to know what your day was like today seeming I haven’t seen you since this morning’’ She asked and I swallowed slightly before shrugging.   
‘’Alright I guess, I left after home room’’ I told her.   
‘’that’s why I couldn’t find you at lunch’’ Liam smiled out as I glanced over at him before back again to see Danni glaring at him slightly before t fell when she noticed me watching her,   
‘’Yeah, just didn’t feel to good’’ I lied to them, I wasn’t going to tell them that I came here to the café to watch Tommy as he worked.

 

Trying Tommy’s cell phone once again and getting the same result, I groaned softly and dropped my phone down on to my bed again as I fell back and stared up at the ceiling with a heavy sigh.  
‘’Everything okay sweetie’’ Looking up and towards the door, I noticed my mom stood there before I shrugged slightly.   
‘’About alright as you can be when you’ve messed up the best thing which could ever happen to you’’ I muttered out to her as she sighed, ‘’I don’t know what I’ve done but what every it is, I hurt Tommy so much and now he wont even talk to me let alone look at me, he hasn’t been in school for ages, he never opens his windows like he used to when I went over’’ I groaned as she walked over and sat on my bed beside me and took my hand softly in hers.  
‘’Give him time honey, im sure he will come around, how about Danni?’’ She asked and I shrugged slightly.   
‘’She talks to him all the time apparently but if I ask about him or try to turn the conversation that way, she changes it again and refuses to talk to me about him’’ I told her before sitting up.  
‘’Get yourself sorted for school sweetheart’’ She told me, her hand patting my knee before heading out my room again as I sighed and nodded to myself.

Forty five minutes later, I found myself walking along the school hallway, I noticed Tommy at his locker talking to Danni, his shoulders slumped low and arms around his body almost as if he was trying to hide in to himself. Opening my own, I turned away and started to change my books over before I closed and locked again before turning around to see Danni hugging him tightly, her hand rubbing over his back as he pulled away and nodded.   
Leaning against the cold metal, I sighed as he turned and walked away, his eyes red slightly and darker circles under them from the last time I had seen him in the café. Feeling my heart break slightly, I pushed away and walked down towards Danni as I thought about how much I wanted to touch him again, to even hold him tightly at night so he could sleep.  
‘’You look troubled’’ Danni told me as her arm hooked through mine and we started to walk towards our homeroom.   
‘’I am’’ I muttered out, ‘’I just want to talk to him Danni, I just want to hold him again, he looks like hell and it’s my fault and I just want to make it better’’ I whined out to her as she sighed.   
‘’Adam, he doesn’t want to talk to you, he’s upset you have that right, just leave him to himself and hope for the better’’ She told me as we walked in and I groaned softly.

Heading through the hall and towards the next lesson, I pulled my bag further up over my shoulder as I looked around, I couldn’t take it anymore, slowing down slightly I paused by the janitors closet and leant against the wall as I noticed Tommy walking down the hall towards me, his head casted down and arms hugging himself again.

‘’What the hell’’ I yelped out as I felt someone grab my hand and pull me in to the closet, struggling slightly, I felt my heart start to race,  
‘’Shh, Tommy’s its okay, its only me, I just want to talk to you’’ Freezing at the sound of Adam’s voice, I looked up in the darkness to see his shadow move and stand in front of the door, blocking my exit, I could feel his thumb rubbing over my hand and I just wanted to pull away from him before I felt his hand let go, letting a small breath out, I let my eyes close from the feeling, it felt too good at the same time, I just wanted to hug him despite the hurt but I didn’t want to let myself crumble like that, feeling the sting of tears in the back of my eyes again, I moved backwards and felt a small box before sitting down on it, of everything, I didn’t want to cry in front of Adam. ‘’Tommy…’’ Jumping slightly, I opened my eyes to see Adam crouched in front of me, ‘’where’d you go’’ He chuckled dryly.  
’’Huh’’ I spoke out startled slightly.   
‘’and I thought I was the one who didn’t belong here…are you okay?’’ Adam asked softly, ‘’you look tired as hell and you look like you’ve lost weight, have you been eating?’’ He asked concerned.   
‘’Uh, yeah, insomnia just hitting full force, haven’t slept in a few days…’’’ I started to say before I shook my head, ‘’why do you care anyway? It’s not like im your boyfriend or anything…’’ I snapped out to him, seeing his face fall slightly as he looked down and sucked a small breath in, I felt my heart hurt slightly before he stood and moved away slightly.  
‘’I…uh, im just concerned, you are my friend after all…right?’’ He asked, a slight tremble to his voice,   
‘’I guess so’’ I shrugged, ‘’since somebody doesn’t want anything else from a boring human’’ I mumbled out, swallowing slightly, I felt like everything was starting to crumble down on top of me, I felt like I needed to get out the room before the lump in my throat grew anymore and the tears returned harder to my eyes  
‘’Baby…’’   
‘’NO! Don’t you dare call me that, im not your baby! Just stop calling me that’’ I yelled at him as I felt my eyes water more  
‘’Ba…Tommy, please. I know I said I only wanted to be your friend, but it’s not true…’’’ He whispered out as I shook my head.   
‘’Then why did you say it?’’  
‘’Because you know why Tommy’’ He fought out to me,  
‘’No Adam, tell me’’   
‘’Because we made a deal Tommy, me Danni and Neil, we promised each other that we wouldn’t get attached in case we got that chance of going home, to where we belong. If we were with someone and that happened, it would be harder to say goodbye’’ Adam told me as I swallowed deeply. ‘’it would be easier if we didn’t have attachments; our lives are so difficult and different, what happens if the wrong person find out about us? That we aren’t human, I don’t want anything to happen to you Tommy, I want you to be normal and have a happy life with someone safe, I care about you too much for you to get hurt’’ He whispered.   
‘’If you really cared about me then you would see that I don’t want to be with anyone else than you Adam and nobody tells me how to live my life saying who I would and wouldn’t be safe with. If you knew that this was going to be what you were going to do all the time then why did you bother to save me Adam? Tell me that because sometimes I think it would’ve been for the best that you didn’t because you would’ve been able to carry on living your life safely, the day you saved my life, I started living, I was happy, sleeping, in love with someone who I thought would never hurt me, but I guess I was wrong again, your everything like Quinn, at least I could recover his hurt’’ I called out to him.   
‘’Tommy please never, ever say that again…’’  
‘’No, just don’t Adam, im sorry, I have to go, im late for history’’ I told him.

Feeling the brush of his fingers against my hand, I shoved it off before I moved around him and pushed the door open quickly, running out in to the hallways, I felt the tears start to flow quickly before I ran, feeling the wetness run down my cheeks, I headed out of the school building and in to the parking lot, I still couldn’t believe Adam had pulled me in to the janitors closet where most of the teenagers went to make out in the school, just to tell me that we couldn’t be together. Running out of the grounds, I kept pushing myself along the streets and in to the large park before I felt myself trip slightly as I reached the trees, pushing myself up and over, I leaned back against one of the trees as I let myself break down as I pulled my knees closer and wrapped my arms around them as I buried my face in to my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

‘’How long has it been since you last talked?’’ Looking up from the table, I stared across at Isaac and Sophie while we sat at the table, my arms crossed and head resting on them as I wrote in to my notebook with different songs and cords.  
‘’Don’t know’’ I mumbled out as I looked back down and refused to look around the cafeteria knowing that Adam was sat at his own with Danni and his brother.  
‘’It’s been nearly a month now…come on Tommy you have to talk to him at some point’’ Sophie said softly and I sighed as I sat up fully and rubbed my hands over my face slightly, ‘’maybe it will help you sleep’’  
‘’Im not…im not going to talk to him okay’’ I breathed out as I closed my book and pushed it in to my bag again, ‘’im going to get some lunch’’ I muttered out as I grabbed my wallet and pushed it in to my pocket as I stood and walked towards the other side of the room, hating that it was near Adam’s table.  
‘’Tommy’’ Pausing slightly, I let my head hang before I glanced towards them as Danni said something to the boys before getting up and walked towards me, a soft smile on her face before she curled her arm around mine and started to walk again.  
‘’So I was thinking, we haven’t just hanged out with each other in a while’’ She spoke out and I looked at her as she grinned.   
‘’Im not talking to him’’ I told her as she frowned and shook her head as we joined the queue.   
‘’I wasn’t talking about who shall not be named, I was talking and me and you Tommy’’ She laughed before grabbing a tray and moved to grab one for me as I shook my head.   
‘’Im fine, don’t need one’’ I told her as I stepped around and grabbed a bottle of water before a small salad and moved towards the check out.   
‘’Since when did you eat salads Tommy’’ Danni asked out and I shrugged slightly as I paid,   
‘’Not really hungry’’ I told her as I picked it up and tucked the salad pot in to the pocket of my hoody and opened my water as I waited for her to come to the check out, an eyebrow raised before she rolled her eyes slightly.   
‘’You’re stupid Tommy’’ She told me as we turned and started to walk back slowly, ‘’So I’ll call you are some point to arrange a hang out time’’ She grinned as I nodded a little,   
‘’Yeah, sure im pretty much free, mom isn’t letting me work again’’ I muttered out with a shrug before I leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek before I sighed at her expression. ‘’it’s nothing I promise, just not sleeping good again’’ I told her as she nodded.   
‘’Alright, I’ll call you later after theatre,’’   
‘’Hang out then if you want, im going to be in the class as they are mixing the music class as the teachers out’’ I told her as she smiled softly and nodded softly again.  
‘’Alright, I’ll see you then ‘’ Turning away as we reached her table, I let my eyes drop back to the floor as I moved back to the others.

‘’Everything okay’’ Looking up at Sophie as I put my salad on the table and sat down again, I nodded  
‘’Fine, Danni just wanted to hang out again soon as I haven’t spoken to her in a few days’’ I told her as I broke the seal on the pot, eating a few of the tomatoes, I pushed it away again and drank some of the water again before I slipped the cap back on again with a sigh.   
‘’So I heard the music teacher was out today and the music and theatre is mixing?’’ Sophie asked as I nodded and laid on the table slightly,   
‘’Got flu or so I heard’’ I muttered out as I rested my cheek on my arms and breathed out slightly, ‘’so tired’’   
‘’Sleep in the lesson, the teacher is never in the room so you wont be disturbed’’ Sophie told me as I nodded slightly but pushed myself up sitting again.   
‘’Going to go get my guitar, want to take it home tonight’’ I told them as I stood and pulled my bag up over my shoulder, kissing Sophie’s cheek, I started to walk away and headed out in to the hallway with a small yawn and a hand rubbing at the back of my neck as the feeling of being watched caused my skin to tingle slightly.

 

Stepping inside the room, I glanced up and paused slightly as heads turned towards me, breathing in slightly, I let my head hang slightly and my hair fall in front of my eyes as I walked further in, only to be stopped when another guy stood up in front of me.  
‘’You darling, must be Tommy, Sophie said you would be the cute little blonde’’ The guy grinned out before wrapping his arms around mine and started to pull me away, ‘’Sophie is over here…im Sutan by the way and don’t worry about all the other little darling creatures, they just haven’t seen something as pretty as you before’’ Sutan told me as a tiny smile curled the edge of my lips.   
‘’Thanks I guess’’ I mumbled out before laughter echoed through the room and I glanced across it before back again  
‘’Sutan lay off a little man, not everyone is used to you’’ Isaac laughed out,   
‘’Oh whatever honey, just because I failed with hitting on you don’t mean I can hit on the pretty thing on my arm’’ Sutan counted back as I rolled my eyes slightly.   
‘’Pretty little thing has a name and its Tommy and Tommy is going to go steal Isaac’s girlfriend’s lap and go to sleep’’ I spoke out as I slipped out of Sutan’s hold and moved closer to Sophie before laying my guitar against the small stage and climbed up and sat down beside her before laying, my head moving in to her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair softly.   
‘’Ooooo Tommy has a fierce bite, I like’’ Sutan laughed out as I raised a hand up and flipped him off before I started to get comfortable against Sophie again, my arms folded across my chest as I finally let sleep pull me under again with the feeling of soft fingers running through my hair.

 

‘’I can’t just sit here and not do anything’’ I complained to Danni as she grabbed my hands and pushed me back in to the chair again, her eyes stern on me before she sighed.   
‘’Adam, Tommy doesn’t want to talk to you, he’s hurt you have to remember that’’ She told me as I sighed and watched as Sutan moved towards him and grabbed his arm, mouth moving to words we couldn’t hear before I noticed the slight tilt in his lips.  
‘’I hurt too and I just want to make everything better’’ I whispered as she sighed and squeezed my hand softly, ‘’he looks bad, I saw how he was at lunch he hardly ate anything and he looks tired all the time’’  
‘’No he hasn’t been sleeping, that’s why but it will be okay, you just have to give him time to come to reality in how he wants to feel and how to go about things, even if he isn’t showing it he is still pissed of Adam, you would do the same if you had to watch another guy hang themselves all over him like Liam did with you’’ She told me as I nodded slightly.

Half way in to the lesson, I looked up as commotion came from across the room, breathing out slightly I watched as Sophie knelt in front of Tommy, her hands in his tightly before Isaac moved and pressed a bottle of water in to his hand as he let one of Sophie’s go, even from here I could see that he was shaking slightly before I noticed Sutan walk over and slide in beside them, a hand resting half way down his back as Tommy shook his head.   
‘’Haven’t you given that back to him yet’’ Turning my eyes away, I stared at Danni before down at the journal which was still in my hands as I swallowed slightly.   
‘’Haven’t had the chance’’ I told her before my eyes moved back across to where Tommy was, his body slightly leaning in to Sutan’s and the others kept talking to him about something, each time his head shaking no or a quick yes until I saw Sophie staring at me, her hand rising up and motioning for me to come over as I froze slightly.   
‘’Go then you idiot’’ Danni told me before I felt her fist hit my arm, nodding, I closed the book and pushed it in to my bag again and stood, making my way across the room, I slowed down slightly as I got closer and Sophie stood up and walked over to me.  
‘’Is he okay?’’ I asked softly as she sighed and nodded,   
‘’Yeah, little bit of a nightmare but wouldn’t say what it was but whatever it was it spooked him out’’ She whispered as I glanced over at Tommy to see him still shaking softly before a hand moved to touch against his ribs every so often, I had a good idea with what the nightmare was but I knew I couldn’t say anything as I turned back to look at her.   
‘’Why did you want me’’ I asked softly as I glanced down a little before back up again, ‘’he doesn’t want to talk to me’’ I said quietly as she rolled her eyes.   
‘’He asked for you okay, so grow up a little and just be here for him because I have no idea what is going on between you both as he wont tell us and whatever the dream was he wants you’’ Sophie told me before grabbing my hand and pulled me closer.

Swallowing slightly as both Isaac and Sutan looked up at me, I dropped my bag down on to the floor beside Tommy’s guitar and sat down as Sutan moved out the way and walked off, the others following a little before I turned back and softly moved my hand up to his which turned and grabbed mine tightly.  
‘’I know that you know what it’s about’’ He whispered out, blonde hair dangling in front of his eyes as he still shook.   
‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked softly before he glanced up, dark brown eyes catching mine with the same look which I had always seen on his face when our eyes had caught briefly before in the past.  
‘’The nightmare…I know that you know…I’ve seen you reading it, my journal’’ He told me as I swallowed slightly and looked down.   
‘’Tommy-’’  
‘’No let me finish Adam’’ He told me as I slowly nodded, ‘’when It first went mission, I panicked so much because of what I had wrote down in it about you…the day in the café but then I saw you reading it one lunch time when you were in the café, I was hiding because I saw you but then I saw that you had my journal and I didn’t know what to do’’ He told me as I nodded slightly and stared at our hands which were in each others, rubbing my thumb over his skin softly, I let a breath out, ‘’I know you would’ve read the entry about my nightmares, I know you’re the only one to know about them apart from my family, I just never thought I would have one while in school’’ He whispered as I nodded softly and turned to look up at him again, his own eyes watching our hands.  
‘’Im sorry, I really am, I kept wanting to give it back to you but I didn’t know how I could do it without you freaking out and I didn’t want to give it to anyone else to give it to you in case they read it’’ I told him as he nodded.   
‘’You hurt me so much Adam’’ He whispered as I breathed out and shifted a little so I was sat further up.   
‘’I know Tommy…god I know’’ I whispered as he moved and curled against my side slightly, his back to the rest of the room as he rested his head against my chest, hand still in his as I wrapped my arms around his waist softly. ‘’you have to remember that the nightmares are just dreams now baby, just memories that can’t hurt you, it’s the past and he wont be getting near you any more’’ I whispered to him as he breathed out shakily.  
‘’I miss you’’ Looking down slightly as Tommy whispered, I brought my hand up to the back of his neck softly and rested my cheek against his head as I let a sigh out.  
‘’I miss you too, I’ve wanted so many times to come and just hug you and make you feel better but Danni wouldn’t let me’’ I whispered as he nodded a little.  
‘’I told her to keep you away from me, I wish I never’’ He whispered as his hand squeezed mine, ‘’I just want to sleep and not dream about Quinn for once, I don’t know why they are coming back again’’

Breathing out slightly, I tightened my arms around him and stroked my thumb over his hand again, his shaking had calmed down as Tommy let a deep breath out and leaned further in to my chest.  
‘’Come to mine tonight’’ I whispered to him before he shifted slightly to look up at me, ‘’I mean we don’t have to do anything but just come to mine and try to sleep, you did that first time when you told me you couldn’t sleep and maybe it will help’ I told him softly as I blushed a little.  
‘’I don’t know’’ He whispered and I nodded slightly before meeting his eyes again, ‘’but I can’t stay away from you any more Adam but I can’t just be your friend’’ Tommy told me as I nodded.   
‘’I know, can we just try slowly? Maybe go out on a few dates and see how it goes?’’ I asked as his lips slowly curled in to a smile and he nodded.   
‘’I would like that’’ He whispered before curling back in to my chair as I smiled.   
‘’So would I’’


	13. Date Night

‘’God Danni, what am I doing here?’’ I asked as I turned and stared towards her from where she was stood in front of my mirror,   
‘’You are meant to be getting ready to go on your first date with Adam’’ She rolled her eyes as she turned and looked over at me.  ‘’He’s going to be here in half an hour you know’’ She told me as I groaned and turned over and dropped down on to my bed again, face burring in to my pillows as I curled my arms around it.   
‘’Im not going’’ I muttered out before I felt the bed dip beside me,  
‘’Why not Tommy, I thought you wanted this’’ She asked as I shrugged,  
‘’Im freaking out, its going to end badly again, I just know its going to happen, so why not save myself the heartbreak and just stay home and not go on this date with Adam because I know I wont get kissed and I know I will want to kiss him and…god Danni im so fucked’’ I groaned as I rolled over and looked over at her with a sigh,  
‘’You are being stupid Tommy, now get up, go shower and I will pick out something for you to wear, now stop worrying so much, it will be fine’’ Danni told me as I looked at her,  
‘’You promise?’’ I asked as she smiled and nodded.   
‘’What are friends for?’’ She asked as I rolled my eyes slightly and sat up.   
‘’Not my friend, you’re just some freaky alien girl who happens to be in my life’’ I teased out before pressing a kiss to her cheek as I stood and moved towards my bedroom door and pulled it open.  
‘’Might be that but you love me Tommy-Joe’’ She called out after me as I chuckled softly to myself and moved towards the bathroom.

Turning the water on in the shower, I let it start to heat up as I turned back towards the mirror and stared in to it, my dull eyes staring back as I let a small sigh out and dropped my eyes down again as I started to get undressed, I knew that I looked tired from the lack of sleep, the way it made me feel tired all the time was starting to get worse and I knew that mom was starting to worry again.  
Showered and dried off, I tightened the towel around my waist as I moved back towards my bedroom where Danni was pacing slightly until she turned and glared towards me.   
‘’You do realize, Adam is going to be here in five minutes don’t you’’ She asked as I bit my lip slightly and nodded,  
‘’Lost track of time, sorry’’ I told her as I walked over and got some clean boxers out, sliding them on under the towel before I moved it away, I moved closer to my bed again, ‘’you really had to find my tightest jeans didn’t you’’ I asked once I picked them up and she laughed,  
‘’Well they look nice, so shut up, get dressed and make yourself pretty, im going to go downstairs and wait for Adam before Im coming back up to get you’’ She told me before kissing my own cheek and headed out my room, sighing softly, I sat down and ran a hand through my slightly damp hair before I turned and started to pull my jeans on. Pulling the white shirt on which Danni had picked out, I grabbed my jacket from my bag and laid it out on the bed before I walked towards the mirror and grabbed my eyeliner and started to line my eyes before I looked up and frowned slightly, the dark marks still under my eyes before I looked through my make up until I found my foundation and started to dab it on until the darkness was near enough gone.

‘’Honey, Adam’s here’’ Looking up from where I was sat on my floor against my bed, I blinked up at Danni for a while before I let a small breath out,   
‘’Why did he bother?’’ I asked quietly as she frowned before walking over and crouched beside me,   
‘’what do you mean Tommy?’’ She asked as I shrugged and looked down at my phone,  
‘’It’s been over an hour since you went down to wait for him, when you said he would be here in five minutes’’ I shrugged out, ‘’he’s over an hour late, is it really worth it now?’’ I asked as I turned to look at her as she sighed and reached over to take my hand in hers tightly before she smiled softly,   
‘’He is here, that’s all which matters Tommy, okay. Now come on, get those shoes on and that jacket, grab your wallet and come down with me okay, go on the date with Adam and get him back in your life, you are both as miserable as each other’’ She told me as I nodded slowly.

Letting her guide me down the stairs, hand tight in hers, I breathed out slightly as we stepped out in to the café and I slowly raised my eyes to glance around, for a Friday night it was a little busy still. Spotting Adam sat at one of the booths, his hands wrapped around one of the sugar pots, I paused which caused Danni to turn and look at me before up at Adam as she sighed,  
‘’He feels bad for being late if you must know’’ She told me quietly as I looked up at her,  
‘’Why’’ I asked before I could stop myself,  
‘’Because he wants to make things up to you, he wants to get back in your good books’’ She told me before letting my hand go and turned me towards the booth before mom stepped in the way and sighed softly,  
‘’My baby’’ She sighed, her arms opening which I stepped in to and hugged her tightly, ‘’I have pepper spray if you want it’’ she whispered in to my ear which had me laughing slightly as I pulled away and smiled at her.  
‘’No thanks’’ I told her as she shrugged and nodded.   
‘’Alright, but just give me a call if you need anything Tommy’’ She told me as I nodded, ‘’have fun tonight baby’’ Smiling softly as she walked away again, I turned back to see Danni watching me,   
‘’what’’  
‘’Nothing…just what did she say to get you laughing?’’ She asked as I shook my head with a small smile,   
‘’Asked if I wanted some pepper spray’’ I told her which had Danni laughing before she grabbed my hand again and dragged me closer towards Adam as he turned, eyes going wide before he quickly moved to his feet, knee hitting in to the table which he rubbed before standing straighter.

‘’You…wow…you look great’’ Adam stuttered out as I blushed slightly and looked down at the ground before back up again as Danni tugged on my hand.  
‘’Now boy’s, I want good honest fun tonight okay, no shouting or yelling at each other, no fingers being pointed or whatever is going on okay, fun…F-U-N,’’ Danni spoke out as we both turned to look at her.  
‘’Danni’’ Adam started before she held a hand up to him,  
‘’No, now take his hand Adam, take Tommy out of here and go have fun, have a date like teenagers should when they like each other okay’’ She spoke out before leaning over and pressed a kiss to his cheek before doing the same to me, her hand squeezing mine tightly before she let go and headed back towards the back of the café again and towards my mom as I turned back around to look at Adam who had a shy look over his face.  
‘’Im sorry im late’’ Adam whispered as I nodded slightly,   
‘’It’s okay’’ I told him as he looked down and slowly held his hand out, looking down at it, I reached out and let my fingers curl around his again, the warmth and weight of his hand so familiar against mine as I looked back up at his face to see him smiling softly.   
‘’I was thinking, maybe we could go out to the crunx bar’’ He told me as I nodded softly and offered a small smile.   
‘’It sounds good’’ I told him as he smiled and turned towards the door.

Taking the slow walk in silence, I couldn’t help but stare down at our hands which was still joined together before I moved slightly closer and glanced up through my hair to see Adam turn and look towards me, a small smile falling over his lips before he swung our hands slightly and I let a soft laugh out.  
‘’I’ve missed that you know’’ He told me and I frowned slightly,   
‘’What’’  
‘’Your laugh and smile’’ He told me as I blushed softly and dropped my eyes back to the side walk again as his thumb rubbed over my hand softly, finishing the walk off in silence again, I let my thoughts clear out for once as I lifted my eyes to the street ahead of us.~  
‘’Thanks’’ I told him softly as Adam held the door to the bar open and I slipped in under his arm, hand still in his as I glanced around slightly to see it a little empty,  
‘’Do you want a drink or anything?’’ Adam asked as I turned back to look at him,  
‘’Uh yeah, just a cola’’ I told him as he nodded and smiled,   
‘’Go find a table, ill be back in a minute’’ He told me as he let my hand go and moved off towards the bar, letting a breath out, I started to undo my jacket as I walked through the local hangout for teenagers and found a table near the pool table and sat down as I shifted it off my shoulders and laid my jacket across the arms of the chair beside me.

‘’They only had diet’’ Jumping slightly, I turned towards Adam before I smiled softly,   
‘’It’s okay’’ I told him as he handed the glass over and I took a sip from it before settling it down on the table as he sat down next to me, his eyes on mine before he smiled and reached over, his hand warm against my jaw as I blushed and he stroked his thumb across my cheek.   
‘’You look adorable when you blush’’ He told me softly as I ducked down behind my hair, the soft laugh leaving his lips making me smile slightly.   
Sipping at my drink a little more, I placed it down again before I looked around and finally settled my eyes on the pool table, the cue’s laid out across the top with the balls everywhere.  
‘’Want to play?’’ Adam asked as I turned to look at him and shrugged,   
‘’I don’t know how too’’ I admitted as he smiled and stood up, his hand out towards me which I took and let him pull me to my feet before over to the table where he let go again and grabbed a triangle out from under the table and sat it on top before he started to collect the balls and place them inside.   
‘’I’ll teach you, don’t worry’’ He grinned out before removing the triangle again and replaced it under before he picked the cue’s up and balanced one against the table before he took my hand again and pulled me down to the other end of the table where he pressed the stick in to my hands.  
‘’Adam-‘’ I started to say as he laughed softly, his hand moving the white ball down in to place before he lifted the stick slightly, his hands warm over mine before he used his hip to move me closer,  
‘’Just lean over slightly and aim the stick up against the white ball’’ He told me softly, breath tickling my ear as his body pressed up against mine behind, breath caught in my throat slightly as I nodded and moved the cue, ‘’alright…now bring it back a little’’ He whispered softly as our hands moved back together, while our other hands stayed on the table, balancing the stick, ‘’now gently bring it forward and hit the ball towards the others’’ He spoke in to my ear, lips catching against the shell as I swallowed and let his movements guide mine, watching as the cue hit against the ball and sent it moving towards the others, I let Adam pull our hands back and help me to stand up straighter again, his body still against mine as the balls broke apart and went in different directions, ‘’as easy as that’’ He chuckled as I bit my lip slightly and nodded, ‘’think you can do it on your own now?’’ He asked before I glanced up and nodded slightly.   
‘’Doesn’t seem too hard, hit a ball in to another and try to get it in a hole’’ I shrugged as he laughed and shrugged slightly.   
‘’It’s kind of like that baby, I’ll explain the game’s rules to you another day’’ Adam told me before letting my hands go as he walked around and grabbed the other cue.  
Watching as he leaned over the table slightly, I couldn’t help but trail my eyes over the length of his body before I glanced away again and back to the table as he hit the white ball against a few before it came towards my end, moving back towards the table, I raised the cue like he had shown me before hitting it against the ball for it just to move across the table top slightly which had me frowning at it and Adam laughing,  
‘’It’s not funny’’ I grumbled out to him as he took another shot,  
‘’Im sorry, you just need to hit it a little harder’’ He told me as I moved around and nodded.

Playing together for a while, I couldn’t help but laugh every so often as Adam made goofy faces at the way the balls moved on the table top, or when he had said something, the smile bright on his lips as we put the cues back up on the top and moved back to the table where we grabbed our drinks and sat back down again, our sides touching before I leaned in to him slightly more, his arm wrapping around my shoulders as  loud laughter echoed, our heads turning towards the doors as another group of teenagers came in. turning back again, I settled back against Adam’s chest as his arm tightened around me slightly before I felt his lips against the shell of my ear as he started to sing along with the song playing in the background, biting my lip slightly I finished my drink off and placed it back down again before I took his hand and moved towards the dance floor where some people were already, a smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight against him, his lips moving back to my ear to sing the song before I felt the gentle press of them against my piecing there.  
Leaning in to his chest more, I let my eyes closed as we kind of swayed/danced together, just forgetting everyone else around us before I felt the soft kiss to the edge of my jaw lightly, the touch causing me to open my eyes to look up at him as he smiled back and reached up, soft fingers tucking my hair back behind my ear again as he went back to lightly singing the song again, a small bubble of disappointment filling my stomach once I realized that he wasn’t going to kiss me.

Hearing the song end, I went to move before I realized that Adam was still holding me close to his body before I relaxed back against him again, my own arms wrapping around him tightly before he pressed another kiss to the shell of my ear before he pulled away with a smile.  
‘’You hungry’’ He asked before I nodded slightly and took his hand again before we walked back over to the table and finished our drinks off and pulled our jackets back on again. Heading out the club, I shivered slightly before I felt Adam’s hand slide back in to mine as I smiled back at him as we started to walk again.  
‘’I fancy chips’’ I told him randomly as he laughed but nodded.   
‘’Chips it is then’’ He smiled which I returned just as brightly.

Sat together on the swings of the local park, I couldn’t help but reach other and steal fry from his bag which had him scoffing before laughing and held it out to me again, a smile on both of our lips as I stole another one and wrapped my arms back around the swing chains as I ate it slowly.  
‘’I want to do this again soon’’ Adam spoke out as he stood and moved towards the bin to throw our rubbish away before he walked back over and in behind me where I felt him grab the chains and pull me backwards before pushing me forward again, laughing, I tightened my hold on the chairs before I kicked my legs out.   
‘’Yeah…me too’’ I laughed out as he pulled the swing to a stop and wrapped his arms around my waist as he hugged me tightly and sighed.   
‘’I guess I should get you back, its getting late’’ Adam said softly as I nodded knowing that he was right. Taking his hand again as he walked around, I smiled to myself at the comfortable silence between us as we walked back towards the café again, inside I couldn’t help but want some sort of kiss goodnight but I knew that it would be a small chance that it might of happened as we finally got back, the lights off downstairs in the café. Heading around to the back with him, I paused by the ladder as I turned back towards him.   
‘’I had fun tonight’’ I told him softly as he smiled and nodded,   
‘’Me too’’ I told him with a smile as he stepped closer to me, hands moving back in to mine before he leaned down and pressed his lips against my cheek softly as I looked down and up again as he moved away as his thumb stroked over my skin.   
‘’Can I take you out on another date soon?’’ He asked as I bit my lip softly and smiled softly,   
‘’I would like that’’ I told him as he smiled and pulled me in to a hug which I quickly returned.

Saying goodbye to him, I climbed back up the ladder and up on to the terrace before I leaned back against the railings and shyly waved back to Adam as he waved up, watching as he turned away and started to walk away, I couldn’t help but let a small sigh out as I turned and headed across to my windows which I pushed open and climbed back inside my bedroom and closed it again as I pulled my jacket off. I knew that I was building myself up for something which was going to happen and I knew that he had kissed my cheek but inside I had wanted to kiss him properly.   
Shaking my head, I grinned to myself as I kicked my shoes off and undressed to my boxers before I climbed in to bed and curled up under the covers as I thought over the date tonight and how much I had actually had fun. 


	14. Chapter 14

‘’Hey’’ Smiling up at Adam as he walked closer, I grabbed my bag and shifted it down by my feet as he dropped down on to the grass beside me, my body instantly leaning in under his arm which he wrapped around my shoulders.  
‘’Hi’’ I whispered back with a grin as I leaned up and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw which caused him to chuckle softly.   
‘’So I was thinking, we’ve been on a few dates now and I was wondering if you would like to go on another one tonight’’ Adam asked quietly as his hand rubbed over my shoulder softly,   
‘’you know I will’’ I laughed softly before the bell rang and I groaned slightly as Adam laughed.   
‘’Come on baby, lets get to class’’ Adam grinned as he stood and held his hands out, grabbing them and letting him pull me to my feet, I grabbed out bags and handed his over before I moved mine up over my shoulder before he took my hand again in his warmly. ‘’so I was thinking, last time we went bowling and the time before that we watched a movie, how about the stars tonight?’’’ He asked and I looked over at him to see a slight blush on his cheeks.   
‘’I know the perfect place too’’ I told him with a smile as he turned to look at me with a smile,   
‘’Good, what time do you want me to pick you up?’’ He asked and I wondered for a while as we walked before pausing outside my lesson.   
‘’How about half eight, by then I should be finished my shift and had a chance to shower and change’’ I told him as he nodded and leaned down, lips brushing my cheek once again as I sighed inwardly.   
‘’Sounds perfect, I’ll see you tonight Tommy’’ He told me as I nodded and watched as he turned and quickly headed back along the hallway.

Turning in to the classroom, I couldn’t help but grin to myself as I worked my way to my seat and slipped into it and tried to ignore some of the looks I was getting because they had seen me and Adam together again in the hallway.  
‘’Take it things are all okay with you guys now’’ Turning slightly, I looked towards Isaac with a small smile before I shrugged,   
‘’we’re getting there’’ I told him honestly before I grinned again, ‘’we have another date tonight’’  
‘’That’s great news’’ Isaac grinned as he clapped his hand on my shoulder and moved towards his own seat and dropped down in to it with a huff, fingers tapping on his desk already.  
Letting the lesson drag on, I couldn’t help but sigh as I leaned forward on to my desk, my eyes watching the teacher as he spoke, yawning slightly, I held my head up in my hands before I shifted slightly and started to jot a few things down in to my book before sitting back again.

Heading through hall, I could feel the excitement starting to build up in my stomach as I thought about mine and Adam’s date again tonight, the whole images of me and him laid out underneath the stars just screamed romantic at me and I was hoping that I would finally be able to get my kiss again tonight in which I had been wanting for a while.   
‘’Hey gorgeous, I heard someone has another date tonight’’ Danni’s voice spoke out before I felt her arm slide through mine as I laughed and nodded.   
‘’Yup, im really excited about it’’ I told her as she smiled brightly.   
‘’Well im glad, it was about time you boys got your act together, maybe once this is all over I can finally get to hang out with both of you together’’ She laughed as I rolled my eyes and let her arm go once I had gotten to my locker.  
‘’Oh my god, it was perfect’’ Hearing a loud voice, I turned slightly to see Liam down the hall slightly, his body leaning against the lockers as he wrapped his arms around his books with  far away expression on his face.  
‘’Tell us what happened’’ One of his friends laughed as I turned back and started to push my books in.  
‘’We went to the bar…you know where everyone hangs out and had a couple of drinks…he was such a gentleman’’ Liam’s voice carried as I rolled my eyes slightly, ‘’taught me how to play pool, the whole stood behind, body against mine kind and then we danced, he opened doors everything’’ The giggle was loud as I pushed my locker door closed and turned to see Danni watching Liam as I rolled my eyes and turned again, my arm pulling my bag up to see Adam walking up the hallway.  
‘’What happened next’’ someone asked.   
‘’Well he walked me home…and then we kissed…god it was perfect Lucy’’ Liam giggled before they were pushing away from the lockers and turning just as Adam got closer. ‘’Hey’’ Frowning as Liam spoke out to Adam, I paused which Danni noticed, her eyes moving towards me before back to them again. ‘  
‘’Hey Liam’’ Adam spoke out, his hand rubbing at the side of his neck before falling to his bag strap.   
‘’I just wanted to say thank you for the date the other night, I had a great time’’ Hearing Liam’s words, I felt my body go cold slightly as I stopped completely.

‘’Tommy’’ Danni whispered softly as her hand grabbed mine and squeezed softly, ‘’come on, lets go’’  
‘’I…I can’t believe him’’ I whispered out, the hurt finally starting to pull at my heart as I let a shaky breath out at the same time as I felt the tears sting my eyes. ‘’he took him out on the same date and went ant kissed him when he’s done nothing but kiss my cheek since we started out dates’’ I breathed out before I was turning to look at her. ‘’what’s wrong with me Danni?’’   
‘’There’s nothing wrong with you Tommy…there’s just something wrong with that boy’’ She told me with another squeeze to my hand as I brought my other up and rubbed at my eyes.   
‘’I can’t believe I fucking trusted him again’’ I whispered as I turned to look back to see Liam pressing a hand against his chest and Adam’s hands moving up to his arms. ‘’he doesn’t even care’’ I whispered before I felt Danni squeezing my hand tightly and pulling me away.   
‘’Let’s just go home Tommy, we can dump your stuff and im sure your mom will let us raid the freezer for ice cream and we can go watch the stars together instead. Im sure I would make a way better date then Adam anyway’’ She told me as I let a choked laugh out and nodded slightly.   
‘’Okay but can we just watch a movie instead, I don’t think I can cope with that knowing it’s what we had planned for tonight’’ I whispered as she nodded.

 

Back at home, and changed in to sweat pants and a baggy hoody, I headed back upstairs with the ice-cream and spoons and I to my room again to find Danni under my covers already and the movie on pause before I walked over and crawled underneath with her.  
‘’Mom only had choco-chip left’’ I told her as she laughed.   
‘’Totally fine with me, it’s still got chocolate’’ Danni told me as I nodded and curled up beside her. Eating in silence as we watched the film, I finally dropped the spoon again after having enough before Danni was moving the pot on to the unit beside my bed as I curled up against her.  
‘’Thank you for everything Danni’’ I yawned out to her as she chuckled softly and ran her fingers through my hair softly.   
‘’You don’t need to thank me darling, im just being a good friend to you’’ She told me as I nodded slightly and curled against her tighter as I felt tears prick at my eyes again. Feeling the first few tears start to fall, I brought my hand up and wipe away at them before I felt Danni’s arm grow tighter around my side again, her fingers soothing over the back of my neck as she let me break down in to her side.


	15. Chapter 15

‘’Danni’’ I gasped out as I dropped back down on to my bed again.   
‘’Oh don’t you go Danni me Adam…what the hell?’’ She asked which had me frowning.   
‘’Wait what…I was trying to get ahold of you…have you seen or heard from Tommy? he wont answer any of my calls or texts and im worried, he left so quickly after school that I didn’t have time to grab him to talk and double check that we were on for tonight’’ I spoke out quickly before sitting up on to my elbows.  
‘’Oh trust me Adam, tonight is so not on you asshole…I mean, why the hell did you hug him for in the middle of the hallway of all places when Tommy was stood right there?’’ Danni asked as me as I moved to lay out on his bed again, confused.   
‘’I don’t understand Danni’’ I told her, ‘’hugged who? I was trying to get out of class as quick as I could to meet Tommy at his locker’’  
‘’I’m talking about Liam…you know, the guy who got in the way of you and Tommy the last time along with yourself’’ Danni snapped out, ‘’that killed Tommy, Christ it took just over three films to calm him down enough for him to fall asleep, not to mention me running my fingers through his hair when he broke down in my arms because…Mhm, I don’t know…YOU broke his heart, once again.’’  
‘’I…I’’ I started before the call ended, pulling it away, I stared up at the screen before it slowly turned back to black again, frowning with a small groan, I rolled over and dropped my phone back down on to the night stand again before wrapping my arm around the pillows.

‘’Not hungry’’ I mumbled out once I heard the knock on my bedroom door.   
‘’What have you done now?’’ Hearing Neil’s voice, I groaned slightly and buried my face in to my arm more before I pushed away and turned over to look towards him.  
‘’That’s the thing…I don’t have a clue what I have meant of done now’’ I told him before I watched as Neil rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.   
‘’It’s all to do with that Liam guy’’ He spoke out which had me groaning again.   
‘’What is it with him…I mean I told him last week I wasn’t interested when I asked him out so we could talk’’   
‘’Well then that’s it, he had been telling people that you went on a date together, that you taught him how to play pool and that you danced and walked him home again’’ Neil told me as I sat up.   
‘’What…that’s why he said that! Fuck’’ I muttered as I pushed myself up and started to move around my room, looking for shoes before I was pulling them on and heading towards Neil with my jacket.  
‘’What are you doing?’’ He asked as I paused to stare.   
‘’Going to see Tommy, I need to tell him the truth before he hates me even more again’’ I told him which had him rolling his eyes but stepping out the way,   
‘’and yes I will tell mom where you went’’ He called out as I paused to turn and look at him again.   
‘’Thanks Neil’’ I grinned before I was heading down and out to the car.

.o0o.

‘’Hey Mrs. Ratliff, is Tommy in?’’ I asked as I headed through the half empty café.   
‘’Adam, hello honey, of course he is, up in his room with Danni’’ She told me as I nodded, ‘’and for the last time, its Dia to you’’ She laughed as I grinned towards her.   
‘’Oh hell no ‘’ Turning back as  I started to pass towards the back entrance, I watched as Danni came walking out, her hand raised before she was pointing it in to my chest and making me step backwards until I was the other side of the counter.  
‘’Danni please’’ I spoke out as she shook her head.   
‘’No Adam, im not going to let you go and make things worse than it is already, that boy up there is distort because of you once again’’ She spoke out.  
‘’That’s why im here Danni, I need to tell him the truth’’ I told her,   
‘’what’s going on here?’’ Dia asked.   
‘’Adam broke Tommy’s heart again by going on a date with another guy’’ Danni spoke out.   
‘’I didn’t that’s the thing Danni! Me and Liam went to the grill to talk, I was telling him to back off and leave me along because I was with Tommy, it wasn’t a date, I didn’t do any of that with him, I love Tommy okay’’ I told her, ‘’I love him Danni and I messed up once but I wanted to do it right, I wanted to take things slow do it right. Liam lied okay, he’s always been jealous of Tommy because he had my attention but I don’t want him, I want Tommy, I’m in love with Tommy’’ I whispered.   
‘’And how do I know that you aren’t just going to go breaking his heart again Adam?’’ Danni asked as I breathed out.   
‘’Because…because he’s my world and I would give anything and everything up for him, no matter what it was I had to give up…I would do it for him.’’ I whispered out to her which had her eyes softening slightly before she turned to look towards Dia.   
‘’what do you think momma Ratliff?’’ She asked.   
‘’I don’t think he’s lying honey,’’ Dia spoke out before she turned to look at me, ‘’I can see that you love him Adam but you have to know that im not your biggest fan right now but you better go up there and make my Tommy happy again because he deserves some happiness in his life and I haven’t seen him this happy before you turned up in his life and after everything which has happened in that boy’s past, so promise me that you will go and fix everything which has happened between the two of you.’’ She told me as I nodded.   
‘’I will, I promise Dia’’ I told her before I paused and looked towards Danni, ‘’Can I go up to see him?’’ I asked as she stared at me.   
‘’He’s awake and out on the rooftop’’ Danni told me before she walked around the counter and grabbed a plate before putting a slice on. ‘’go take him this, I promised that I would bring him some pie’’  
‘’Can I have a fork too?’’ I asked before she arched an eyebrow but handed one over anyway.   
‘’Don’t be cocky, but I mean it Adam, hurt him once more and our friendship is over and I will hurt you so badly’’ Danni told me as I nodded.   
‘’I know you will, I just want to make things right between me and Tommy again’’

Heading up the stairs slowly, I couldn’t help but feel my heart crashing against my chest as I thought about what to say to Tommy to try and get him to listen to me. I hated the fact that Liam was trying to get in between us both and I couldn’t help but start hating him, sure he was a good guy but the jealously was getting ridiculously and it was hurting Tommy.  
Pausing outside his room, I raised a hand up to knock against the door before I remembered Danni saying that he was out on the rooftop. Pushing the door open slowly, I peered around before I slowly started to make my way towards Tommy’s bedroom windows, looking through the open one, I could see him curled up on one of the chairs, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and body before I softly knocked against the frame, eyes casting down slightly before up again as he jumped and turned around to look towards me.   
‘’Who let you up here?’’ Tommy asked roughly which had me swallowing slightly.   
‘’Your mom did at first before Danni came down and chewed my ear off, but I got her permission in the end’’ I told him before I held the plate up, ‘’she also asked me to bring the pie up for you’’ I told him which had him nodding slightly.   
‘’I didn’t really want it…just wanted to be along for five minutes’’ He told me as I looked down and nodded slightly before I turned and placed it down on his desk and turned back to him again.  
‘’Can I…can I come out?’’ I asked Tommy softly as he stared before shrugging and turning back to sit how he had been before, taking it as a brief answer, I slowly climbed out the window and on to the rooftop before I moved closer towards him and sat down on the other chair. ‘’it’s a nice night out tonight’’ I commented as I glanced up towards the sky and then towards Tommy again to find him staring at me before his eyes were falling away again.   
‘’Why are you here Adam?’’ He asked as I breathed out.   
‘’I wanted to talk to you, to tell you the truth about me and Liam’’ I told him as he stiffened up slightly.   
‘’I don’t want to hear about you and him’’  
‘’That’s the thing Tommy, there is no me and him, I want it to be me and you, I don’t like Liam like that and I never took him on a date ever’’ I told Tommy who glanced towards me, ‘’the only time I was alone with him was when we went to the grill to talk, I told him to back off because I was with you, that I wanted things to go right between us because im in love with you Tommy’’  
‘’And what about going home Adam, you said you couldn’t be anything because of that’’ Tommy spoke out, his voice soft as we looked at each other.  
‘’I would give that all up and more to be with you Tommy, I’m in love with you and I don’t want to ever let you go again’’ I told him, ‘’I don’t care about that any more, I care about you’’  
‘’But he said that you both done everything we done on the date’’ Tommy whispered as I breathed out and moved from the chair to kneel beside his.   
‘’He was jealous Tommy, he was jealous of you because you got my attention and he couldn’t, he saw us and I don’t know. But you have to believe me baby, I never took him on a date and I have never ever, ever kissed him’’ I whispered out before I brought a hand up to run my thumb along Tommy’s jaw. ‘’the only boy I ever wanted to kiss and still do is sat right in front of me’’  
‘’But you never did kiss me’’ Tommy whispered again as I nodded.   
‘’I know, I was scared that you didn’t want me too’’ I told him as his expression dropped slightly.   
‘’I’ve always wanted you to kiss me Adam, I was thinking that you didn’t want that’’

Breathing out softly as we stared at each other, I watched as Tommy slowly unwrapped himself from the blanket he was in before he was moving over slightly on the chair, a shy smile on his face which I returned as I moved off my knees and sat down beside him. Feeling him shift before he was sat between my knees and resting back against my chest, I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and rested my forehead against his shoulder.   
‘’Will you stay with me?’’ Tommy whispered as I picked my head up to look at him as he leaned back against my own shoulder, his eyes on the stars above as I glanced up and back down at him again.  
‘’Always’’ I whispered to him as he turned, his brown eyes meeting mine before I leaned forward slowly and let my lips brush over his softly before I pulled away again.

Letting the silence fill out between us again, I kept my arms wrapped around Tommy’s waist tightly as he moved the blanket over us again and leaned back in to my hold, his own arms moving out over mine before he was linking our fingers together again over his stomach.   
‘’I love you’’ I whispered in to his ear, his breath catching again before he turned slightly to look at me, his eyes wide and full of fear as I looked back, ‘’I mean that Tommy, I love you so much and I really would give everything up just to stay with you always’’   
‘’Will we be okay?’’ He asked quietly as I nodded.   
‘’Thing’s will be rough, I wont lie about that, im sure we will fight more in the future over stupid little things but for the time being’’ I told him softly, ‘’we will be okay.’’


End file.
